Sparkling Angel
by vampvixen01
Summary: FULL SUMMARY ON THE 1ST CHAPTER. Set in New Moon when Edward leaves, Bella befriends a new vampire. But what will Edward's reaction be when he returns to protect Bella from the danger she's about to face?Lots of drama!Better than it sounds, i promise!lol
1. Sparkling Angel

**Summary:**

This is set during the time that Edward is gone in New Moon. Bella didn't become friend's with Jacob...at least she isn't yet! No cliff jumping of Volturi! Basically Bella is a complete catatonic mess who alternates between being angry at Edward and just wishing he would come back. She is emotionally devastated. I've also changed the convo they had when he was leaving to make him seem a bit meaner-I had to for the story.

So, the story is that Edward is gone but then another vampire turns up and he and Bella are kind of thrust together and I suppose they form a bond of sorts. When Bella is in danger however, and Alice see's that she is; the Cullen's return. How will he react to another vampire on his turf? How does Bella feel about Edward's return just as she starts to put the past behind her?

**Author's Notes**:

Hi everyone! Here is a new story for me that I just couldn't wait to start writing! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I like living it out in my head.

Just wanted to say that each chapter will most likely begin with a song that I think fits the character's mood. I love the song that I have chosen for the first chapter! Isn't it so perfect! Come on... 'sparkling angel'- that is so Edward. I urge everyone to download the songs I use to represent the chapters because they are well thought out and really reflect what is going on! Plus they are just brilliant!

**ALSO...PLEASE REVIEW! IM BEGGING YOU! I LOVE THEM!**

**Disclaimer:** Listen up because I will only say this once; I don't own the characters of twilight. They are sadly not mine.

_Now that's all out of the way...ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

**WITHIN TEMPTATION- ANGELS**

Sparkling angel I believed

You were my savoir in my time of need.

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the whispers, the warnings so clear.

I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door.

There's no escape now,

No mercy no more.

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart.

Chorus:

You took my heart,

Deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams,

I wished they would turn into real.

You broke the promise and made me realize.

It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see

Your dark intensions, your feelings for me.

Fallen angel, tell me why?

What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door.

There's no escape now,

No mercy no more.

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart.

Chorus:

You took my heart,

Deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams,

I wished they would turn into real.

You broke the promise and made me realize.

It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever.

Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,

It doesn't give you reason why.

You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

Chorus:

You took my heart,

Deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams,

I wished they would turn into real.

You broke the promise and made me realize.

It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever.

Now we have reached the end.

* * *

You have been gone for six months and although I miss you every day, I hate you for what you did to me. How could you hurt me this way? I had so many dreams of eternity and you snatched them away in a few simple words:

"_I don't love you." Edward looked at me with coldness in his eyes. How could my angel be this cruel? His words cut the core of my heart, ensuring that it could never be mended; could never be whole again._

"_I don't understand." I whispered as I looked at him. "What did I do?" I asked in a small voice which had broken with my tears. _

_The wind blew around us as rain fell, and I knew we were in the centre of a storm. _

"_That's exactly it, you __**did**__ nothing. You bored me." He spoke in a monotone voice demonstrating how uninteresting I really was. I had always known this day would come, but the pain was worse than I had imagined._

_Nodding my head in understanding I lowered my gaze. We were silent for a while as I felt the pure rain mix with the salt of my tears. Wiping my hands across my cheeks, I lifted my gaze to meet his. His jaw was still tensed but his eyes seemed to have softened a bit. I opened my mouth to say something...but no sound came out._

"_Look..." he ran a hand through his hair, "try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone like getting hurt." He said, but there was no affection in his voice, it was pure annoyance. He was sick of saving the pathetic human. I didn't think it was possible to hurt anymore but as those words left his mouth, I grimaced as a new pain tore through my chest._

"_It would probably upset Alice." He offered as an explanation._

_I mumbled "ok" and then he was in front of me. He kissed my forehead one last time for my love sick benefit and then he was gone. I looked around frantically searching for him, hoping he would return._

He didn't return. He never would, I know that now. I also know it wasn't me who didn't deserve him; it was the other way around. He was the monster he always professed to be. He turned my feelings into a game and he watched with glee as I lost.

Standing at my window, I looked out at a swaying tree in the distance. There had been a big storm the night he left; breaking windows and causing trees to fall. Now a new storm was coming and I wondered what that would bring. Securing the lock on my window, I backed away from my broken reflection and climbed into bed. I felt anger take over my body as I prayed it wouldn't bring additional heartache.


	2. Im Heavily Broken

**THE VERONICAS-HEAVILY BROKEN**

Every day I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And I just try to find some hope  
To try to hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
There's nothing I can do [x3]

* * *

I sit on my bed crying each morning. It's when I realise that another night has passed without his cool body to soothe my burning chest. It's when I feel most alone. I'm sure that one day I will drown in my tears and I welcome that thought with open arms. I want the suffering to end.

It's an endless cycle. I wake each morning feeling hurt and betrayed and by twilight, I feel angry and hate for not only myself, but for the creature that crushed me. He just left me; just walked away from all the promises we made. He was callous and harsh...and why can't I stop loving him?

Sitting on my bed, my arms hold my knees to my chest as my body rocks with the force of my sobs. They seem to get louder each day; echoing around my room as I let out some of my pain. I always wait until Charlie has left before I start my routine of torture. I want to fight, I want to be whole again but I haven't got the strength.

I choke back a sob as I try to control my breathing and almost vomit from the effort.

_Living shouldn't be this hard._

Finally, I release my strong grip from my knees, feeling able to relax them from my chest without falling apart. Placing my bare feet on my wooden floor, I make my way to the bathroom to prepare for another day at school.

_Another day without him._

Reaching for my shampoo, I step into the steaming shower and begin the task of washing away my problems. It's a pretty simple act that really doesn't get me anywhere, but in the moments the warm water rushes over my skin, I feel that perhaps there is hope for me. Maybe I can be fixed. Maybe I can live again.

* * *

Arriving at school, I checked my watch and realised I was 30minuites late. I silently cursed my irrational weakness and made my way towards the office. I stomped through the snow in my Ugg boots, checking that my jeans were tucked safely inside the soft material; not wanting to get wet from the already half melted ice. I wrapped my black coat tighter around my thin frame and entered the warm and friendly atmosphere of the student's enquiry area.

I gave a small smile to the woman behind the counter and explained that I was tardy and in need of a slip.

"And why were you late today Bella?" She enquired.

I sighed, I had expected this, "My alarm didn't go off."

She shook her head in disappointment and as she handed me the piece of paper I needed she sighed. "You have been late everyday this week Isabella. If this continues, we will be forced to contact your father."

I fiddled with the late note and gulped down the depressed lump forming in my throat. Not looking up at her I offered her my thanks and turned for the door.

"Bella?" I heard. Turning around, the office assistant had a small pitying smile on her face. "Perhaps it's time to forget the old and find a new...alarm clock I mean." She rushed the final part of her sentence but her meaning was clear. We weren't discussing a time piece. I nodded my head and rushed back out into the cold, it was more welcome than a discussion about my feelings.

Everyone knew what had happened with me. Word had spread once I was found in the woods and my silent antisocial behaviour had stayed with me since the incident. Everyone knew what was wrong with me. Very few dared to speak of it in my presence though and for that, I was grateful.

Everyone had grown tired of my behaviour however. Charlie didn't speak to me anymore which was probably due to my lack of response, my school friends stopped calling me and no longer tried to engage me in a conversation even when I was physically present. They knew my mind and my heart were gone.

I strolled through the empty school corridors and removed my coat. Finally reaching my destination, I knocked lightly on the glass panel of the door and entered my full class. My English teacher was vehemently trying to convince the students of Shakespeare's brilliance and paid me no heed as I walked to my seat at the back of the class. He was used to this.

Jessica was chewing gum and playing with a strand of her hair as she looked dreamily out of the window. No one glanced my way throughout the entire lesson. They didn't glance my way throughout the entire day. At lunch I sat alone at the table previously occupied my once considered 'family' and listened to music as I made a start on my homework. There had been one benefit of my new situation. I was now top of my class. I received the highest grades in each of my classes (with the exception of gym of course) and my teachers accepted my frequent absent or tardy days due to this fact. They could hardly argue that my school work was suffering.

"Hi Bella." I looked up to see Angela standing in front of me. She was shifting uncomfortably on her feet, obviously unsure whether she would be welcome to sit at my table. No one was welcome really but Angela was the lesser of evils and I would rather talk to her than anyone else.

I gestured to the chair across from me and a nervous smile lit up her tentative face. "Hi Ange." I said softly. I barely used my voice anymore so whenever I spoke it sounded hoarse. That could be from the crying though.

She placed her tray on the table and I noticed it was overflowing with food. I raised an eyebrow at the amount and she noticed. "Oh...well...I've noticed you haven't eaten much lately and I hope you don't think I'm interfering because I know it's not my business but you have lost some weight...I thought you might like to share some lunch with me?" She asked. Her voice shook through her entire speech and although I wanted to feel anger towards her, I felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt. She had always been a good friend to me and I had pushed her away. How could I explain that I was scared to be close to anyone?

I didn't want to speak so in answer to her question, I reached across her plate and lifted a slice of pizza to my mouth. She smiled shyly at this and joined me in eating the food. We didn't speak for the rest of lunch; we simply sat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

I sat through Biology staring at the empty seat beside me. With his presence gone it seemed colder in the room; as though a draft was blowing through the vacated seat. His body had always radiated the cold and would often cause me to shiver; yet, when he was next to me, I was warmed from the inside. His smile, his eyes, his bronze hair; would light a fire in my veins that kept me warm. He activated my heart...and now that he was gone, my heart was cold and dead.

As the school day ended, I made my way to my red truck and felt relief. I had survived another day. Starting the engine, I backed out of my parking spot; trying to ignore the empty bay next to me; the bay that had once been filled with a silver Volvo.

The drive home was uneventful, nothing to indicate the change that was about to come. The trees stood tall and proud around my house; obviously unaffected by the previous night's storm. As I exited my car, I looked up briefly at my house; doing my usual check that it was secure. I'm not sure why I do this now, but before I enter I like to make sure that all the windows and doors were still locked. I guess it made me feel safer; knowing that I wouldn't enter into a surprise.

I had to look at my bedroom window twice to be sure; it was open. I hadn't left my window open since his departure; I had effectively shut him out the same way he had pushed me away.

"Edward." I whispered his name as I ran to my front door. I tripped and stumbled as I moved as fast as I could; praying that he would be there waiting for me. I managed to open the door and not bothering to close it behind me, I ran up the stairs to my room. I pushed the door open and jumped back in shock. A blur moved past my face as a mass of dark hair darted in front of me and leapt through my open window.

I had found him and he had run away...again.

When my feet could move again, I walked to the window and with tears falling I called out to him.

"Please come back. Please...I need you."


	3. No Happy Ending

**Mika-Happy Ending**

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' everyday

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around  
If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' everyday

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

A Little bit of love, little bit of love  
Little bit of love, little bit of love _[repeat_

I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' everyday

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
To live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

* * *

�

As the darkness came, I kept my gaze pinned on my open window as I sat curled in a ball on my bed. I kept my window open deliberately in case he thought I wouldn't want to see him. The idea that I wouldn't want him was ridiculous but I wanted to take every precaution against him leaving me again.

_He should know that he is welcome._

I watched the clock change numbers throughout the night; the red glow emanating from it was the only light in the room. As the minutes passed I prayed silently that he would appear within the next minute, constantly reassuring myself that he would come soon. He would soon me by my side.

As the clock time moved closer to 4.30am, I cried silently into my pillow; I knew he wouldn't climb through my window. I knew this, not only because it was nearing morning when Charlie would wake; but because in my heart I knew my visitor hadn't been Edward. 

The figure's hair had been too dark and the body was too broad and tall. It wasn't my Edward. Even as I knew this however, I held onto the small particle of hope that it perhaps was him; that maybe with his absence I had forgotten his appearance slightly. I laughed a dry laugh as I clutched my pillow tighter to my chest; I knew that was impossible. Everything about him remained strong in my memory. The feel of his skin, the smell of his body, the shade of his hair; it was all buried in my mind. His image would never disappear.

I managed to fall asleep at 5am and when my alarm buzzed at 6am my head felt as though it would split from pressure. My eyes stung from crying, my arms hurt from my grip on the pillows and my head was throbbing with pain. I lay staring at the ceiling for a while, hoping that when I cried (as I did every morning), the pain would not be as bad as the night before. 

Stumbling from my bed, I walked to the bathroom and peered in the mirror. The girl staring back at me was almost unrecognisable. Her hair was matted as though fingers had been 

raked through it in desperation hundreds of times, there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her nose was surprising red in stark contrast to her pasty, lifeless skin. 

She looked dead.

I looked dead.

Making my way back to my room; I decided to do something productive. Whoever had been in my room had wanted something and I wanted to know what that something was. It's hard to say I was curious because I wasn't feeling much of anything; but I wondered what my room's attraction had been.

I walked towards my school bag and pulling out a lined A4 pad and pen, I sat at my desk and began to write a letter. 

_Hi, I'm Bella._

Ok that really wasn't the best way to start a letter, so scrubbing that out; I started again.

_Hi._

_You may be wondering why I am writing this letter; the answer is simple._

_Who are you and why were you in my room yesterday?_

_That's really all I wanted to say._

_Well there's one more thing...Edward, if it's you, please come back. I want to talk to you._

_Bella_

I folded the piece of paper in half and then picking up my stapler, I pushed down until I heard the snap of a connection. I was quite pleased with the brilliance of my idea. In order to read the letter; my visitor would have to tear the paper. Unless there was a reply when I arrived home; how else would I know if the mystery figure had returned? Leaving the letter on my pillow I turned back towards the bathroom and got ready for my day at school.

It wasn't until I was dressed and ready to leave that I realised I hadn't cried all morning.

Perhaps I had run out of tears.

* * *

Time seemed to slow that day. Throughout my classes I had been anxious to return home, hoping that there would be a reply to my letter. I spent my lunch with Angela again, eating 

a slice of pizza which put a huge smile on her face. In all honestly the only reason I had eaten was in an attempt to distract myself. I needed to give my hands a task even if it was as simple as holding food.

As I sat in the last lesson of the day, my leg had bounced in anticipation. I watched the clock closely, waiting for the bell to ring and offer freedom.

_1 minute left._

_30 seconds left._

_10 seconds left._

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg._

As the bell sounded, I leapt from my seat with my bag in hand; my books and pens already packed away. I ran to my truck; stumbling along the way and with shakey hands I started the engine and drove away. I needed to get home.

When I pulled up to my house, I climbed out of the driver's seat and noticed that from the outside, everything looked the same as before. Nothing seemed out of place; nothing seemed to have changed.

Entering through the front door, I passed the kitchen and cautiously began to climb the stairs.

_What if it's not Edward? What if it's another vampire that has come to kill me?_

I was breathing heavily when I reached for the door handle; and turning it, I pushed my way inside. 

No one was there. There was no blurred figure as there had been the day before. More importantly there was no Edward. I walked to my bed and lifting the letter, it appeared unread as it sat in the exact position as it had been left. It was at the same angle; the same way up. It was only when I lifted it to my face that I noticed the tear.

Separating the folded paper I looked for a reply...there was none.


	4. My Immortal

**EVANESCENCE- MY IMMORTAL**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone 

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase 

CHORUS:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me 

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me 

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase 

Chorus 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along 

Chorus

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was Monday morning again. Even though I knew rationally my visitor hadn't been Edward; I still waited for him. I still prayed that some miracle would occur to bring him back to me. 

_Why would he return he never loved me? _

During the previous week, I had continued to leave letter's; each of them paraphrasing my initial message: Edward come back to me. Not only were they ignored; none of them had been opened. There were no tear marks, no finger marks or creases; they each stayed in the place I had left them. My visitor had left. 

_Scaring people away must be a gift, _I thought viscously as I packed my bag for school. I was running late; yet again, due to a lack of sleep and too many tears. I ran around my room, searching frantically for my biology book as I tripped over various items of clothing which were strewn across my floor. Taking a deep breath, I straightened myself and closed my eyes; trying to recall the last place I had seen it.

_The kitchen!_

I was in such a hurried frenzy that I didn't think to take my time and be careful. As I ran towards my closed bedroom door; I tripped on my unmade bed cover which I had thrown off in the night. I knew it would happen before I even connected with the door; I saw it all in slow motion. I started to fall and let out a panicked squeal. My forehead connected with the round knob of the door handle with a loud bang and as I fell to the ground, I was briefly aware of the pain before I passed out.

* * *

_I was running through the forest, desperately trying to reach him. My fingers stretched towards him as he walked backwards; smiling in a mocking way as he moved away from me._

"_No please wait! Let me say goodbye!" I begged him and he let out a small chuckle. He was walking away at an extremely slow pace and although I was running with all the speed I could muster, he was still miles away. _

_I leant slightly more forward, in the hopes that I would get closer to him. I felt my feet slipping as I toppled forward from my unbalanced position, but as I was about the hit the ground; a cold, hard hand grabbed my wrist. _

"_Gotcha!"_

My eyes opened with a start. I blinked a few times as I tried to control my fast beating heart and then turned on my side with a groan; pulling my covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes again for a few seconds before blinking lazily at the clock.

1.17pm.

I gasped out loud as I realised the implications of sleeping in.

_Crap the school is going to call Charlie._

I sat up abruptly in the bed, but with that move I was faced with a painful throbbing in my head. Lifting my hand up to my forehead, I felt a large bump which caused me to hiss in pain as my fingers connected with it.

"What the...?"

The words I had spoken to myself trailed off as I had a memory of falling into the door.

_But how did I get here?_

It was only then that I noticed I was still wearing the clothes I had changed into for school. I shook my head a little in confusion and looking at my bedside table once again; I noticed a small glass of water and a pack of painkillers.

_Where did they come from?_

I felt a breeze move through the room and pulled my covers tighter around my body and with stark realisation; I looked at my now open window. I had closed it the night before in a fit of anger; a declaration that I didn't need or want Edward to enter my room now...he was too late. I of course hadn't meant it but with the chaos of the missing book; I had forgotten to re-open it when I had woken up.

_He came back...my visitor came back!_

A small smile played on my lips as I realised, whoever it may be, had picked me up off of the floor and tucked me in bed. He had also left me equipped to deal with the after-pain and for that I was eternally grateful. Resting my head back against the pillows, I looked at the open window and sighed.

_I haven't scared him away._

The only problem was that I didn't know who 'He' was.

* * *

I was correct in my assumption that Charlie would be called because of my absence. When he arrived home he furiously slammed the door before striding into the living room.

"Bella! Would you like to explain to me why you were abs...Oh God what happened to your head?" His anger was soon replaced by worry as he walked towards me. The bruise on my head was now a viscous black and the protruding bump only seemed to worsen with time.

"It's nothing I fell over and knocked myself out. That's why I missed school."

He looked at me suspiciously before nodding. "We should probably take you to the hospital in case you have a concussion or something." He made his way to the front door and retrieving my coat from the hook; he proceeded to try and shuffle my arms into it. 

"What?! Don't be ridiculous I just fell I do it all the time!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from him.

"You don't normally have lumps like that on your head." He pointed out as he tried once again to usher me into the coat.

"Dad...I really don't want to go." I pleaded with him before realisation hit his eyes. Carlisle had always been the one to treat me before and returning to the hospital would only be a reminder of what I had lost.

He sighed; obviously not knowing what to do. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"No." I answered and as I shook my head I winced slightly.

"Sick?"

"No."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

This was getting tiring. "Yes I forgot to mention the rib that's sticking out of my skin...wana see?"

Panic flashed across his face briefly but was soon replaced with a scowl.

"There is no need for sarcasm young lady." He said as he wagged his finger in my face. I wanted to be more understanding; more accepting of the fact that he worried yet, I was too tired to care. 

_I've been tired since he left._

I brushed my thoughts away as I stared defiantly back at Charlie. There was no need to dwell on such things, _who knows? Maybe he is the one visiting me?_ I still held that small amount of hope that it was he who had lifted me to my bed after my accident. 

_Surely anyone else would kill me?_

"Dad, I'm fine I promise." He sighed in acceptance but continued to look at me. He shook his head slightly. "When is MY Bella going to come ba..." His voice was cut off by the sudden ringing of the phone. There was no real need for him to finish his sentence because I knew what he was saying. He thought I had changed and he wanted to me to go back to the happy person I was before. He was right, I had changed; he however still held hope that I would one day be happy again and return to my former self. I held no faith in that. We stood staring uncomfortably at each other as the phone continued to ring in the background. He walked towards it after a second and spoke animatedly into the phone.

"What do you mean?...But why would they do that?...Can't you cope with it, I have something important going on at home?" He glanced at me before sighing and promising to be 'there' soon.

"I'm sorry Bella there's some sort of emergency with a group of kids and some road cones. Apparently they are intoxicated and are being aggressive to my men. They need me to go down to them. Will you be ok by yourself?" He clipped his gun back in place as he threw his coat back on.

I nodded my head and turned my gaze to the floor. How could I tell him I'd rather not have his company? I listened to his footsteps near the door and with the bang of it closing behind him; I released a breath of relief that I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

Although I told Charlie I was fine, my head was throbbing with pain. I decided that an early night might be in my best interests, so as I climbed the steps to my room I prayed that my dreams would be nightmare free.

I pushed my door open and entered the darkness. I could see nothing around me as I entered the room and lay softly on my bed. I stared towards the ceiling for a few minutes until I became increasingly paranoid that someone was watching me. A chill ran down my spine and in response to this, I reached my bedside table and turned my small lamp on. Light radiated throughout the room and connected with the darkest corner...a person in the darkest corner.

A scream rose in my throat as I jumped from my bed and backed away from a creature with black and red eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for nearly a week! I have been so busy. I have had no time at all to write (this was already written)- but I promise that I will update all my stories by Tuesday. Sorry again but please review!


	5. The Taste Of Ink

**THE USED-THE TASTE OF INK**

Is it worth it can you even hear me  
Standing with your spotlight on me  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now  
In this sea of lonely  
The taste of ink is getting old  
It's four o' clock in the fucking morning  
Each day gets more and more like the last day  
Still I can see it coming  
While I'm standing in the river drowning  
This could be my chance to break out  
This could be my chance to say goodbye  
At last it's finally over  
Couldn't take this town much longer  
Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be  
Now I'm ready to be free

_Chorus _  
So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this

And won't you think I'm pretty  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
And keep you there so you can see  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
We'll drink and dance the night away  
We'll drink and dance the night away

_Chorus _

savor every moment of this

As long as you're alive  
Here I am  
I promise I will take you there  
_x2 _

And won't you think I'm pretty  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
And keep you there so you can see  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there

_Chorus _

savor every moment of this _x2 _

* * *

I stared at the monster in front of me; knowing that these seconds would be my last. It's ironic that the idea of death would be the tool that made me feel alive; that made me feel happiness-I didn't feel numb anymore. The pain in my chest lessoned as I realised I would soon be free.

My eyes connected with the vampire and I held his gaze confidently; unafraid of the outcome. He was incredibly beautiful but then, all vampires were. He was very different from Edward but I couldn't decide whether he was more or less attractive than the love of my life, I think I was past caring. He had short black hair that was lightly spiked atop his head, making him look dishevelled and dangerous. His features were prominent on his face; chiselled cheek bones hidden behind his pale skin, pale lips that were the perfect size and a nose that was in proportion to the rest of his face. He was a man. I took in his appearance and guessed that he was probably in his early 20's when he was changed but I was unsure whether he brought his imposing build and smouldering eyes with him or if it was a development due to his death.

He continued to stand still in the corner of the room wearing a dark brown v-neck sweater with black jeans and boots. He was extremely tall; probably a foot taller than me and as he stared at me, I saw a look of confusion pass on his face. His dark eyebrows drew together as he watched me.

"I don't understand." He said; a deep voice sounded from his lips, it almost sounded like a growl. I kept silent, unwilling to answer the intruders questions yet hoping that he would kill me soon.

_Finish me please._

His shoulders were hunched forward slightly as he pushed away from the wall and took a step towards me. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed; his chest puffing out from the deep breath.

"I can smell them all around you but I have watched for over a week and no one has been here." I knew who he meant and I replied without realising my actions.

"Well then you haven't been watching close enough because Edward has been here." I lifted a hand to my mouth as the words left my throat. Where had the conviction in my voice come from? I didn't know if Edward had been in my room, I just knew that someone caring had; someone who showed kindness to me.

"I assure you no one of my kind has been." He spoke with the same amount of conviction as I had and I was surprised by his surety. His dark eyes smouldered as he watched me.

I looked away from him as his words penetrated my mind. _I know someone was here. I left them notes; they picked me up from the floor..._

My head shot up and I glared at him accusingly. "You! It was you in my room that day! You jumped out my window!"

He simply stared at me and offered no response. _Why would he be so kind as to place me in bed if he is going to kill me? _Thoughts raced through my mind. I didn't understand anything anymore and I didn't care.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked exasperated. I wanted death.

His eyebrows drew together again and he took another step towards me, he didn't know what I meant.

"Killing me." I elaborated. He recoiled at my words and stepped back towards the corner of the room.

"I'm not here to kill you." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tears stung my eyes as my hope was gone. Edward hadn't been here and my chance at freedom had passed.

"Well then why are you here?!" I demanded, suddenly angry that I knew nothing about my intruder.

"I told you. I could smell my kind around your house; I was curious." His face hardened as he looked at me; I could feel his hate from across the room.

Bravery or stupidity (I can't be sure which) sped through me and I spoke without thinking; "Well that answers a lot, if you're not going to kill me, how about you leave?" I said as I pointed to the window.

A growl sounded from within his chest as he flew across the room at me. He grabbed my shoulders roughly and held me a foot off the ground so that our eyes were level. "You silly little girl...don't you know not to tempt the devil?"

Anger radiated from his expression but still I felt no fear. "Please?" I whispered in a small voice as tears began to fall.

Shock flittered across his face before he dropped me to the ground. I fell in a heap and rested my back against the closet door as I brought my knees up to my chest.

He stalked over to my window and with his back facing me he asked his question. "How did you find out about us?"

I took a sharp intake of breath as I let my mind wander to the past. "It's personal." I murmured.

He turned slightly and took in my broken appearance. "I'm assuming you don't feed on people seeing as you refuse to kill me...why are your eyes red?"

He turned back towards the window and his shoulders tensed beneath his sweater as he copied my previous response. "It's personal." He took a deep breath and we stayed in silence for a long while.

With my head pressed against the closet I closed my eyes only to be disturbed by my visitor once again. "There are a family living in this area...they are like me...do you know where they live?"

I took a deep breath to steady my voice before replying. "They are gone. They left."

He turned to face me one final time; nodded his head in response and then dove from my room out of my window. I stayed in the same position for at least an hour feeling the pain of my memories before answering my visitors question truthfully.

"They left **me**."

* * *

**A/N:**

So there is the first meeting with the new vamp on the scene! It's only short but I will update again in the week at some point but only if you **review!** Let me know how you feel about the new (and slightly confusing) new character.lol


	6. You Could Be Happy

**SNOW PATROL: YOU COULD BE HAPPY**

You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

And all the things that I wish I had not said  
Are played in loops till it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were  
Not our last days of silent screaming blur

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should've stopped you from walking out the door

You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far

Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

Just do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

More than anything I want to see you girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

* * *

_To my beloved Bella,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. I'm trying so hard to keep living without you, but the truth is that you made me alive. Without you I only have an existence; not a life, without you I have nothing. The only thing that keeps me going is knowing that you are safe in my absence._

_I wish everyday that I was beside you; feeling your warmth through my fingertips, your blood rush beneath my lips...the flutter of your heart against my ear as I lay my head upon your chest, but I know that the past is irreversible. I keep trying to remember your smile but all I see is the pain in your eyes as I walked away from you. _

_How could you believe me? _

_I wish you had fought harder; begged me to stay because then I don't know if I'd have been able to walk away. I know it was the right decision to leave you but I regret our distance each second of the day. I'm trying so hard to be the person you believed me to be instead of the monster I am, but everything is so much harder without you. _

_I know it's wrong but I wish that you had believed in our love more; believed in me more to see that I was lying. How could you believe that I don't love you? You are everything to me! How could you not see it? The only thing that keeps me going is the idea that you could be happy. You could have everything you ever dreamed of, everything I wished for you. You are so strong and so capable that you can make anything happen. You can create a brilliant future; a life that you are worthy of. _

_I'm trying so hard to stop from running back to you and begging your forgiveness; it's a constant struggle. I keep thinking that if I return and saw your face for a moment then my thirst for you will be quenched, but I know that if I came close to you, I would selfishly stay; unable to walk away from you._

_There are a few things that I hope deep down you know. I never wanted to leave you; I could spend eternity with you by my side and it still wouldn't be enough. You completed me when I didn't know I was lacking. If you are right and vampires do have souls, then there's no question in my mind that you are the other half of mine. I'm so proud to say that I have known you; that I have loved you and that you, for a time at least, loved me. _

_Please be careful and do everything that you have ever wanted to do. Impact the world the way you have impacted my heart. _

_I love you more than I thought it possible and I'm so sorry I hurt you. Take care and be happy my Angel._

_I'll love you forever and beyond,_

_Edward_

_XXX_

* * *

I placed my pen slowly on my desk and rested my head in my hand. I don't know why I write letters to her; I never post them. It's easier if she doesn't know; if she thinks I don't care.

I felt anger rise in my chest as I grabbed a fistful of hair. Dry sobs racked my body as I looked at the paper, the words didn't convey half of the love I feel for her. With an angry growl I bunched the paper into my fists and in the blink of an eye, the paper was shredded and lay scattered around the floor.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself to hear the approaching footsteps of an almost silent visitor. I walked towards the window and looking out on the rain, I took notice of the London streets. Umbrellas were raised as people rushed to and from buildings; their heads bents low in concentration and as a form of protection against the damp.

I heard the click of the door behind me as simultaneously, my nose was assaulted with the smell of perfume. It was thick and musky; the opposite of Bella's scent.

"Honey, are you ok?" Nikki asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

Covering her hands with my own, I pulled them from my stomach and stepped out of her embrace. "I'm fine; I'm going for a walk."

"Will you be gone long?" Her voice sounded timid as she looked down at the cream carpet.

I stopped in the doorway as I put my coat on. "I don't know."

_I've been gone since I left __**her**_.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, is Edward with another woman? :-O GASP! Sorry I left it there but I like an air of mystery. Edward won't be back in this story for ages now I don't think, I wasn't intending for him to be in for a LONG time, but I saw this song and I couldn't control myself.lol

As always, review and let me know what you think.

Also, I got heavily flamed in a review for my story 'What Happens Now' so:

1. Please no flames

2. If anyone wants to laugh at how ridiculous people are; feel free to have a look. It's the last review posted – I didn't force her to read the damn story!lol

Also, I now have a new's section on my profile so check there for any update's or news i may have. There is also a link to vote Meyer as the most influential person of 2008 so get voting!

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Secrets

**Sylver - Secrets**

You said there's no solution here to find  
You went away and left it all behind  
I tried to open up your heart  
But we always ended up apart

All the secrets I can not reveal  
Secrets made you cold as steel  
All the secrets that you tried to hide  
You didn't need me by your side

I used to think our love was so sincere  
But after every fight you disappeared  
You tried to put the blame on me  
But you won't get away so easily

All the secrets I can not reveal  
Secrets made you cold as steel  
All the secrets that you tried to hide  
You didn't need me by your side

You said there's no solution here to find  
You ran away and left it all behind  
I tried to open up your heart  
But we always ended up apart

All the secrets I can not reveal  
Secrets made you cold as steel  
All the secrets that you tried to hide  
You didn't need me by your side

Secrets I can never tell  
Secrets get me in a shell  
Secrets that we try to hide  
You didn't need me by your side...

All the secrets I can not reveal  
Secrets made you cold as steel  
All the secrets that you tried to hide  
You didn't need me by your side

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's been a week days since my visit. There are no indications that he is still present in the area; however, on my journeys to and from school, as I ate my dinner, as I tried to rest at night; I felt as though someone or something was watching me. I prayed over and over that it was Edward, yet my naive nature seemed to have dimmed with the growing pain and I soon realised that if it was anyone; it wasn't him.

Today was one of those days, yet I've never been more grateful to have a stalker in my life.

* * *

I had finally found it! I had spent so many days looking; trying with all my might to find my place of happiness.

The meadow.

I took a step out of the trees and walked across the grass. The place that had once brought me so much happiness and joy; now left an ache in my heart. It wasn't as bright and cheerful as it had once been; once seemed, now it was darker; an oppressive shade of grey. Perhaps it was merely my attitude that made it seem that way, or maybe with Edward's departure, the flowers had slowly died as had my heart.

I sat on the cool grass for a while, taking in the scenery which now seemed bland. I was lost in my thoughts for some time which is why I didn't hear the approaching footstep's until they were directly beside me. I gasped as I looked up at the figure. Relief coursed through my body as I realised who he was, however the voice of an angel intruded in my mind; warning me to run.

_Stand up slowly Bella...be very careful._

Edward's voice sounded in my head as I carefully moved to lift myself from the ground.

"Well this is a surprise Bella."

"Hello Laurent." I smiled as I moved a step away from him. "I thought you were with Tanya's family?" I tried to be conversational as I backed away from him.

_Stand still Bella. Don't move._

I stilled my actions immediately; trusting the voice in my head for protection.

"Oh, I was." He took a slow step towards me; watching me as though I was prey. "They are a lovely family...although...I must say that their way of life is proving difficult for me." he smiled at me.

I let out a small chuckle which I hoped wouldn't show my nerves. "It must be a big change for you."

_Dammit Bella you need to get away from him._

I started to move away from him and soon it appeared as though we were circling each other. There didn't appear to be an escape.

"You have no idea how much I long for some human blood. No taste compares..." he eyed my neck in an obvious fashion as he completed his final statement.

"I'm sorry Bella...but I feel it's time to give in." He spoke with a smile before releasing a snarl.

_Run Bella!_ Edward's voice screamed in my head and I tried to turn; to follow his orders. I managed one step before I was thrown to the ground. I let out a scream of terror as I realised my desire to live. A week before, I had stood in my room begging for death to find me; now I wanted to fight but I was unable to.

Laurent grabbed my arms and flipped me over so that I was lying on my back; looking up at the snarling monster above me. I thrashed about as hard as I could; screaming in fear, yet nothing seemed to make a difference. My arms hurt from the intensity of his grip and I knew that this was the end. He reached a sharp nail to my face and, pressing hard onto my skin, created a long cut along my chin. The horrid smell of blood filled my senses as he lowered his mouth to lick at the small cut.

Everything was dimming around me as I started to lose consciousness. The last thing I can recall is Laurent's weight lifting off of me and a blur of black standing protectively over my body.

"Edward..." that was my last thought as the darkness took me.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of burning. The smelt of burnt grass made my throat feel dry and itchy and as I slowly came to my senses; I noticed the crackling sounds of high flames sounding in my ears. My heavy lids opened after much effort; fluttering slightly as my eyes became accustomed to the light. A large figure was sitting beside me. He was almost folded in on himself; his arms resting against his bent knees which were pulled to his chest and his head in turn, resting against his forearms.

I blinked a few times to ensure that the vision in front of me was correct but I only became fully alert when I heard his deep voice.

"Are you alright?" His voice didn't sound concerned. His question was said in such a flat monotonous voice that it sounded like a statement.

I raised a hand to my head and pushed my hair from my face. I ignored the dizzy feeling as I sat upright and stared at the creature beside me.

"You're shaking." I noted, to which he replied with a stoic; "Yes."

I sat watching him for a moment. "Why are you shaking? Vampire's don't feel the cold."

"The blood." His tone was abrupt and I knew immediately that he didn't want me to broach the subject further.

I turned my face from his and looked out at the fire ahead of me. The flames were dying down slowly with black smoke bellowing above.

"You saved me." I whispered.

"Yes." He clearly wasn't a man of many words and given my catatonic state for the previous months; one would imagine that I would show sympathy...

However, I didn't. "You know you could answer in sentences. It's rude not to." I snapped.

"You're one to talk." I heard him mutter.

I fumed at his comment and turned my glare towards him, shifting my body so that it was directly in front of his lowered face. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean? You don't know me!"

He let out a dark chuckle and slowly lifted his face. Once again I saw his perfect features and my breath caught slightly in my throat.

"I've been watching you for weeks, remember?" He taunted with a small smirk. "I know more about you than you think."

I took a deep breath; my nostrils flaring slightly in indignation. "What do you THINK you know?"

He watched me in silence as I huffed in his face. "I know that you refuse to talk to anyone. I know that you have been searching for this place for a while now but you kept getting lost. I know that you cry every morning and night. I know that you distance yourself from people and most of all I know that as in your sleep; you said the name 'Edward' before you passed out."

Tears filled my eyes as he gave me a rundown of my life. _Is that all I've become? _My mind questioned the truth in his words and I soon realised that he was correct. I wasn't a person anymore. I ceased to exist. The most hurtful aspect of his declaration however, was the mention of _his_ name; the name that had been forbidden since his departure.

Unwilling to show my hurt, I turned to anger. I huffed as I stood up and started a brisk walk away from him. "Well if I'm so pathetic, what does that make you? You're my stalker!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked into the shade of the trees.

I kept walking away and I was glad that he didn't follow. I trudged through mud, leaves and logs as I tried to find an exit from the forest. I hastily wiped the fallen tears from my face as I stomped through the woodland and after a while I realised I was lost. I stopped walking and looked at my surroundings. There was nothing familiar about the area I was trapped in, I didn't know where in the woods I was. I looked at my watch and realised that I had been walking for nearly two hours. I looked upwards and saw that the sky was darkening, giving way to the stars that shine at night.

Giving up I sat with my back against a tree and hoped that someone would find me soon. I let my mind wander as minutes began to tick away at a fast pace. It was almost fully dark when I turned my mind back to the stranger. There were so many things I wanted to ask him. I realised as I sat there, that I didn't know his name, his age, why he was looking for the Cullen's and most of all I didn't know why he had showed such consideration for me. He had placed me to rest in my bed when I had been hurt and now he had saved my life.

I didn't understand any of it.

I was shook from my thoughts as an owl hooted overhead in one of the surrounding trees. A shiver ran down my spine as I realised that it was completely dark and I was alone. It was nothing new really; I always felt alone these days. There was a difference however, to being alone in a warm house and being alone in the woods. The difference was fear and slowly I began to cry as I wondered if Charlie was worried about me. Did he even know I wasn't at home? I had come home from school many times of late and gone straight to my room, only resurfacing to take a shower. He rarely checked on me anymore.

I placed my face in my hands as I sobbed. I sobbed through fear of everything. Would I ever get home? Would this pain ever go away? Would I ever see Edward again? I cried for it all.

"Why are you crying?" My head snapped up at the sound and I felt an immense amount of relief at seeing his face. I quickly remembered his taunting words from earlier and stayed silent for a while.

_I don't need any help from him._

I folded my arms across my chest and although I realised I was acting like a child, I refused to look at him; willing him away with my mind. He stood still for the longest time, waiting patiently for me to answer him. Soon, he moved to the side of me and sat down against the tree also. We were silent for a long time. I started to hear sounds of rustling around me and I knew the creatures of the night were out to play. I knew that I had vampire beside me, but the thought of nocturnal animal's scurrying around me terrified me.

I grudgingly ended my silence. "I'm lost. I don't know the way back home."

Without a word from my companion, he stood and swept my up in his arms. He cradled me to his chest as he began to run and I closed my eyes tightly in an attempt to control my motion sickness. I felt my eyes prick with tears as memories of running with Edward flooded my memories. I kept them at bay and soon he was jumping lithely through my bedroom window with me in my arms. He placed my feet on the ground and after a few unsteady steps I made my way to my bed.

"What's your name?" I asked in a small voice, feeling embarrassed by the way I had treated him.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and gave a sigh. "Christopher."

A smile filled my face. I finally knew something. I wondered if he would allow me another question and I was grateful that I had tried, but confused at his answer.

"Why do you keep helping me?" I asked as I watched his figure cross to the window.

He lifted himself up onto the ledge and, before he jumped, he answered. "Penance."


	8. Stop and Stare

**A/N:**

I got a lot of reviews asking me what penance is. For those of you who did ask that question, penance is when you do something to make up for something else. For those who are religious, it would be performing a sin and then feeling guilty about it so you might go to confession and then do something to make up for it; a good deed. He's basically trying to make up for something bad that he did in the past. I wonder what he did that was so wrong? Hmmmmm :-P

* * *

**ONE REPUBLIC – STOP&STARE**

This town is colder now  
I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move  
I'm shakin' off the rust

I've got my heart set  
On anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself  
Counting up the years

Steady hands just take the wheel  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal  
For the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need, oh  
Can you see what I see?

They're tryin to come back  
All my senses push  
Untie the weight bags  
I never thought I could

Steady feet, don't fail me now  
I'm gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  


You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need, oh  
You don't need

What you need  
What you need  
What you need

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Do you see what I see?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the following morning feeling dazed and confused. Had last night really happened? My mind was spinning with questions and for the first time in almost seven months, my thoughts centred on another vampire; Christopher. The big question in my mind however, is what could he be atoning for? By the red of his eyes, it was obvious that he was a human drinker, yet, if that was his reason for penance, wouldn't he simply change his diet? It made no sense for him to continue as my protector, but he was still there when I needed someone.

It didn't make sense.

I got out of bed, realising that I was running late and looked out my window.

_Oh great!_ I remembered the fact that I had left my truck back at the wood's as Christopher had carried me home instead. I stomped to the bathroom for my shower realising that I'd have to walk to school. I turned the water off and heard the front door slam below me. Charlie had evidently left so I couldn't ask him to drive me. A few seconds later as I was drying my wet body, I heard a horrid but familiar and comforting sound.

_My truck!_

I quickly dressed and ran to my room; looking out of the window I saw my red truck sitting in the driveway in all its glory.

_He must have gone back for it._

I couldn't see anyone in the vehicle and so I did the only thing I could think of. Sliding the glass open, I leant forward and shouted as loud as I possibly could; "Thank you."

I'm sure I heard him chuckle in response.

* * *

School was another repetitive day. I sat in class in silence with my head down doing my work. I walked to lunch alone as I had every day since the Cullen's left but when I arrived at my destination; I noticed that 'my' table was already occupied. If I had paid any attention to the gossip milling around school, I'd have known that a new family had moved to town.

When I finally looked at them hard enough to read their expressions, I half expected to be greeted with another group of vampires. They weren't though. They were perfectly normal human beings who seemed overwhelmed by the change of scenery. Taking this change into account, I made my way over to a table that was fit to burst with students.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. I felt incredibly nervous; I hadn't spoken to these people in seven months.

Shocked faces greeted me until Mike began to scoot along pushing people further down the table.

"Of course you can. Sit here!" I smiled at Mike's enthusiasm and obvious acceptance but quickly controlled my features as I saw Jessica's scowl.

"So Bella are you feeling better now?" Lauren sneered.

I glared back at her. "I'm fine, thanks for the concern." I answered.

Jessica leaned across the table towards me. "So Bella, I'm having a party at my house on Friday night. My parents are going away. Do you want to come?"

I really didn't want to. "I err...well..."

"You should Bella." Mike said beside me.

I looked around the table at the faces waiting for my answer. They were just trying to be nice and welcome me back. "Sure. Sounds good." I managed a weak smile then I turned silent once again for the remainder of the conversation. No one tried to engage me in a discussion and I was pleased when the bell rang for class.

* * *

Friday arrived rather quickly with no visits from Christopher. Charlie had to go away to a police conference and wasn't due to arrive back in Fork's until Monday. The peace of the house was soothing as I began to get ready for the party.

It took me a long time to find something suitable to wear. Jessica had mentioned that the dress code was sexy but casual...whatever that meant. I finally chose a pair of skinny black jeans, a silk dark blue vest top which had some gem detailing around the neck line and some flat black shoes. I looked in the mirror and was quite pleased with what I saw. There was one problem however, and that was my hair.

As I debated on what to do with the tangled mass, the doorbell rang and I ran from my room to get it. Jessica stood on the other side of the door with a silver metal case and a set of curling irons.

"Hi Bella." She beamed at me.

Confusion was evident on my face. "Err...hi. Jess, what are doing here?"

She moved pass me and entered my house. "Well this is the first time you've been out since..." she trailed off. "I thought you might need help getting ready but I'll have to be quick, I still need to prepare myself." She exclaimed with a giggle.

Part of me was annoyed but a bigger part was touched that she would offer me help after such a large amount of time.

"Thank you Jessica."

* * *

I left my truck and made my way to the brightly lit house. People were milling about outside of Jessica's home, laughing and generally having a good time. The music was loud and as I walked into the house, I noticed that most people had begun dancing in a cleared area of the living room.

"Bella!" I looked around and found Mike waving an arm frantically at me from the other side of the room.

I sighed in relief at seeing someone I knew and made my way through the crowds to him. "Wow Bella. You look...wow." He managed to say.

Jessica had managed to get me seated long enough to create large bouncy curls which now cascaded down my back. Although it was torture, I had to admit that she did a good job. My hair was parted slightly at the side and now looked shiny and full of life. She had placed an amazing amount of make up on my face; trying to add a bit of colour to my pale skin. She had put foundation on and then with concealer, she covered the dark circles under my eyes so that people wouldn't suspect I had cried everyday for seven months. She then proceeded to place blue eye shadow on my lids which she mixed slightly with black to create a smokey affect. She almost took my eye out as she attacked me with eye liner and mascara but once she had finished; I could see that the pain had been worth it. I looked like a different person. My face almost glowed with a healthy sheen and I was almost, dare I say, attractive.

"Thanks. This was Jessica's doing, she's a talented girl." Mike's chest puffed out slightly in what I assume was pride and offered me a plastic cup that contained a large amount of drink.

I took a sip and choked at the bitter taste. "Eugh! What is this?!" I cried.

He laughed softly. "It's beer. Drink it; you'll enjoy yourself more tonight if you do."

I looked around me and noticed that everyone else seemed to be deeply intoxicated. Jessica was stumbling around a little as she giggled at nothing in particular and Lauren was dancing on a table that had been pushed against the wall. Given Lauren's personality I couldn't be sure if her antics were due to alcohol but I was pretty sure that it was helping.

I focussed my attention back on the cup in my hand and taking a deep breath, I gulped down its content's. I handed my empty cup back to Mike who then handed me another full one. I did the same with that one and as it emptied down my throat, I thought to myself that tonight could be more fun than I anticipated.

* * *

I tried desperately to focus on my watch but the stupid hands would not stop spinning. They just continued to move round and round at such speed that it was impossible to see the time. I felt along the wall of the bathroom and made my way back out to the masses.

It was strange, I had several more cups of beer but I didn't feel any different. Everyone else was falling over and becoming rather loud and obnoxious; yet I was the same as always. I tapped a tall boy on the shoulder.

"Do you know what time it is?" My voice sounded off to my own ears but I thought it was probably due to the loud music.

He laughed a little and steadied me as I began to sway to the left. "It's just after 1am."

"Really?!" I exclaimed and began to giggle uncontrollably. "Isn't time amazing? It goes on and on and on and on..." he started to back away from me with an amused look on his face.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked desperately but he just kept walking away from me.

A wave of nausea hit me suddenly and I took a deep breath to steady myself. I resolved that it was time to go home, I didn't want anyone else to catch whatever illness I was suddenly coming down with. I stumbled and managed to push my way out of the house and into the cold night air. Feeling around in my jeans pocket, I managed to locate my car keys.

_Wow I really don't feel good._

I managed to get to my old truck before I fell over. I was laying with my back resting on grass and my face pointing to the sky. I couldn't stop laughing at the idea that I had fallen. It was not a new occurrence for me but for some reason the world seemed lighter and brighter; like everything was a big joke.

_I wish Edward could see me now. I'm not as boring as he thinks._

With my giggle's continuing and the rain starting to fall, I began to sing.

"I'm not boring

Do do do do doooo

The rain is pouring

Do do do do doooo"

I found my song hilarious and continued to lie, getting soaked in the rain. I spread myself out and began moving my arms and legs, making angels in the mud.

That's how he found me.

"Helloooooo." I giggled up at my new friend.

He had a dark look on his face as he stared down at me. He wasn't wearing a jacket and I could make out his hard muscles clearly as his blue button down shirt, which he paired with black jeans and boots; clung to his chest from the rain.

"Have you been drinking?" He growled.

I narrowed my eyes into a glare before answering. "I only had a couple! I'm not drunk!" His aggressive posture as he towered over me made me feel extremely defensive.

He reached a hand down to help me up but I rolled away from him so that I was face down. "I don't need your help. I can do it myself." I spat as I struggled on all fours to stand. He crossed his arms across his chest as he watched me.

Getting up was a simple enough plan, except I couldn't find my footing and after the second time I fell back down, he growled in frustration.

"You're infuriating." He murmured as he wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me from the ground. My back was pressed against his chest as he carried me to the passenger side of my truck.

"Put me down." I shouted as I kicked my legs out in front of me.

He shoved me onto the seat and closed the door behind him with a bang before climbing into the driver's seat. He held an expectant hand out towards me. "Key's." He said.

I slammed them into his palm; hurting my hand in the process, while huffing at the situation.

I folded my arms across my chest and leant back against my seat.

* * *

I felt myself press down against something and the hard mass of ice began to pull away from me. I reached my hand out and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"Edward stay." I muttered as I tried to pull him back to me. I felt fingers try to pry mine from the material and even in my state of sleep I held a strong grip.

"Isabella. Remove your hand." A deep voice broke through my barriers and my eyes shot open.

I was lying on my bed, fully clothed and was clinging desperately to an angry looking Christopher. His red eyes were narrowed and his jaw was tense as he looked down at me. I felt fear gnaw at the pit of my stomach and snatched my hand away.

"Sorry." I murmured. He straightened himself and then moved around my bed and placed himself on my rocking chair.

I curled myself into a ball on my side and watched as he sat unmoving in the chair. Everything was still spinning slightly around me but sense was starting to form in my mind and I realised that I had drunk too much. I wasn't deliriously happy anymore. My depression began to set in again.

"What did you mean by penance?" I whispered into the darkness.

He didn't answer.

"What did you do?" I whispered again.

He didn't answer; instead he asked me a question. "Who's Edward?"

My chest began to tighten. "Why do you ask?"

"You were asking for him in the truck. You always ask for him when you sleep." Was his response. His deep monotone voice vibrated around the room.

To my embarrassment, moisture began to leak from my eyes as I thought once again of how empty my life was without him.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper in the darkness. "You don't have to tell me." For the first time since I'd met him; he addressed me with something other than contempt. His voice was actually quite soft and comforting.

"He was someone I cared about...care about." I rectified my mistake. "He left me. He didn't want me anymore."

He sat in silence as tears fell from my eyes in a steady stream. At least an hour had passed before he started to speak in a hushed tone. I had been in the midst of falling asleep when his voice disturbed me.

"I have been a monster for many years. I never thought about the people I killed; the lives I took, I only knew the hunger...the thirst. It all changed in the space of an hour. I hadn't fed in a while and I was hungry; desperate for blood to sate my thirst. I was walking through a quiet neighbourhood at night when the smell hit me. It was delicious. I knew I needed that blood. It was coming from a small house and I broke in through the back. When I got to the room that held the tempting smell, I was shocked to find a little girl asleep on her bed."

My breath was coming out in small bursts as I heard his story. Dread filled me as I hoped that he didn't kill the child.

"She had blonde hair which was fanned over her pillow. I had direct access to her throat; it was completely available to me. I crept closer to her but something must have caused her to wake. I remember standing completely still in the shadow's as I watched her blue eyes flutter open. She was only eight. She saw me standing in the corner of her room and for some reason she beckoned me closer. She was so trusting. She asked if I was an angel and for some reason I told her I was. I wanted her trust; I remember thinking that it would make it easier when I went for her neck...she would be willing. She was so sweet and innocent that I couldn't do it that night. Her smell taunted me though; the memory of her scent is still in my mind today. I left her home and I didn't return for her. It was a struggle every day."

He paused and gave a heavy sigh.

"I gave up after two years and went back to see her. It was the anniversary of our first meeting and as before, her blonde hair was fanned against the pillow and I struggled with what to do. She is the only human I have ever wanted that I forced myself not to bite. I couldn't bear to take her life. As before, she woke up but she remembered me. I remember her saying; 'You came back! I waited for you every night for a year but you didn't come back.' I didn't know what to say so I told her that angel's could only come to earth on the 15th of December. She made me promise that I would visit her the following year. Although I agreed, I had no intention of returning to her but for some reason, I was unable to stop myself from entering her house. It carried on this way until she was 17. She spent the night telling me about her new boyfriend. I remember thinking that I didn't like him. He didn't sound like a nice person. We parted once again and this time I allowed myself to kiss her forehead. It was like electricity passing between us. I had never felt that way before. I knew then that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. I watched her from then on. I kept in the shadows so that she wouldn't see me. She had a horrible home life and I watched as she cried every night as her parent's fought in the next room. It was unbearable to watch her in pain."

I couldn't believe that he trusted me with so much information. He had been nothing but rude and silent since I met him and now I understood why; he had lost someone he loved.

"What happened to her?" I whispered as he turned silent once more; lost in his memories.

"I had been travelling with a group of Vampire's. They became angry as I distanced myself from them; demanding to know where I was going, asking what had me so intrigued. Finally they said they were moving on, they wanted to travel a bit more. I told them I was staying and they demanded to know why. I didn't tell them; didn't want to risk them being tempted by the smell so I simply walked away from them."

He paused again and lowered his head to his hands.

"Sometime's vampires develop a gift. They can do things that a normal human cant. I can feel when something is about to happen. I know when something bad is coming; I can feel it running through my body. I don't know how it works but I knew that she was in danger. I rushed to her immediately and found her out with her boyfriend. I thought he was the danger at first as they got into a fight but he simply walked away and she stayed outside her house; sitting on her porch. I watched her cry and I wanted to comfort her but she couldn't know that I was there; she'd have asked too many questions. I watched her go back into her home and get ready for bed. The feeling of dread was still in my stomach but I needed to hunt; I hadn't fed in a while. I was convinced that she would be ok."

His voice seemed to get hoarse as he came to the end of his tale.

"When I went back to the place I was staying, my friends," he sneered at the word; "had her. They said that if she was the obstacle, then they would simply remove it. I was held down as they laughed, telling me that I had loyalties to my family not to 'some human'. They killed her in front of me as she called out for me to help her. I tried to get to her but I couldn't. I'll never forget the look in her eyes as she begged for my help."

I listened to his words and more tears fell from my already sore eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"My family left after that. I was consumed with grief so I just let them go. I wanted...I want to be the person she thought I was; an angel. I changed my diet and I've been searching for them ever since. It's been two years since she was taken from me."

I couldn't help the question that burned inside of me. "Why are your eyes still red?"

He looked up at me and our eyes connected in the moonlight. "I try not to be a monster but sometimes I slip. That's why I came here. I heard that there were a family of vampire's living here that only drink animal blood. I hoped they would help me. It's hard to do it alone."

He finished on a whisper so low I almost didn't hear it.

"I'll help you." I offered; resolved that I would be the person he turned to in his struggles.

He let out a harsh laugh. "You can't I'm too dangerous."

I shook my head. "I trust you. I'll help you. We'll do it together...for her."

He was silent for a while and I wasn't sure he was going to respond. "Thank you."

I snuggled further under my blankets.

"Now go to sleep." He growled. My monotone stranger was back.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's his story, isn't it sad? :-(

Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and to say thank you I wrote this very long chapter.lol it's over 4000 words people!

**REVIEW!**


	9. In The Arms Of An Angel

**A/N:** This song is so perfect for this chapter.

* * *

**SARAH MCLAUGHLIN- IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL**

Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh, beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
and may be empty.  
Oh, how weightless,  
then maybe ill find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
May you find, some comfort here

So tired of the straight life  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escape them one last time  
it's easier to believe  
in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  


and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as I began to wake up. I had such a pain in my head; it was the worst headache I had ever experienced. I opened my eyes slowly and then blinked stupidly at the vision in my room. Christopher was sitting on my rocking chair watching me as I slowly woke up.

"What time is it?" I croaked.

"10 Am. How do you feel?" He questioned but his voice didn't sound very sincere.

I groaned again and placed a hand to my head. "Like I was run over," I moaned.

He stood quickly from his chair and in the space of two seconds; he was at my side with pain killers and a glass of water.

"These will help." He stated.

I took the glass and the medicine from him and did what I was told. I rested my head back down against the bed and closed my eyes as I waited for the pills to kick in.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" He asked softly.

My eyes flashed open to his. He sat down softly at the end of the bed.

"About helping you? Of course I did."

He looked up at me and I saw the depth of his hurt in his eyes. I wondered briefly if my eyes showed the same.

"So, what are we going to do today? I think we should probably get to know each other a bit better if we are going to spend a lot of time together." I asked.

He stood from my bed and pulled my towel from my chair and threw it at me. "First you need to shower. You're covered in mud and you stink of alcohol." He exclaimed.

"I do not." I retorted in indignation.

The corner of his mouth lifted up slightly in a smirk but as soon as it appeared, it was gone and once again his dark and menacing look was back.

"If I'm going to stay here for a while, I'm going to need to find a place to stay. That'll be hard. I need somewhere remote but local with easy access to the woods."

I knew of the perfect place but I found myself unwilling to offer it.

"You'll need a car too." I said and he fixed me with a questioning look.

"I can run faster than a car can go." He told me in a patronising manner.

Mimicking his tone I replied; "Yeah... 'cause running everywhere around town at full speed won't be suspicious."

He glared at me for a moment before sighing in defeat. I let out a small laugh and as I made my way to the bathroom I called over my shoulder; "Don't worry I'm sure we can find you a cheap fixer upper."

He growled in response.

* * *

We made our way to the car dealership and he purchased the most expensive and fastest one he could find. It was a MBW M5 Saloon and he was assured that it was the best car on the lot. He wasn't happy however and as we drove towards Mc Donald's so that I could feed myself; he expressed his disappointment.

"You'd think they'd have a Porsche or a Lamborghini somewhere on site!" He hit the steering wheel in frustration.

I gaped at him. "This is Forks. MY TRUCK is considered classy and watch the steering wheel, you'll break it!" I scolded him.

We pulled up at the Mc Donald's and we both got out of the warm car and went inside. He seemed to recoil at the smell of greasy chips and burger's and I noticed when he stopped breathing. He waited in line for my food as I found a table and sat down. He wasn't happy about my choice to eat in and although we had come along way over night; he was still annoying and I wanted to make him as uncomfortable as I possibly could. What I didn't count on, was a surprise visit.

"Oh my God! Bella!" Lauren's squeaky voice sounded from across the restaurant. She ran over to my booth with a pitying look on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Aww and you're sitting by yourself." I glared up at her.

"Hello Lauren, how are you?" I asked in the most civil tone I could manage.

She smiled a sweet smile which left my mouth bitter. "I've been great..." she was interrupted by Christopher as he placed my tray of food in front of me and slid into the chair opposite. Her mouth fell open as she looked at him.

She physically shook herself and held her hand out as she flicked her hair in a 'seductive' manner. He just glared. She seemed offended by his behaviour, yet I wanted to applaud him.

"Bella?" She questioned in a high pitched voice. "Who's your friend?" She demanded to know.

"His name is Chris." I saw him raise an eyebrow as I shortened his name.

She smiled sweetly once more. "Perhaps I could join you?" She began to pull out a chair but panic set in and I found myself shooting a hand out to hold it in place.

"He's really anti-social." I offered as an explanation. The real reason I didn't want her sitting with us had nothing to do with Christopher, it was for my own sanity.

She became defensive immediately and glared at me. "Ok. I'll see you at school." She began to walk away before stopping suddenly and turning to face me. "I meant to ask you, have you heard anything from Edward? It's a shame how suddenly he just upped and left. He didn't even say goodbye...enjoy your meal." She sneered.

I blinked back the tears that were rapidly building in my eyes. "Are you ok?" My companion whispered, his voice soft again.

"Yep."

He simply nodded his head and leant back in his seat. I ate my food in silence and then we walked back outside and climbed into his new car.

"I know a place you can stay. I'll give you directions." I murmured.

Without answering he started the engine and we were speeding away from Port Angele's.

* * *

I directed him down the narrow path and soon we were at the place I feared. It didn't look as imposing as it had once seemed; now empty and bare. I took a deep breath to steady myself and then unclipped my seat belt. I walked to the house and pulled the spare key from its hiding place.

Christopher walked in behind me and took in the vast empty space.

"The bedrooms are upstairs." I muttered as I walked to the spot Edward's piano had once been. The house felt cold and uninviting now; completely different from the home I once knew it to be.

Christopher had run full speed up the stairs and soon after I followed him. He was in the one room I didn't want to go to. He had his hands tucked inside his jeans pocket's as he looked out at the scenery.

As I looked at the bare cd racks, I began to sob. Soon I was sitting on the cold floor; my legs unable to hold my weight any longer.

Christopher stood watching me break down. "Is it Edward?" He asked softly.

I nodded my head; "This was his room." My mind flashed back to the time he threw me on the couch; whilst keeping me secure in his arms. He had been so happy and playful that day...he had seemed happy with me.

"We went to the same school and soon I realised he wasn't like other people. I was almost killed by a van outside the front of the school one day and he held me to his chest as stopped the van from crushing me. His hand prints were dented into the side of the vehicle but he risked being caught for me. He saved my life so many times and each time he said I was worth it. He was my world." I cried.

"And now I hate him! He just left me." I looked up at Christopher through my blurred vision. "He made me believe that he loved me; that he wanted me and then one day he laughed as he told me he was leaving. He just stood there and broke my heart."

I paused.

"I hate that I still love him...but most of all I hate myself for believing that he could ever want me. I try so hard every day to forget but I can't!" I screamed at him as he watched me with sympathy and a pained look in his eyes. "He broke me and I don't know how to get better."

My cries were becoming louder and the sobs that ran through my body were making me shudder. Suddenly two strong and cold arms wrapped themselves around me and I wept for all that I had lost. He rocked me softly and soon my tears died down.

"I don't know the way back. I can't find my way back from this." I whispered.

His chin was pressed against my head as he whispered his reply. "I'll show you the way. I'll help you."

His arms tightened around me and I rested my heavy head against his chest. Minutes passed in silence before he spoke.

"I forgot how warm human's are." I could feel his cold breath tickling the back of my neck and i supressed a small shiver.

"I forgot how cold vampire's are." I answered.

"I like the warmth." He whispered and I said softly before drifting off to sleep against his chest; "I like the cold."

* * *

I awoke some hours later, feeling stiff and cold. I felt as though my back was resting against concrete but for some reason, it was a familiar feeling that gave me a huge amount of comfort. I opened my blurry eyes and took in my surroundings. I was still in Edward's room but it was considerably darker and it didn't seem as scary anymore. It could be because I had faced my demons, or perhaps it was the fact that Christopher still sat behind me with his arms firmly secured around my waist.

I began to stir uncomfortably and I felt his grip loosen on me. I tilted my head up and saw him looking down at me with an expressionless face.

"I'm sorry about that." I grimaced as I apologised. I could fill the blood rushing to my cheeks as I blushed and unwrapped his arms from around me.

"It's fine," was his gruff response and as we both stood and faced each other, I was suddenly overcome with embarrassment.

"So...is this house ok for you?" I gestured around the room.

He looked around and the place he had seemed calm and happy with earlier, he now showed distaste for as he looked around. "It's ok," he sneered with his nose scrunched up.

Anger bristled within me. The house was amazing; there was no feasible reason he could have for disliking the place.

"What do you mean 'it's ok'?" I mimicked in a squeaky voice. "It's better than ok, this house is amazing."

He scoffed at me and looked at the decor of the room. "If you like this sort of thing...he obviously lacked taste."

It was my turn to scoff as I looked at him in disbelief. "He had great taste!" I exclaimed.

He let out a dry laugh before walking to the door. "Whatever you say. I'm not staying in his room though."

I found myself grumbling in annoyance at his refusal to reside in Edward's room and I had to mentally slap myself when I realised that this was what I wanted all along. I didn't want Christopher to be in Edward's room. It would be as though I had pushed him out and even after seven months; I stupidly refused to let go.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, its end of year exams at uni over the next month so I'm going to be busy. Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and please keep it up!lol

Also, I wonder why Christopher suddenly hates the house? Hmmm. hehe


	10. Carry You Home

**JAMES BLUNT- CARRY YOU HOME**

Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.  
As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.  
If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.  
As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.  
And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes.  
As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.

* * *

The following week was full of unexpected sunshine and warmth. Due to this fact, I hadn't seen much of Christopher and it bothered me more than I had expected. Could I actually like the rude and obnoxious vampire who had barged into my life...or lack of life might be a better term. I went to school each day and tried to concentrate on the events taking place around me, but with Christopher's forced house arrest, my mind began to wonder to Edward more frequently. I hadn't realised it at first, but with Christopher next to me, I had a distraction from my heartache. Admittedly, it was a limited distraction as the pain was constant; but it seemed to lesson as we argued.

The last argument had been the worst and was the main reason I hadn't seen him in almost a week. It was on Sunday evening and Charlie was still away which meant that the two of us could roam freely around my small house.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked suddenly as he stood in the corner of my living room. I had offered him a seat as I settled onto the comfortable sofa but he had declined and opted to stand in the corner. He was definitely a strange being.

"I will." My evasive answer seemed to anger him and his jaw tensed as his eyes narrowed.

"Have you eaten anything since the Mc Donald's yesterday afternoon?" His voice was low and accusing.

I glared straight back at him. "I'm not hungry."

"Eat." He said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "No!"

"Yes." He spoke through clenched teeth and I once again screeched; "No!"

He strode towards me in powerful steps and I shrunk back slightly into the sofa. His large hands reached for me and in less than a second I was transported to a chair in the kitchen.

I stamped my feet on the ground and rose from my seat. "What part of 'I'm not hungry' do you not understand?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"Human's have to eat." He spat at me while his eyes shot daggers at me.

"Human's", I stressed the word; "have free will and can eat whenever the hell they want to. I won't have you dictating to me."

"Well if you grew up, I wouldn't have to!" He countered. He looked positively menacing as he glared down at me. His large frame took up most of the room. He was so close that I could feel the soft material of his black sweater as he towered over me.

I looked up at him and defiantly shouted. "You're not my father. You have no right to interfere."

My words seemed to shock him for a second and he blinked in surprise. He took a deep and stepped away from me.

With his back to me he exited the room; me close on his heels and as he reached for the door he pulled it open and shouted; "You're right. Why should I care what you do? Feel free to slowly kill yourself." He slammed the door behind him.

I hadn't seen him since. He hadn't visited at night once the sun was no longer a problem and my pride prevented me from visiting him. I worried all week about whether he had stayed in Forks, praying that he hadn't left me as well. By Friday night the worry was killing me and I jumped from my bed and ran down the stairs. I tripped on the final step and landed with a crash on the floor. Charlie came rushing out of the living room and pulled me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked his voice full of concern.

I straightened my red shirt and pulled up my jeans as I replied; "Yeah, sorry. I was rushing."

His eyebrows rose on his forehead. "Where exactly are you rushing to young lady at 9 PM?"

_Is that the time?_ "I thought I would visit Angela. We haven't really caught up in a while and I'm feeling better now..." my voice trailed off.

He smiled softly at me and I'm sure I saw tears glitter in his eyes. It was at that moment that I realised how much my actions had hurt him. The thought crushed me.

He patted my head in an awkward manner. "Go ahead. Don't be too late though and call me when you are coming home."

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He was taken aback by my surprising actions and then after a second secured me in his own strong embrace.

"Drive carefully." He said before placing a kiss on my head. I pulled away with a smile and I saw a light in his eyes that had been missing for some time, I think it was pride.

In a matter of minutes I was in my truck and pressing hard on the gas in an attempt to get to the Cullen house in record time. I reached to the side and rolled my window down fully to escape from the stuffy heat and I noticed that my hands were shaking slightly with nerves.

_If he's there what do I say? He was worried about me and I threw it back in his face...what if he's left?_

I looked at the speedometer and saw that I had managed to push my truck, albeit groaning in protest; to 60miles per hour. I was almost there and as I neared my destination my thoughts became more panicked.

_What if he has left and I go back to the way I was?_

It was because of my panicked thoughts that I didn't spot the tiny rabbit in the middle of the road until the last minute. In a frenzy, I turned the wheel full lock right but forgot to press on my brakes. I saw the tree coming towards me and I threw my hands in front of my face to protect myself from the impact of smashing glass. A second before impact I felt the breath rush out of me as I was heaved out of my window and into the air. It took me a moment to register what was happening and as I heard a sickening crunch, I realised that my truck had slammed into the tree while I was safe in Christopher's arms.

My breath was coming out in short pants and I looked down at the face of my savour. He was looking up at me with concern in his eye as I lay fully on top of him. His back was pressed against the cold road; holding me secure in his arms above him.

"What just happened?" I breathed.

My voice seemed to break his placid attitude and his glare was back. With me still in his arms he began to rant.

"You almost killed yourself trying to protect the cute little bunny!"

"It was instinct!" I retorted as I scrabbled to my feet.

"What to kill yourself?" He shouted.

I scoffed at him and looked at my truck. "Oh my God! Couldn't you have saved us both?"

He brushed dirt off his jeans. "It was you or the truck, what was I meant to do?"

"Well you could have stood In front of it and stopped it before it hit the tree." I ranted as I waved my arms around In front of me.

"You're incredibly annoying you know that? You could be grateful!" As he spoke I realised my behaviour and accepted that I was acting like a spoiled child. Why did he bring out the worst in me?

"And no I couldn't have stopped it before it hit the tree. I'm as hard as stone, it would have caused the same damage but with you inside!" He continued.

I took a calming breath before I spoke again. "Thank you for saving my life."

I said it with all the emotion I could muster. Looking around, I realised we were still quite far from the Cullen house and I wondered how he reached me in time.

"How did you get here so soon?" I questioned and he looked at me exasperated. "What?" He seemed baffled.

"The Cullen house is ages away? How did you get to me in time?" He looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Were you following me?" I demanded to know.

He glared a bit more then sighed and turned his head away from me. I had never felt more grateful to my new friend. Then, surprising myself with my new found hobby, I took a step forward and placed my arms around his large waist. He was so built that my hands couldn't fully encircle his frame and I felt him stiffen under my grasp.

Laying my head on his chest I whispered; "thank you."

I felt him relax slightly before he replied; with his arms still clamped to his sides. "You're welcome."

* * *

Chris ran me home that night and I stumbled through the front door making myself look as tired as possible.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the other room.

"Yeah Dad." I groaned, making sure that I sounded extremely distressed.

I heard him get up from his seat and he walked into the kitchen where I was getting a drink.

"I didn't hear you truck." He noted.

I gave a deep sigh which wasn't part of the act. I was deeply upset about my truck; it was so badly damaged I wasn't sure that it couldn't be fixed.

"I crashed it into a tree. I had to walk back." I said in a depressed tone. He came rushing forward and looked me over.

"Are you ok?! Are you hurt?!" he worried.

"I'm fine, honestly!" I pushed his hands away from my arms as he checked for cuts. "The car got the worst of it. We'll need to get it towed. I locked it up and left it there, it's pretty beat up." I grimaced.

I moved passed him and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired after all that walking." I told him.

He simply nodded and watched me go.

When I reached my room, Christopher was sitting in the rocking chair waiting for me.

"Hi." I whispered as I walked to my bed and sat down.

There was an uncomfortable silence and I used that time to play with my bed cover. I kept glancing at the clock and I soon noticed that 10minutes had passed in complete silence. He had been awkward with me since our hug and although I understood it probably made him uncomfortable to be so close to a human when he was trying to control his blood lust; I couldn't help but be annoyed.

"You could say something, you know." I whispered into the darkness.

I saw his body shift slightly in the chair and I could tell just by the outline of his body that he was extremely uncomfortable.

"What would you like me to say?" He didn't sound upset or angry; he didn't express any emotion in his voice. I wondered briefly how he could do that before I pushed the thought away and let embarrassment take me.

"I'm sorry for hugging you. I don't know what came over me." I said in defeat. I was sure that my blushing cheeks were visible even in the darkness; causing my face to act as a shining light.

"It's fine."

"Well obviously it's not because you haven't spoken to me since."

He let out a dry laugh. "I only speak when I have something to say. It has nothing to do with your hug."

I looked at him under my eyelashes felling sceptical of what he was saying. "You really don't mind?" I asked in a tentative voice.

"No." He stood up quickly and made his way to the window. "I'll pick you up for school on Monday."

He began to climb out of the window but I stopped him. "Wait! Why?" I was completely baffled by what he had just said.

He looked at me with an amused smirk. "Well unless you want to walk you are going to need me to drive you." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded my head in understanding. He began to climb out the window again but as before, I stopped him. "Wait!"

He huffed and glared at me. "What?" he growled.

I snapped my mouth shut quickly not expecting this change in personality. I answered him after a few seconds. "Will I not see you before?"

He regarded me with a look I didn't understand. It was pained, happy, confused and angry all at once. "Do you want to?" His deep voice vibrated through me and I nodded my head enthusiastically. I couldn't think of anything I wanted more.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! I was so happy with all my reviews from the last chapter that in my spare time today I started writing and I almost have the next chapter finished too! This chapter is a bit short its only about 2000 words but I wanted to show them getting a little bit closer. All Christopher fans will probably love him in the next chapter...I know I do!lol

Also, the Cullen's will be in the story very soon! We're almost there people, just one more chapter to go I think until we see the vampires we all love!

**So please review because the more I get the sooner I post.lol**


	11. Maybe You

**A/N:** Listen to this song or read the lyrics from Christopher's POV.

* * *

**RYAN ADAMS- WONDERWALL**

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

* * *

The following day I awoke with a smile to the rain. The dark clouds I had become accustomed to were back and knowing this; I smiled at the thought that Christopher would be visiting me. I bounced my way to the shower and stepped under the warm water. I sung while I was showering, 

enjoying the relaxation of the water as it fall down my back and once I was clean and refreshed, I dried off and dressed in a maroon vest top and faded jeans. I practically skipped back to my room but stopped abruptly beside my bed.

I hadn't cried. I hadn't thought about him at all. For almost half an hour I had forgotten the one thing that mattered most to me in the world. The tears came instantly and fell from my eyes in large droplets. I sobbed until I had no more tears to cry and walked down to an empty living room where I curled up on the sofa and felt nothing but guilt at forgetting Edward. It may have been brief, but it still occurred.

I don't know how long I stayed that way; my arms wrapped around my legs that were against my chest with blood shot eyes, but it's how a frantic Christopher found me. I heard his roar before I saw him come running down the stairs and stopping in front of me.

"Bella!!" Panic was written all over his face as he crouched down in front of me. The hard look that had been on his face when he charged into the room was now replaced with relief.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat forward and placed a hand softly against his cheek.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he gasped for air that he didn't need. Once he had calmed himself he explained his behaviour. "I was on my way to your house when I smelt someone...someone like me. I don't know the scent but it was near your house. I was afraid something had happened to you." He looked down as he spoke as though he was ashamed of his fear.

I reached my other hand forward and cupped his other cheek, lifting his eyes to mine. "Nothing happened, I'm fine." I whispered soothingly. "Thank you for being concerned...it means a lot."

We simply stared at each other and I found myself becoming lost in his eyes. As if an invisible force was pulling us, we started to lean towards each other but his murmur broke the spell.

"You've been crying." He noted.

My hands dropped from his face as though I had been burned. The realisation of what we were about to do cut me and a new wave of guilt passed through me. Although Edward didn't want me, I felt as though I was being dishonest to him. I felt as though I was betraying my heart.

"Edward." I whispered.

He shot up from his crouched position and moved as far away from me as he could without leaving the room. When I looked up at him, his hard expression was back and so was his stiff posture. I couldn't take another awkward silence so I broached the subject of the day's activities.

"What do you want to do today?"

He continued to stare straight ahead rather than at me. "I don't care." He mumbled.

"Can we go out?" I asked softly.

"Fine," Was his only response.

I wrapped myself up with a coat, scarf and gloves and we left. He walked a few paces ahead of me the entire time but I let myself ignore that fact and just enjoyed being outside. The rain had stopped and the fresh smell of warm grass filled my senses. I felt calm and relaxed in that moment; unaware of what would happen next.

We were walking along one of Forks' many winding roads but this one was relatively busy. A steady stream of cars passed us as we walked along the grass at the side of the road. The woods were next to us and I could hear the scurrying sounds of animals playing in the wet leaves. I almost fell when I crashed into Christopher who stopped suddenly and began sniffing the air.

"What is it?" My voice sounded timid to my own ears and when he looked at me I saw worry in his eyes.

"I have that feeling." He growled but his anger wasn't directed at me it was at the possible danger. As soon as he said those words we both heard the sounds of a car struggling along the slippery road. Both our heads shot up and we twisted to look behind us. A car was swerving erratically along the ground and it was heading right for me. Before it made contact I was entrapped in Christopher's strong arms and he threw us both to the ground of the woods and to safety.

Everything happened in slow motion then.

The car continued to swerve but as another car came in the opposite direction, the driver completely lost control and the two vehicles collided with a horrible sound. After the initial bang and sounds of broken glass there was silence except for the growling vampire beside me. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes had darkened considerably and watched as he moved away from me and began to crouch.

_The blood._

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I realised what he was about to do.

"Christopher, No!" I shrieked as I grabbed hold of his hard shoulders. He shook me off as though I was nothing and pushed me to the ground. I jumped up once more and this time stepped fully in front of him, making him look at me.

"Christopher look at me! Don't do this!" I begged as I grabbed his shoulders once more.

His eyes slowly came into focus on me but the trembling of his body continued as he battled with himself. "You need to run...now." He growled at me.

I saw his eyes travel back to the wreckage and I knew that if I didn't do something I would lose him. I grabbed his face in my hands and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I told you I'd help you and I will. You'll have to kill me to get to them."

As if I had slapped him he stumbled backwards with a look of horror on his face and began to move swiftly through the trees and away from the crash. I followed, running the whole way until I found him sitting on the floor in the middle of fallen leaves. He looked lost and fragile in that moment so I 

walked over and wrapped my arms around him, cradling his head to my chest. His body shook with the intensity of his emotions and I made cooing noises in an attempt to calm him.

"You should leave...might hurt you." He choked.

I strengthened my grip on him and kissed the top of his head. "No you won't. I trust you." I whispered as I began to rock his shaking body.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

**Edward's POV**

I travelled to Alaska in an attempt to please my family. I hadn't seen them for some time and I couldn't take Esme's begging me to visit any longer. Nikki came with me and it pleased my family to see us together; Rosalie especially. They were old friends and during my time in London, Rosalie had instigated a meeting in the hopes that I could love a nice 'normal partner'. It was a ridiculous concept when the only person I could ever love is Bella. With that said, we did however, grow closer over the past months and I found myself lowering the defences around my heart.

We were all seated in the living room when Alice's vision struck.

_Bella was running through the wood's looking terrified. She kept looking over her shoulder at her unknown attacker and due to this; she tripped and fell to the ground. Her scream sounded through the forest as she reached to inspect her injured leg and as she looked up, still panicked, a large male vampire was leaning over her._

My fists bunched at my side as anger took over my body. I let out an angry yell and began to pace the room.

"What is it?" Jasper asked from his spot beside a shaking Alice.

It took one word for the room to erupt in panic; "Bella." I growled.

* * *

**A/N**

Oooh Edward's back in the story! How does everyone feel about this? Who do you think is attacking her and what do you expect to happen? Review and let me know!!


	12. Stand In The Rain

**A/N:** This is the big one everybody! This is the return, the attack...the everything.lol it's a HUGE chapter because I couldn't bear to leave it on a big cliffy so enjoy!

Also, in regards to the last song I posted, I know I posted the cover version and that's because I just prefer it...the slower pace fitted the last chapter better than Oasis' original version. I will be posting a lot of covers in future chapter's, just wanted to let people know I hadn't made a silly mistake.lol

Oh! There's a story told in this chapter and just so you know, Bella doesn't realise what it means.lol

* * *

**SUPERCHICK- STAND IN THE RAIN**

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down

She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down

Chorus:  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down

She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

(2x's)  
Chorus:

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We stayed in the woods for a long time, long after the sun had set and the owls had started their melodic chants.

I just held him.

I don't know how comforting my warm embrace was but it was the only thing I could think of to do. He had been there for me, protected me and it was my chance to protect him...from himself. Eventually the mixture of cold night air and his icy body began to affect me and I felt myself begin to shiver. Without a word, Christopher moved from my arms and stood; stretching his body to the sky in one graceful move. I looked up at his lifeless eyes questioningly and he bent towards me and swept me into his arms. With one arm hooked under my knees and the other around my back, he cradled me to his chest and ran with me to my home. The soft movements of his run, which would 

have normally made me ill; made me, feel lethargic and I slowly started to drift off to sleep. Before dreamland could completely capture me however, he was setting my feet down on my porch and jumping lithely through my bedroom window where he waited quietly for me.

After some quick excuses about being tired to Charlie who was preoccupied with the television, I had a shower, changed my clothes and retired to my room for the night; smiling softly as I saw Christopher sitting in the rocking chair I now thought of as his.

"Hi." I whispered as I walked to my bed and pulled the covers back so that I could settle in.

"Hi." His voice sounded hoarser than usual and I reflected on how emotional and difficult the day had been.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and stifled the yawn that was threatening to attack me.

He was silent for a few minutes before I heard him take a deep sigh. "I still feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know what but it's been getting worse all day." He sounded lost and angry and I wished there was something I could do.

"There is no danger. You're imagining it...it's been a tough day." I tried to comfort him.

"No." He growled. "You probably won't like this but I'm not letting you out of my sight until it passes."

I could hear the conviction in his voice and I knew that it was pointless to argue. In all honesty I didn't mind the idea of him being with me constantly; he distracted me from my memories.

"Ok." I muttered before the yawns began to attack.

"You're tired." He stated as he shifted forward slightly in the chair, resting his forearms against his knees.

"Ummhmm," I agreed. "Christopher? Tell me a story...a fairy tale...I want a happy ending." I was so tired I could barely form the words and they came out sounding slurred.

I heard a growl rumble in his chest. "I don't know any." There was a hard edge to his voice.

"Please?" I begged softly.

I began to drift off into the land of sleep, giving up hope that he would fulfil my request when I heard his deep voice speak softly.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a princess. She was loved by everyone. She was pure and good and loving...she would help anyone she could. One day she met a prince and fell madly in love. She was happy at first but soon things changed when he told her he was leaving."

Even in my sleepy state, I realised I hadn't heard this story but I was hopeful that it would have the ending it deserved.

"She was heartbroken. He was gone for a long time and she had all but given up hope of his return. One day, she met a common boy whom she befriended. He had always been alone, not really wanting any company but there was something about this girl that drew him in. He found himself unable to leave her. He was tormented by his past...his failings...but slowly, the princess began to make him feel worthy again...made him feel like there was hope. He began to fall in love with the princess but she was still deeply hurt by the prince and to an extent, refused to let the common boy mend her."

He paused and curiosity got the best of me.

"What happened?"

He cleared his throat and continued. "It took a long time, but he fixed her in the end the way she fixed him. He swore that he would never let anything else harm her and he protected her for the rest of their lives."

My eyes drew heavier and my breath evened out as I was pulled under into the darkness of sleep.

"He made sure that she was happy and he guarded her heart for the rest of eternity."

As I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt something cold brush my cheek and I could have sworn it was the teasing feeling of fingertips.

* * *

"_Edward?" I whispered as he stood in front of me. We were in the cover of trees and in complete darkness except for the shining light of the moon._

_His eyes were cold as he glared at me. "I don't love you." He said. I watched as a dark figure moved towards him and although I couldn't make out a face, I could tell it was female. He reached towards her with a smile and soft eyes and lowered his lips to her._

_My lips began to quiver as I begged him to stop. "No! Please don't do this." I cried. I ran towards him and pulled on his hard arm, tugging him away from her. His head moved slowly to face me and when he did I saw nothing but hate on his features. Swinging his arm back he threw me off of him but before I could hit the ground, strong and safe arms held me._

"_I'll always catch you." A voice whispered in the darkness before I was placed softly on the ground._

_I watched, transfixed as Christopher advanced on Edward and the dark figure floated away. I watched as they glared at each other and crouched into fighting positions. Loud roars left their throats before they leapt at each other through the air._

"_Noooo!"_

"Bella!" Someone shouted as I was shaken awake. I awoke with a start and saw Christopher perched over me on the bed. My breath was coming out in short bursts as I worked to control the erratic beating of me heart.

"What's wrong?" I asked in confusion. _What's happening?_

His brow creased as he looked down at me. "You were having a nightmare." I stared at him stupidly for a moment before I noticed the wetness on my cheeks. Lifting a shaking hand I wiped under my eyes and when my fingers came away I saw tears glistening on the tips.

"Are you ok?" He was worried; I could tell by his expression, one he had only shown me a couple of times over the month I had known him.

Nodding my head I tried to reassure him. "I'm fine."

* * *

The morning passed in a bit of a blur. I managed to convince Christopher that it would be safe for us to leave the house which wasn't easy as his paranoia had not dwindled since the previous night. He was still convinced that something was going to happen to me and due to this; he was extremely tense as we walked through the woods. We walked for ages and soon, I didn't know where we were but I knew that Christopher would lead me home.

I picked up a flower which had fallen to the ground and cupped the delicate red petals in my hand. They were soft as silk and I immediately became engrossed in its beauty.

"What's that?" He asked softly from behind me, his breath tickling my ear which sent a shiver through my body.

Surprised at his silent approach, I gasped and spun around to face him; my eyes level with his broad chest. He wore a soft cashmere navy blue sweater today which he paired with his trademark black jeans and boots. His scent filled my senses and I realised that he reminded me of the ocean; fresh, clean but strong...a scent that drew me in.

Lifting my chin, I looked into his curious eyes and held up the flower I had found in a sea of dead, brown leaves. "It's just a flower." I said softly.

"Oh." He whispered as he looked down at me. My hair blew softly around my face from the breeze and a strand caught onto my cheek.

I saw his hand rise and stop a few millimetres from my face as though he was asking for permission. His eyes held my gaze in a lock I couldn't have broken even if I had wanted to. Slowly; soft fingers brushed against my skin as the lock of hair was removed from my cheek with a whisper of fingertips that trailed softly down to my neck.

My breath began to rasp as excitement caused through my veins. My lips parted of their own accord and a small whimper left my throat from the feel of his tender touch on my skin. For a brief second he looked afraid, but soon the look was replaced by determination and a second later his face was lowering to mine.

My eye lids began to drop as I waited in anticipation of the touch of his lips but that connection never came. His head snapped and his body twisted at such a speed that a soft breeze engulfed me. A growl began low in his chest as he began to crouch with his back to me.

"What?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Vampire." He growled. Suddenly he straightened and closed his eyes his head moving softly to the side as though trying to hear something.

Another growl vibrated in his chest as he spun around and lifted me from the ground. "There are lots of them." He began running with me at high speed, his face tight with worry.

"What do they want?" My voice trembled with fear and he didn't answer...but I knew they most likely wanted me.

"I can't outrun them." He gasped as he continued to speed through the trees. I saw the top of the Cullen mansion coming into view and I knew that soon we would be safe...well safer.

He stopped abruptly and placed me on the ground. "Run, I'll hold them off. Use the shutter's in the house to lock yourself in." He growled at me but I stood stupidly in fear.

"No! What about you?" I cried as I held onto his arm.

He pushed me off. "Dammit Bella just go! I can't risk losing you as well!" He exclaimed as a dark look crossed his face.

"Run!" Was his final word before he turned his back on me and crouched in defence.

With tears in my eyes, I turned toward the Cullen house and began running through the woodland as fast as my feet would carry me. I allowed myself one last look over my shoulder at my protector and because of this; I tripped on a stray stone and fell forward with a scream. I hit the floor hard and a shot of pain spread through my ankle. I turned onto my back and reached for my foot as Christopher landed in front of me. His arms reached to lift me from the ground; to force me to run once more when a blur flew overhead; crashing into him with the sound of boulder's colliding.

They flew through the air together and I heard Christopher's angry roar as he landed against a tree, causing the ground to shake with impacted.

Everything happened so fast then.

Blurred people came from all directions, each heading for us. I tried to scramble to my feet but fear had paralysed me and I watched as some advanced on me and some advanced on Christopher. My eyes were wide with terror and when some slowed to a stop in front of me, fresh tears pierced my vision as a pixie stopped beside me with spiky black hair. Esme, Rosalie and an unknown girl were beside her and they all reached for me.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she lifted me into her arms.

"Help him!" I shouted; confused about what was happening. _Why aren't they helping Christopher? _I thought.

I turned in her arms and saw why they weren't helping him. The blur that had ripped Christopher from my grasp had been Edward who was being thrown to the ground by my enraged protector. They moved so fast that their actions took less than a second and soon Christopher was attacked by the viscous combination of Emmett and Jasper. He managed to escape from their grasp as Edward re-entered the fight cutting him off as he made a move to grab me from Alice's grasp, obviously thinking I was in danger. I saw the bright gleam of Edward's teeth as he took him down and watched helplessly as my protector and love fought.

My mind connected with my body and soon I was writhing in Alice's arms. "Please don't hurt him!" I was screaming and Esme whispered, "Edward's fine."

"Put me down." I hissed at Alice and in surprise she loosened her grasp allowing my release. As my feet hit the ground, I gasped in pain and my eyes connected briefly with Christopher's as his head shot up to check on me. He threw Edward off of him as once against Emmett and Jasper threw themselves at him.

I stumbled forward, my mind not recognising that I couldn't help in this physical battle. Tears cascaded down my face as I watched Edward move gracefully towards a helpless Christopher who had a panicked look on his face; panic for my wellbeing.

"Please stop hurting him." I screamed but no one listened and then I realised they thought I wanted to protect Edward.

Edward grabbed Christopher by his sweater which was now torn and ripped and threw him to the left; causing him to land near me. As Edward prepared to pounce again, I summoned all the strength I had left in my soul and ran through the pain of my ankle to Christopher, throwing myself over his chest as I sobbed.

In his weak state, he tried to push me off but I held a strong grip on his chest and refused to move. I looked up with tear blurred vision and saw Edward land beside me, a look of anger on his face. There was a gasp as everyone realised who I was protecting, who I didn't want to be hurt.

"Edward, please don't hurt him." I whimpered as I stared up at my love. He looked pained and confused as he looked down at me.

"He's my...my..." the world went black as I passed out.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I could smell her and I could smell...him. The vampire had her! I ran as fast as I could, easily tearing ahead of my family. I couldn't lose her.

My family's worried voices rang in my head as I ran towards my love, each of them hoping we would get there in time. I dodged trees as I ran and soon I saw the image in Alice's vision. I saw Bella fall and heard her scream of pain followed by the large vampire who ran and crouched over her defenceless and shaking form.

_Get away from her!_

My mind screamed as I leapt at him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him over the top of her. I threw him hard as I landed with grace and saw him fall into a tree. His red eyes glistened with anger and I heard his mind say my beloved's name. We both roared and threw ourselves at each other while the other members of my family joined the fight.

He was strong and he threw us off, each time moving back towards Bella who was safe in Alice's arms. Pure hatred burned inside me as I realised he refused to let his prey get away and I let the monster in me come out; wanting to cause him the same amount of pain, he would have caused her. With our speed, everything happened in the space of seconds and as I threw him to the side and began to pounce, I barely had time to recognise that Bella had thrown herself over him.

I landed to the side of her, barely missing her injured body and glared down at the picture my mind couldn't comprehend.

_Why is she protecting him? He was going to kill her._

His arms were pushing her away from him as his mind chanted; _protect her._

I felt pain in my chest as I realised she knew him and he cared for her deeply. She gazed up at me with the bright brown eyes I loved but were now marred with tears and listened as she begged me not to hurt him.

I stumbled back as though she had slapped me and watched as understanding crossed the Vampire's face. His body relaxed slightly as he wrapped a tight arm around Bella and as she tried to explain their relationship, she passed out; her mind exhausted.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the sound of hushed whispers but I was unable to open my eyes.

"Will she be ok?" A soft voice asked, full of concern...Esme.

"She just needs to rest; she's been through a lot in a short amount of time. She's just trying to deal with the shock." Carlisle answered.

A perky voice sounded next. "She can hear us, she's just waiting until she can open her eyes."

I felt the mattress I was laying on, dip under someone's weight and then I heard a soft voice whisper to me.

"Bella?" I struggled to open my eyes, desperately wanting to see the source of the voice. My eyes fluttered softly and I saw Christopher worriedly leaning over me.

"Are you ok?" I croaked and he scowled at my concern for him.

"You should worry about yourself! What were you thinking getting in the middle of that fight?" His voice began to rise as his eyes narrowed.

Leaning up on my elbows I glared at him. "Well someone had to do something...you could be a little more grateful!" I shouted back.

He stood in one swift movement but continued leaning over me as he pointed his finger in my face. "And you should be more careful! I told you to run...why can't you take orders?!"

Ignoring the shocked faces that were all around us, we continued our fight. "Because I'm not a dog that you can order!" I retorted.

"Well you show the maturity of one!" He shouted.

"Guys?"

"What!?" We both roared as we turned to face Alice who had interrupted us. I felt remorse immediately and my face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Alice." I whispered as I looked down in shame. Before I could take another breath, she launched herself at me and embraced me in a hug as she squealed.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much, I wanted to come back and see you but..." she was stopped abruptly by a low growl.

I looked up and for the first time, I realised the whole Cullen family was around me. I began to feel panic immediately and I tensed beside Alice. I took in the faces of Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and another vampire I didn't know, before settling my gaze on the Greek god in the room.

His face was hard as he looked at me and I felt my breath leave my lungs.

"Why are you here?" I whispered softly, my chest hurting as I looked at him. I could see Christopher in the corner of my eye, his back pressed against the wall with his strong arms folded across his chest. He looked angry.

"Alice had a vision of you in danger." Was Edward's simple reply as he continued to stand completely stiff.

I let out a breath of air in a "humph" sound. "Let me guess **she** was upset?" I asked with a sneer. I hated him for what he did to me but I hated the fact that he still hadn't walked forward and wrapped me in his arms; more. That was what I wanted most.

"Yes." He ground out between clenched teeth. His family looked towards him with confused expressions but I ignored them, continuing to stare at the source of my pain.

"Well I'm sorry for pulling you away from your 'distractions'." I said, sarcasm rolling from my tongue.

As I said this, the unknown girl who was standing beside Edward, reached over and clasped his hand firmly in hers. Tears blurred my vision immediately and I had to blink rapidly to keep them under control.

"Guess you didn't." I muttered as I looked down.

"Bella..." Esme began but I interrupted her, looking at Christopher. "I want to go home." I whispered, it was all I could manage or my voice would have broken. I couldn't let Edward see my weakness.

Edward's head snapped towards Christopher. "Why are you thinking that you are homeless now?" He asked confused.

"I've been staying here." He explained.

"You can stay with me." I said softly but Edward disagreed. "No, you can stay with us." His voice was tense and I saw him step forward slightly when Christopher reached to help me off of the bed.

"I'm staying with Bella." Christopher replied in a firm voice.

"No you're not." Edward spat through clenched teeth.

I whirled my head to face him, disbelief written all over my features. "What the hell has it got to do with you?" I roared; my anger getting the better of me.

Everyone's eyes widened in astonishment. I had never expressed anger in their presence and it had definitely never been directed at Edward. He was everything to me and even though he had caused me so much pain, I felt an additional tear in my heart as I shouted at him.

Surprise crossed his face briefly before composing himself and fixing me with a glare. "He's not safe." He said in a low voice.

Christopher was holding my arm as support for my weak ankle which was now bandaged. He was extremely tense beside me as he held me upright and I knew that he wanted to attack Edward.

"He would never hurt me." My voice sounded deep as I spoke through clenched teeth, trying desperately to control the anger I was feeling for Edward.

He snatched his hand from the girl beside him and took a step towards me. "He has red eyes Bella!"

"And so did you at one point." I exclaimed.

I turned to look at Christopher once more, "Take me home."

Before we could turn towards the door Edward was in front of Christopher, who had shoved me behind him in a protective move; their chests were pressed together as they prepared to fight.

"I'm not letting you take her." Edward spat in a barely audible voice.

"Well you don't have a choice." Christopher hissed back.

Edward spotted the hand that Christopher had firmly placed around my wrist and I saw pure hatred in his eyes.

"Get your hands off of her!" He roared as he reached for me. Christopher's spare hand shot out and caught Edward by the throat, cutting his action off.

"Christopher!" I shouted in shock and he immediately let Edward go. Edward stumbled back one step before turning his heated eyes on me. His face was pleading with me to stay.

"You promised me you'd be careful." He whispered softly and in that moment I saw the Edward I loved.

Tears blurred my vision, it was easier to hate him than to miss him so, even with tears falling from my eyes, I clenched my teeth and spoke. "And you promised you would never come back."

So much pain entered his eyes; I knew he would cry if he could...I just didn't understand why. Without waiting for Christopher, I pulled my hand from his grasp and limped to the door. We left Alice's bedroom and when we were at the top of the stairs, Christopher swept my broken body into his arms and ran me to his car.

I sobbed the entire way home.

* * *

**A/N:**

So what did you think? Please review and let me know! Also, I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews last chapter and so far...im sorry I haven't replied iv had so many essays to write and I've been a bit distracted by 'The Host.' It came out on 1st May in England so I've been reading it whenever I've had the chance.lol


	13. Chasing Pavements

**A/N:** I updated today because I got over 50 reviews for yesterdays chapter and I was too excited to contain myself! This is long too, also 5,000 words and as you're about to see, Bella can be a real bitch when she's hurt.lol

Give lots of updates and I will update again soon...I love them!

This song could be read from Bella's, Edward's or even Christopher's POV.

Oh and words in bold are stressed words.lol

* * *

**ADELE: CHASING PAVEMENTS**

I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over,  
if I'm wrong I am right,  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust,  
i know this is love but,

If i tell the world,  
I'll never say enough,  
Cause it was not said to you,  
And thats exactly what i need to do,  
If i'm in love with you,

Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

I'd build myself up,

And fly around in circles,  
Wait then as my heart drops,  
and my back begins to tingle  
finally could this be it

Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
Should i give up,  


Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

* * *

**Bella's POV**

They came back.

**He** came back.

I sat in Christopher's car, buckled in with my feet tucked to my chest as I sobbed. _Why did he have to come back NOW?_ My heart had just started to mend itself...I was feeling happier...I was feeling stronger.

I felt completely broken as sobbed wracked my body. I needed to calm myself before Charlie saw me but I didn't know how. I didn't understand why they had come back and I certainly didn't understand how they could think Christopher was a danger to me! If they hadn't sped through those woods towards me, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have a sore ankle, Christopher wouldn't have a torn sweater...I wouldn't be crying. He just stood there holding her hand! The audacity of that action! _Why does he keep hurting me?_

Christopher stopped the car in the road a while from my house. He had been silent the entire car journey, just listening to cries which only worsened the more I thought. He reached for the key and turned the engine off, then unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me towards him. His arms engulfed and all I did was cry harder. I grabbed a handful of his crisp white, button down shirt which he had changed into while I was unconscious, and I clung on with all my mite.

"Shhh, it'll be ok." Christopher soothed.

Shaking my head from side to side, my forehead pressed hard against his chest; I disagreed.

"No it won't. He came back and he brought...he brought another..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I cried for a while longer before Christopher's soothing circles on my back began to calm me down. Soon I started to feel...nothing...no pain, no hope, I felt absolutely nothing and I embraced the feeling again; happily reverting back to my previous state.

I pulled myself from Christopher's arms and sat back in my seat. "Why does he keep hurting me?" I whispered, my voice sounded dead.

Christopher didn't answer and I barely noticed his worried stare. I opened the door and stepped out into the night air. It was cold but I didn't particularly take any notice, I just began walking towards my home.

Christopher was by my side until I opened my front door and I saw him jump through my open bedroom window.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called out to me but I felt too dazed to answer. He was in front of me in an instant, his hands gripping my arms as he shook me.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked urgency in his voice. Soon my eyes focussed on him and with a significant amount of determination, I pulled myself from my zombie state to comfort him.

_I won't hurt my father again._

I blinked my eyes. "Sorry dad. I'm fine, just tired."

He didn't look convinced but I managed to lift my lips in a smile that I'm sure looked like a grimace. He removed his hands and stepped out of my way.

"I'm sorry dad. I'll be fine in the morning I promise." I looked at him and he nodded his head slowly. He didn't ask any more questions so I walked up the stairs to my room.

"How are you?" A voice in the darkness asked.

I lay on my bed, fully dressed and answered. "I'm fine...I will be anyway. Are you still taking me to school in the morning?" I asked wanting to distract myself.

"If you want me to." Christopher replied in a soft voice.

"Good." I muttered before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_What's happening?" I asked, frightened and shaking. I didn't know where I was. There were people all around me, laughing at my fears. I looked around and it seemed like I was in an abandoned warehouse._

_I stood, completely paralysed with fear. "Please don't hurt me." I begged and I was rewarded with a laugh. There was a flash of red hair in front of my face as someone ran past me._

_I heard a bang from above and realised that someone new was coming._

_I gasped in shock as I saw his face, then I felt immense relief...he would save me._

_I was grabbed from behind and although I twisted, the grip was strong and I was unable to escape. A growl escaped from the Angel in front of me...a sound that was anything but godly. _

"_Let her go!" He roared. He came towards me but around ten men grabbed him and forced him to the floor._

_The woman with the red hair stepped in front of me. "If she is the obstacle that keeps you from joining us then I will remove her."_

"_No!" He gasped. "Let her go, take me instead!"_

_The woman laughed and turned to face me. I saw an evil glint in her eye and tears started to fall down my face. "Please don't hurt me." I begged again as I trembled in my captor's arms._

_My Angel struggled on the ground, fighting against the people that held him._

_The red haired woman stepped towards me and the man that held me released me from his grasp. I made a move to run but the woman grabbed me forcefully and held me in front of her. Moving my head to the side and my hair from my neck, she sniffed._

_I whimpered in fear and continued staring into the horrified eyes of my friend. "Help me!" I begged but he couldn't move, he was pinned to the floor._

"_She smells delicious Christopher." The woman said before I felt a piecing pain in my neck._

_My eyes stayed connected to the Angel until darkness came._

* * *

I shot up in bed my breath coming out in rapid bursts of air. Christopher was beside me in a second asking if I was ok.

"I'm fine." I breathed. "Just a bad dream."

He was crouched beside my bed, my hand in his as he rubbed soothing circles in my palm.

"Christopher?" I whimpered as reality caught up to my foggy mind. "He's really back isn't he?"

He looked down at the ground before looking at me. "Yes."

My lips began to tremble as I once again began to cry. "Can you hold me?" I muttered, moving over slightly in the bed. I felt as though I was falling apart and I needed someone to hold me together.

He looked hesitant at first, and then he lay beside me and pulled my head against his chest. I sighed softly in relief as the burning in my chest cooled and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Thank you." I murmured and looked up at him. He used his thumb to brush away a fallen tear before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. His head didn't move away immediately as I expected, instead his eyes connected with mine and I forgot my troubles. For the second time that day, his mouth began to lower to mine and as mine rose to meet his, a loud bang sounded outside. I jumped in shock and fear and saw Christopher's jaw tense.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied, his tone once against monotonous.

I didn't believe him so I pulled myself from his grasp and moved to the window. Pulling my curtain to the side, I looked outside, using the lit porch light to guide me. There, in the centre of my lawn stood Edward. His arms were by his side as rain fell around him. I wanted desperately to go to him but I couldn't face anymore rejection. Our eyes connected through the storm and I noticed that the rain made him look as though he was crying.

I placed a hand against the glass of the window wishing that I could touch him, wishing that he would reach out for me also. We stood watching each other for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. Pulling the curtain back down, I moved away from the window and climbed back into Christopher's embrace.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I slammed the door as I re-entered my home. She almost kissed him! I left so that she could be safe and she runs into the arms of another vampire; a vampire that obviously can't control his thirst! I walked to my bedroom which was still bare; my belongings were being shipped back tomorrow and threw my wet shirt onto the bed.

I sat on the floor with my back against the wall and my head in my hands. It was a bad idea to come back. I knew it even as we sat on the plane, but I couldn't just walk away. I thought she was in trouble; I couldn't leave her here to suffer.

Nikki had insisted on coming with us. She had been a good friend to me over the past months and in all honesty I was so pre-occupied with protecting Bella that I hadn't thought to protest. The hurt I saw in Bella's eyes when Nikki clasped my hand was almost unbearable but I knew that it was necessary. She needed to believe that I didn't care so that when I left again, there would be no further heart ache. I didn't imagine that my pain at seeing her with another...thing..., that seeing the hate she held for me; would be so great. The pain was almost unbearable.

As night fell, I fought with myself about whether I should visit her and of course I lost. I climbed up a tree that is outside her window and watched as she thrashed in the darkness; tormented by a nightmare. As I readied myself to jump through her window and comfort her, Christopher was there; holding her in his arms. I jumped from my spot and landed swiftly on the ground, not wanting to see anymore but his thoughts filtered through to my mind. He was looking down at her, brushing away the tears that she shed for me. I felt sick watching it play in my mind; watching him lower his lips to hers.

Anger coursed through my body and I lashed out at the nearest thing to me; throwing my fist into the tree and creating a perfect fist sized hole. They jumped apart in shock and he tried to convince her the sound was nothing but my observant princess knew better. I saw her walk to the window to check and although I knew I should hide; I was desperate to see her. I stood in the centre of her lawn, with the rain falling around me and watched as shock crossed her face. I couldn't read her mind but I'm sure she was wondering why I was there. She placed one of her soft, delicate hands against the glass and I yearned for her to invite me in because there would have been no way for me to refuse. Then, as I hoped that she may begin to forgive me; to realise that all my harsh words and actions were a lie, her eyes hardened and she moved away from the window.

Alice knocked softly on my door and interrupted my thinking. "Hi Edward." She said, she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi." I grunted in return.

_I wanted to talk to you about something._

Her thoughts rang in my head and I knew that this was supposed to be a private conversation.

"Ok."

_Why did Bella ask if 'I' was upset as though I'd be the only one?_

Her eyes were full of sadness as she projected her thoughts to me. "Because I told her only you would be."

_What?!_ Her eyes widened in shock. _When? I don't understand._

"The only way I could leave, was to convince her that I didn't care anymore. She thinks I never loved her."

_But we are back now, why would you let her still think that? You have to tell her the truth!_

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and she was thrown into a vision.

_I was walking into the airport with my family by my side. None of us looked happy but I led the way to our flight which was leaving Forks._

"No way! You are not forcing us to leave again!" Alice screamed as she came out of our futures.

I sighed and rose from the floor. "It's what's for the best Alice." I said through clenched teeth. _Why can't my family see, this needs to be done._

"It was your **ideas** about what's for the best that got us into this mess Edward. I miss my best friend...we all miss her and I refuse to go along with your pig headed plans anymore! Do whatever it is that you need to do but I'm staying in Forks with Bella!" She shouted at me as she left my room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I noticed that I was shivering as started to wake up. I was about to pull the covers more firmly around me when I realised that a hard body was beneath my head.

"Mmm Edward." I mumbled in my half asleep state. The body beneath me tensed and the memories of the previous night filled my head.

_Nightmare._

_Edward._

_Falling asleep in Christopher's arms._

Remorse flooded my body as I shot up in bed. I turned to face my friend who was completely silent as he stood from my bed and stretched his tall body.

"I'll get the car while you get ready for school. Your father just left." He said softly as he moved to open the door.

"Wait." I gasped. "I'm not going to school today."

He turned to face me with a confused expression. "There is somewhere I need to go though. Could you take me to see the Cullen's please?"

I felt as though I was betraying him by asking but I couldn't understand why I felt that way. His face immediately hardened and he growled his response.

"I'll wait outside." With that he exited my room and slammed the door behind him.

I jumped softly from the sound, worried and confused about what could have caused it. Sighing deeply, I climbed out of bed and dragged my dead legs and hurt ankle to the bathroom. Turning the shower on to heat up the water, I began to strip out of my clothes and lastly, I unwrapped the bandage that was on my ankle. I unwrapped my foot and I was greeted with an ankle that was badly bruised with black and purple spots.

Limping into the shower, I closed the curtain and waited for the water to wash away the troubles of the previous day. I waited but it didn't happen. Instead the place that had previously offered me comfort and warmth, now reminded me of Edward, standing in the rain. I was so confused about why he had been outside my house the night before; was it purely to torment me? I didn't want to think that was the reason but there was no other option that made sense. He didn't love me anymore.

I began to cry softly, reverting back to my previous timetable of tears and depression over breakfast, and I held my stomach tightly to try to hold myself together. It was useless. Soon I was crouched in the corner of the shower, sobs running through my body as I tried desperately to control my breathing.

When I was finally able to stop the tears, I turned off the water that had long run cold and began to dress in jeans, a blue shirt and flat shoes. It wasn't until I was leaving the house that I realised Edward had complimented me on the colour of the shirt. Part of me wanted to run back and change, but the other half thought there was no point. He probably hadn't meant it and if by some chance he did; at least I could look good as I pretended to hate him.

"Are you sure about this?" Christopher questioned softly as I climbed into the passenger seat beside him.

Fully resolved on what I was about to do, I nodded my head. "I need to know why they are here."

With one sharp nod, he started the engine and we sped towards my house of torment.

* * *

We pulled into their driveway in time to see a removal van pull away. With a shaky breath, I accepted Christopher's offered hand and lifted myself out of his car. He supported me as I hobbled to the front door and as I lifted my fist to knock, it was swung open by an exuberant Alice.

"Bella!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you came back!" With her arms wrapped around me, she pulled me through the front door and into the living room where the Cullen family, minus Edward were sitting.

Their original furniture was now back in its rightful place, chairs, sofa, widescreen television; it was complete with Edward's piano.

There were all seated as though a conference was about to take place. They looked extremely tense; however the person who looked most uncomfortable was the unknown girl. Alice released me but kept her bright smile on her face she ushered me into an empty chair.

"Hi." I said softly as Alice settled herself on the floor by my feet. Christopher stood in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest as though he was blocking the exits.

"We are so pleased you stopped by today Bella. We have missed you so much." Esme said sincerely and I smiled softly at her words; my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

Emmett barked a laugh and as my head turned towards him, he sprung from his seat and captured me in a tight hug. "I really have missed you Bella. No one blushes like you do!" He chuckled as squeezed harder, making it exceedingly difficult to breath.

"She needs air Emmett." A beautiful voice said from the stairs.

"Oh sorry." Emmett grimaced as he placed me on the ground again but I was preoccupied with the being that was now walking into the room.

His face was void of emotion, a completely blank but beautiful canvas and I felt my heart stutter slightly in my chest. I saw his lip twitch slightly as though he was suppressing a smirk and humiliation raced through my body. Averting my gaze, my eyes connected with Christopher's and even from a distance I felt comforted. Smiling softly at him, I sat back down on my chair and looked around the room, trying not to notice the fact that Edward had placed himself beside the girl I didn't know.

"So..." I started but I didn't know what to say. "I'm assuming your staying?" I gestured to the furniture.

"Yes isn't it wonderful." Alice bounced on the floor in excitement and Jasper had to reach across and place a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

She scowled playfully at him and I couldn't help laughing a little. It only lasted a second before I remembered that she had in fact, left me also; they all had.

"Why?" I demanded, the hard edge in my tone returning from the night before.

Esme looked flustered as she answered. "Because we missed you. This is our home, we hated being away."

"I'm sure that's not completely true." I muttered under my breath momentarily forgetting their advanced hearing.

Edward's head snapped towards me and a flash of remorse and pain seemed to pass through his eyes but I couldn't be sure if it was my imagination. As soon as I thought it appeared; it was gone, leaving me feeling more confused than ever.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Is this the entire family?" Christopher interrupted which I was deeply surprised by.

Everyone seemed shocked at his question, each of us expecting him to stay quiet. "Yes, why do you ask?" Carlisle wondered.

He ran and angry hand through his hair. "Because I've smelt another vampire lately. I smelt them before you chased us yesterday, that was what originally alerted me that something was going to happen and I still can't shake this feeling." He muttered the last part to himself; however Carlisle chose to question him on it.

"What sort of feeling?" His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion.

Christopher looked nervous as his eyes briefly flashed towards mine. Looking at the ground he began to explain. "I can sense when something big is going to happen...I can feel it. When I form a strong connection to someone, I can feel if they are in danger; if something is going to happen to them...I've been feeling it for Bella for a few days now."

Alice closed her eyes and a look of serene peace passed across her relaxed features. We all watched with baited breath; mine through fear, the other's looking for confirmation.

"I don't see anything happening." She mused. "You're perfectly safe." She squeezed my knee softly and looked up at me with bright eyes and smiled.

Everyone seemed to lean back in their chairs, completely confident in Alice's ability; I however, wasn't so sure it could be trusted.

"I'm telling you she is in danger." Christopher exclaimed in a deep and distressed voice.

Edward looked at him with a sneer on his face. "Why? Because you have a **'connection'** with her?" he snorted.

"Yes." Christopher growled.

Edward's face was hard as he stood from his seat. "And why exactly should we believe your **'feeling'**?"

He questioned and when no one offered an answer; I whispered my own. "Because I trust him."

Every set of eyes focused on me as my declaration came out in a breath.

"Bella?" Alice asked, looking hurt. "Don't you trust **me**?"

I looked down at her sad face and worked quickly to cover my words. "Of course I do! I just think we should listen to Christopher as well." She looked down at her hands dejectedly and I sighed in resignation. I couldn't win.

"Bella," Edward's voice broke through the silence as he turned to me; "we've always looked after you. If there is any sign of danger we will stop it like we have before." He assured me but it only acted as fuel to the fire.

"No you haven't." I protested. "You haven't **'always' **looked after me, in fact you were gone for almost eight months and the only person who looked after me then was Christopher!" My voice began to rise and everyone looked on in shock as I, the meek human who was sitting in a chair, shouted at a vampire that was standing over me.

"You weren't there when I crashed my truck into a tree, you weren't there a few days ago when a car almost ran me over, you weren't there when I tried to drink and drive; in fact, you haven't been here at all! The fact of the matter is I trust Christopher with my life a lot more than I trust you!" I roared but was immediately shocked by my outburst.

Edward physically recoiled at my words and I felt sick with guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I whispered.

Standing from my seat, I made my way to the door. "It was a bad idea coming here, I'm sorry." I muttered as I made my way over to the only friend I was sure I had left.

"Wait." Edward's dark voice sounded behind me and I was sure I could hear him grinding his teeth.

I turned and found him looking at Christopher. "If Bella has so much faith in you, then I believe you." He gulped and I saw his Adam's apple bob in his tense throat.

"We will take shifts watching you. You won't be alone at all." He said softly to me as he directed his gaze to my embarrassed face.

"That's not necessary. I can look after her." Christopher said behind me.

Edward straightened slightly and clenched his fists as he faced Christopher. "I was the one that brought her into this world it's my job to protect her." I noticed that he spoke about himself personally rather than saying 'we' to include the family and my heart fluttered at the idea that he could still care enough to keep me alive.

"She's not an occupation!" Christopher growled and stepped forward so that he was beside me.

"I didn't mean that!" Edward shouted in response and threw his hands up in the air.

The girl that I didn't know spoke up at this point. "I could watch her at night, I find them boring." She offered with a tentative smile in my direction. I hated her immediately.

"Nikki..." Edward began but I interrupted with another outburst. "NO!" My voice was hard and angry and I tried to control it. Sounding panicked I continued; "I mean, it's not fair; you don't know me, I'll be fine with Christopher." As if to prove a point or to gain strength; I'm not sure which, I reached over and held his hand.

Edward's eyes hardened on the two of us and seemed to linger on our entwined hands. "I'll watch you at night. Christopher can move back in here and we'll devise a rota. Alice and I will be in school with you during the day so you will be safe then and we can take turns in the time between the end of school and when you go to bed."

Still not sure if I could cope with him watching me sleep, I tried to protest again. "No really..."

"Please Bella." His eyes were full of hurt and pleading as he gazed at me and I began to forget the rest of the world as I looked into them.

"Bella?" Christopher called my name softly beside me and I was pulled from my trance. I looked between the two vampire's which seemed to do nothing but fight over me and I nodded my head softly in Edward's direction, knowing that he would watch me whether I liked it or not.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I'll be over at 11pm tonight."

"Ok." I murmured before turning to the door and leaving the arguments and fights behind me.


	14. Broken

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially the people that don't have accounts. I want to say thank you to the people I cant reply to especially- like **Abby** who has been reviewing but there was no way for me to reply to her! I hope she notices this.lol

* * *

**LIFEHOUSE- BROKEN**

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hangin' on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

* * *

**Edward's POV**

After they left, I stood silently watching the door.

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Nikki's voice alerted me to the presence of my family and the fact that everyone was still in the room. There was a nervous tinge to Nikki's voice as she requested my time but there was also a something that lay beneath the timid sound; fear.

I turned to face her as she stood from her seat and I took real notice of her appearance for the first time today. She wore a summer dress which was completely out of place in this town with its disastrous weather, but of course that didn't matter to our kind. It was a pale green, the pastel colour of mint with thin straps which were twisted by design. It fell into a deep V which was connected to a fitted area around her breasts, and then with silver ribbon cupping under her bust, the skirt flared out and landed against her knees. She wore a pair of silver and green gemmed, open toed sandals which matched her soft green painted toenails.

I could appreciate the fact that she looked amazing as her dark black hair cascaded down her back with large bouncing curls that reached to her waist. I could appreciate the fact that she wore matching make up to accentuate her outfit even though her flawless skin didn't need it. Finally, I could also appreciate and understand the fact that she had put a large amount of effort in her appearance today, an effort that she had never particularly made before as it was unneeded; an effort that was entirely for my benefit in an attempt to capture and hold my heart.

I just hoped that she could appreciate the fact that my heart already belonged to another.

With a sigh, I nodded my head and motioned for her to follow me to my room. "Come on, we need to talk."

My family shifted uncomfortably as we walked at a slow pace up the stairs, neither of us particularly wanting to reach the destination for our 'discussion.' Rosalie's pointed thoughts reached me as I finally opened my bedroom door and I had to refrain from growling; she was after all, only trying to protect her friend.

_You had better be nice to her Edward! She is a great girl, don't do anything stupid. You could have a real relationship with her- it's completely hopeless to pursue Bella! She is human and from the look of things, she's already moved on so you should do the same! _I blocked her incessant ranting from my mind and sat softly on my black sofa, motioning for Nikki to sit beside me.

She fidgeted beside me uncomfortably and I thought that she was actually a nice girl. I never did understand her relationship with Rosalie, who is after all, a snob.

"I think you need to tell me something." She whispered as she turned her body to fully face mine.

I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to decide where to begin.

"I'm sure you noticed that Bella and I have a history?" She nodded but offered no words.

I stood up and began pacing the room. "Do you remember when I was first introduced to you seven months ago? You must have noticed was a wreck I was, I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't hunt...it was because of her. Well not her...it was because of me, because of a choice I made. When my family lived here, I met her and I was unable to stay away from her. She became everything to me but the closer we became; the more danger she was placed in."

I turned to look at her but her head was tilted towards the floor, her shoulders hunched.

"So I left her." I continued. "I told her our relationship was over; that I didn't care about her anymore. I knew that she would move on eventually and that's what I wanted for her. Now that I'm back though..." I walked over to her and knelt on the ground; reaching to hold her hands in mine. Her eyes rose and connected with mine. "I don't think I can leave again. I don't think I can be without her. I'm so sorry Nikki." I whispered.

She pulled her hands from mine and sat back in her seat; a way of moving away from me.

"So all of those months that I tried to make you happy, the times that we've kissed...you wanted her instead?" She didn't look or sound angry, she seemed completely hollow.

"No not all of the time." I felt completely exasperated. "I'm not explaining this well." I sat back down on the sofa and turned her to face me again.

"The times that I was with you, the times that we laughed and that we kissed, it was genuine and I was thinking about you then...but afterwards, my thoughts always returned to her."

She wouldn't look at me as I spoke; she had her eyes diverted to the carpet. "We slept together Edward." She whispered.

Guilt coursed through me as she spoke those words. It had only happened once and afterwards I was wracked with guilt and the desperation to return to and confess to Bella. It had cemented by belief that Bella was the only one for me and I had regretted it.

"I know." I whispered.

"You regretted it, I could see it in your eyes which is why I didn't push again...that's why we haven't even kissed since; I didn't want to risk pushing you away." She sighed.

"I knew there was someone else. When Rosalie first introduced us and starting instigating our relationship, she pulled me aside and told me that you had been hurt recently. She made it sound as though it was the other girls fault though...I thought you needed someone to look after you, to make you happy. I didn't realise there was still something there between the two of you. When you said you were coming back to Forks, I came because I was curious to meet the vampire that had hurt you...I didn't expect her to be human!"

I bit my lips slightly as she spoke. I could hear in her mind that she held no anger for Bella and I was surprised by that. She was deeply jealous yet she didn't resent Bella; she was truly that nice of a person.

"Even after I met her yesterday and I could sense the bond between the two of you, I still thought she was the one that ended it. That's why I reached for your hand because she was being so hostile; I thought you needed support. Edward we have never officially been together but I was under the impression that there was a promise of... 'Something'."

I looked down in shame as I realised I had led her on. "I know and I'm sorry for that. You have been a wonderful friend and I took advantage of your nature to make myself feel better. I do care about you Nikki, but Bella is the one and I'm sorry for that."

She reached for my hand and I could see how upset she truly was; it showed across her features. "Edward I'm not saying this out of jealousy or anger, but it can never work between the two of you. You made the right choice in the beginning by leaving her."

I read her thoughts and saw that she didn't have an ulterior motive, she believe what she was saying and hidden behind those beliefs was that I would someday realise the same and want to be with her.

"I know I was right but I can't leave her now. Not after I have seen her again and I especially can't leave her with that Christopher." I growled his name as resentment flared up inside of me.

Nodding her head enthusiastically she agreed. "I completely agree with you. He is far too dangerous to be around a human for such long periods of time, you only have to look at his eyes to know that."

She sat back in her seat again as she mused over Christopher. "What do his thoughts show?" She questioned.

"Nothing really. He blocks me most of the time; I'm assuming Bella mentioned my talent. Yesterday his mind was all over the place with concern for Bella and protecting her. Today it was slightly blank, only a few things slipping through and only then it was when we were fighting. When Bella said that she trusted him more than me he was surprised but happy. He cares for her." I sighed.

"I've lost her." I whispered to Nikki as I lowered my head to my hands, needing to speak to someone.

A flash of mine and Nikki's first kiss passed through her mind before she quickly brushed it away. With a sigh she leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on my back.

"You haven't lost her. For her to react so strongly towards you there is still some feeling there. There's still a chance for you but I still think it's wrong. She's still human." Her voice was soft but firm, encouraging but discouraging at the same time. I was deeply confused about what to do.

"I know." I said softly.

She rose from her seat and made her way to the door. "I'll still be here Edward if you need anything, even if its relationship advice." Then she excited my room and I prepared for my night alone with Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was pacing my room from the time I left the Cullen's until the clock indicated it was 10.45 pm.

_He'll be here soon._

I abruptly stopped pacing and sat down on the bottom of my bed with my back against the window; facing Christopher.

"He'll be here soon." I said as I played with my fingers. "Why did I agree to him watching me tonight?"

"I don't know." He answered flatly, a completely contrasting sound to my panicked shrill.

I stared at him in shock. "You could offer me a little support you know." I hotly told him.

"What do you want me to do?" He said quickly in a dark tone that matched his look.

I looked down at my hands that seemed fascinated with my bed cover as they tangled themselves with the fabric. "I don't know...make me feel better." I muttered.

He gave a heavy outlet of breathe and stood from the rocking chair, approaching me as if I was prey. There was intensity in his eyes as he looked at me, one that sent a shiver down my spine.

He reached his hands forward and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "What do you want me to do?" He whispered as he stared down at me.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him but I managed to croak a few words out. "I don't know."

He sighed in what appeared to be frustration and dropped his hands while stepping away from me. "Do you want me to tell him that he can't stay tonight? I'll make him go if you want."

His hands were on his hips as he looked down at the ground, I wasn't sure if he was angry at me.

"No," I whispered, "it'll be fine."

He nodded his head and looked up at me. He seemed pained in some way, but I couldn't be sure why. There was no time for me to question him as a brisk tap sounded at the window. I jumped up in shock, my heart starting to speed in my chest as I realised he was here. I managed to stumble to the window as Christopher stood up straighter and folded his arms across his chest.

I slid the glass to the side and Edward entered my room. It was so strange seeing him in my bedroom again after so long and the vision sent a sharp jab of pain through my stomach. I wrapped my arms around myself and bent forward slightly in an attempt to ease the stinging feeling. He looked wonderful as he stood before me; apprehension and excitement on his face.

Pulling myself into an upright position, I winced at my sore stomach and walked slowly to my bed, upon which I sat. Christopher and Edward simply stared at each other as if weighing up the competition. It was hard to believe the age of the pair as they acted like children.

"I am here you know." I mumbled under my breath and both head snapped quickly in my direction.

"I'm sorry." Edward and Christopher said at the same before promptly looking at each other and scowling once more.

Christopher gave a sigh and headed for the window but before he could leave, I called out to him.

"You are taking me school tomorrow aren't you?" He turned back to face me but Edward spoke before he could.

"I can take you Bella; my family is starting back tomorrow." He looked at me in a hopeful way but the idea of sitting in a car with him and 'Nikki'; I mentally sneered at her name, was enough to turn my stomach.

"You'll take me right?" I turned back to Christopher and he gave a curt nod before leaping from my room. I watched him go and then continued to stare at the open window long after he had left.

I folded my legs on my bed so I sat with my legs crossed and looked up to find Edward staring quizzically at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He said as he shook his head. "It's just..." he cut off and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why wouldn't you let me drive you?" He asked softly.

My mouth dropped open as I wondered if he was totally clueless. "You can't seriously be asking me that?" I asked incredulous.

He walked towards me as though he was going to join me on the bed but I held a hand up to stop him. "Don't come near me." I said in a slow and low voice. "I don't want you near me."

He stopped a foot away from me and ran a hand through his hair, an act he did when he was stressed. "Bella, if we are going to spend time together we need talk, you need to..."

I cut him off. "I don't need to do anything!" I hissed in a whisper. "You have no right to demand anything of me." I spoke through clenched teeth.

He looked ashamed as he stared down at the floor. "I know that. I just meant it would be better if we could be civil to each other. Can we just put our past aside until this is all over and then we can talk?"

I couldn't believe his audacity. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you. As far as I'm concerned we don't have a past; not one worth remembering anyway. It was all a lie, remember? You can hardly call ours the love of the century." With each word I spoke, my heart fractured a little bit more but I was unable to stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"If you wanted pleasantries and bonding perhaps you should have stayed the night with Nikki." I sneered her name.

He started to look angry as he stared down at me. "Why are you being like this?" He asked in a low and even tone.

"Why am I being like this?" I gasped. Tears began to fill my eyes as I noticed he didn't correct me about his relationship with Nikki; I was right in my assumption that they were together.

"Edward, you treated me like I was nothing. I can't forgive you for that. I'm sure you expected to come back and find me swooning over you but life isn't that simple. I moved on like you did." It was a complete lie but I didn't want to show him the extent of my weakness.

His jaw clenched as he watched me. "Yeah, you moved on to the first vampire that entered Forks; well done Bella." He sneered as his eyes narrowed.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked incensed.

He pointed his index finger at me as he spoke, punctuating his words. "You know exactly what that means! I've seen the way the two of you are and it's abundantly clear that you aren't just friends."

"It's none of your business what we are!" I exclaimed in response although I wondered why I didn't deny it.

"It is my business when it puts you in danger. You promised me you would be careful Bella!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"And you promised you'd always love me, you're not the only one that can lie you know!" I spat back at him. "You have a real nerve coming back to my home and not only dictating who I can see and what I can do, but you also brought your new girlfriend back and rubbed my nose in it." To my horror tears started to slip down my face.

"Breaking my heart obviously wasn't enough; why not feed it to me too?" I sneered. His eyes softened as he watched me break down. "How could you do that to me? I was nothing but nice to your whole family and treated me like I was nothing. What were you hoping to gain by coming back and flaunting her in front of me? Did you want to see me cry again, was seeing it in the woods not enough, well congratulations you've done it again!" I exclaimed.

His face scrunched up as though my pain was hurting him and he reached forward to brush my tears away. I pulled my face back fast while hissing at him. "Don't touch me. If you touch me again I will scream for Charlie and tell him that you broke into my room to harass me. I will run you and your entire family back out of town, I swear it." I wouldn't have done it really but I knew that I would become inconsolable if he touched my skin.

His hand snapped back the instant the words left my mouth. "What did I do to you?" He whispered, more to himself than to me I think.

"You broke me." I answered softly as I pulled my covers around me and laid down. "I'm going to sleep." I muttered.

I turned my back to him as he settled himself in the rocking chair. Tears were still slipping from my eyes as I tried to go to sleep.

He surprised me then.

He started to sing my lullaby and a new pain flew through my system. Soon I was sobbing with the intensity of my emotions. I was desperate for him to hold me and take my pain away but I wouldn't let myself become vulnerable to him again, I refused.

"Stop it." I begged and he did, immediately. "Get out."

I heard the chair creak as he got up. "I just wanted to help you." His voice broke as he spoke those few words.

"You've done enough. I can't have you near me, please leave." I cried. With a rush of air he was gone and I allowed myself to give into my cried completely. I howled with tears and Charlie didn't bother checking on me, I had done this many times before.

A short while later, a figure sprang through my window once me.

"I told you to leave." I ground out between clenched teeth and turned to find a wet Christopher next to my window. In one stride he was by my side and lifting me into his strong arms.

"Why are you here?" I cried against his neck.

As he rocked me to sleep he softly answered. "Edward called and told me you needed me."

I fell asleep that night, being rocked softly by my protector.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually got a bit teared up as I wrote this. So there it is, Edward slept with Nikki so I hate him for that (although I made him do it.lol), but I feel sorry for him too. Can anyone else imagine how hard it was for him to call Christopher to comfort Bella?

**Review please and let me know your wonderful thoughts!!**


	15. Apologize

**A/N:** Hi, just saying thanks again to all the reviews, im so shocked and happy that so many people like this story. i wanted to say thank you to all the people who review but dont have accounts, its especially wonderful of you to take the trouble of reviewing! Well its 3.50 am here in England and i feel sick because im too tired but i wanted to get this posted for you because there may no be an update this week. I have 3 essays and a project to hand into Uni this week so im a bit weighed under and stressed.lol I hope you like it :-)

* * *

**ONE REPUBLIC Ft. TIMBALAND- APOLOGIZE**

I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say that...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The next morning was terrible. My eyes were blotchy and my throat was hoarse from crying throughout my sleep. Christopher stayed the entire time, never once leaving my side. He waited in my room for me as I got ready for the school day ahead of me and kindly refrained from mentioning my breakdown. I however, was mortified at my behaviour.

_How can I spend the whole day with him knowing what I said last night? I know I had a reason to say those words but I made a complete fool of myself. I let him know how much he hurt me...still hurts me! How can I face seeing him and her together? I let him watch me cry because he didn't love me...I'm so pathetic._

I felt completely nauseated as I climbed into Christopher's waiting car and as we sped towards the school, I was forced to ask him to slow down, which he did immediately.

"Can you slow down please, I don't feel very well." I asked as I swallowed down the bile that had risen in my throat. I wasn't sure if it was motion sickness or the fact that his speed was bringing us closer to my own personal hell at a much faster pace than I had anticipated. I needed to prepare myself.

The tires squealed against the concrete road as he pulled to a sudden stop in the school parking lot. A group of students were gathered around us, all wondering who had caused the noise and who was driving the expensive car. With the tinted windows, they couldn't see in but I could see them huddled together, talking in hushed, curious tones. Gaping at him with my mouth hung open; I swung around to face him in my seat. "Was that really necessary?" I demanded to know.

He faced me slowly with a bored look on his face. "I like to make an entrance." He answered dryly.

"Well thanks very much! They are all going to look at me now as I get out!" I indignantly replied as I threw a strop. I was just trying to delay the inevitable of getting out of the car and listening to the gossip of the Cullen's return and he knew it.

"You're very welcome. Now get out, I know what you're trying to do and you have to face them at some point." He gave me a pointed look before making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Humph, I don't know what you're talking about!" I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt but I managed to get caught in the process which caused Christopher to give a sigh and lean over to un-wrap the black strap from around my wrist. _So much for a smooth exit!_

I swung the door open to hear a lot of voices suddenly stop as they waited for the patron behind the door to reveal themselves. When I stumbled from my seat, I could have sworn I heard a groan as they realised it was just me and not new students; little did they know; they'd have a lot of gossip to discuss soon.

I slammed the door angrily and stalked over to an excited looking Jessica. "Bella, whose car is that?" She asked in awe. I was about to respond when I heard the door open again and I spun round to find a distressed looking Christopher holding my bag in the air with his index finger. Jessica's mouth gaped open as she took in the attractive sight. I stumbled towards him, wincing from the pain in my ankle as he leant casually against the passenger door of his car, his legs stretched with his ankles crossed.

"You might be needing this." He observed and the corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk. I grabbed the bag from his grasp and began to walk away without a word of gratitude. I was too annoyed at his mocking for that.

I was walking back towards Jessica when suddenly; another car came speeding into the lot and parked beside Christopher. The care was silver and it was a Volvo.

"Oh my God!" Jessica drawled as she walked forward so that she was beside me. The first head to appear from the open doors was bronze and as he got out of the driver's seat; he stood up straight and faced Christopher, each of them with hard looks on their faces. It was impossible to tell that Christopher had been teasing me no more than thirty seconds before hand.

I stood completely tense as I watched the two participate in a staring contest and I wondered how long it would continue...would they both happily stand that way all day? Incessant babbling and murmurs were all around me as people spread the news of the Cullen's return. Soon the murmurs turned to news that Edward and my 'new boyfriend' were going to have a fight in the parking lot. 

People came running from all directions and formed a perfect circle around the pair. Alice gracefully skipped from the car and landed beside me, a huge smile on her face.

"Isn't it wonderful that we are back?" She gushed as she looked at my distraught face.

Nikki walked slowly behind her and stopped next to her. "Hi", she whispered obviously uncomfortable.

I was about to reply when I was sure I heard a growl sound from the confronting couple. "How long is this going to last?" I turned to face Alice, becoming impatient with their display of testosterone. My question seemed to shake Christopher out of his trance, who, ignoring Edward and the surrounding students, looked over Edward's shoulder and gazed at me.

"Do you still want me to pick you up later?" He asked in a calm and controlled voice.

Heads turned to face me, waiting for my response and I gave a shaky nod in his direction. With no further exchange, he turned on his heel and returned to the driver's side of the car. In a second, he was speeding out of the parking lot as Edward stomped his way to the office.

"I'll see you later Bella, I'll try to get our classes together!" Alice exclaimed as she chased after him, Nikki hot on her heels.

Jessica looked me up and down with a smirk. "Well...looks like you've been keeping a few secrets Bella! Don't worry you can fill me in during Spanish." She assured me.

I groaned and pushed my way through the throngs of people, making my way to class just as the bell rang.

* * *

The day was full of stares and whispers as I made my way to and from classes. Alice was successful in her plans and managed to get four classes with me; English, Maths, Gym and Spanish. Due to this, Jessica was unable to fully quiz me, only able to ask a few short questions:

"Did you know they were back?"

"When did they get back to town?"

"Have you spoken to Edward yet?"

"Will you get back together?"

Her constant whispered questions were really starting to grate on my nerves but she was like a dog with a bone; hungry and ready to fight for her food-her food being gossip. I managed somewhat successfully to ignore her until lunch, but as I walked into the cafeteria I was faced with a dilemma. _Do I sit with Alice? _She was waving frantically from the other side of the dining room with Nikki and Edward in seats by her side. _Or do I sit with Jessica, Mike and Angela; the people that had accepted me back after my worst. _Jessica was also waving me over.

I wasn't feeling hungry so I grabbed a bottle of water and sat with the table that held my friends.

"Hey everyone." I said softly as I took the seat opposite an excited Jessica.

Before I had fully sat down in my seat, she was firing questions at me. "So, did you know they were coming back?"

I shook my head softly and tried to keep calm. "No Jessica."

"But have you spoken to Edward since he got back?" She was leaning across the table as though this act would make her public questioning more private.

"Yes, we bumped into him."

"Who's we?" Mike asked as he took a bite into a slice of pizza. Lauren was practically foaming at the mouth for information as she listened intently beside a sympathetic looking Angela.

"Me and Christopher." I mumbled, knowing what the next question would be.

"Oooh, is that the guy that drove you to school? Is he your new boyfriend? He looks older than you; about 22 would be my guess." Jessica rattled off.

"He's not my boyfriend." I answered firmly, shaking my head a little. "We are strictly friends."

"Oh, friends." Lauren winked in an obvious fashion. "I could tell there was something going on between you two when we had lunch together the other day."

I blinked in shock at Lauren. Did she consider the hostile interaction we shared at Mc Donald's lunch? I saw Jessica look slightly taken aback, hurt and jealousy showing on her face and I knew immediately why Lauren had referred to out encounter as though it was a planned excursion. She really was a desperate bitch.

Jessica looked at her in shock. "You knew about Christopher and you didn't tell me?" She asked in a wounded voice.

Lauren let out a little giggle and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "I wanted to give me friend a little privacy Jessica. I keep all your trusted secrets." She reminded her.

I felt an urge to explain what had really happened but in all honesty, I couldn't be bothered contradicting Lauren, it would have taken energy I didn't possess.

"Honestly, there's nothing but friendship between Christopher and I." As I said these words, I gave into temptation and glanced over at the Cullen table. Alice was resting her cheek against her hand as she played absentmindedly with her food which she would not eat; looking rejected and depressed. Nikki was looking at Edward with adoration and longing but he, was focussed intently on me. His expression was hard and angry and I knew he was listening to the conversation.

Tearing my gaze from his, I looked back toward Jessica who let out a low whistle as she relaxed back into her seat. "I have to admit, I was wondering why you seemed happier all of a sudden. I mean you became a recluse; you wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't smile, you were never in school...but then one day you came in and you were back to Bella again. Only love can cause that sort of transformation." She smirked knowingly but before I could answer I heard the sound of a chair scraping loudly along the floor followed by a bag as it angrily hit the wall it was beside.

I looked up to see an angry Edward storm out of the room without a look in my direction. "I wonder what his problem is." Mike said.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without problems and soon I was outside the school waiting for Christopher. I only had to wait thirty seconds for him to arrive, but that was enough time for Edward to corner me.

"Bella, please can I talk to you?" He looked at me with desperation as I stood at the bottom of the school steps. Alice and Nikki passed us without a word and walked towards the Volvo.

I was too tired for a discussion so I evaded his question. "Won't it upset Nikki?" I asked with a sigh.

"No! Its fine she knows all about us!" He looked at me as though it was good news.

My face creased slightly in disgust as I turned to face him fully. "You're right; she has no reason to be threatened by me." I said hoarsely, willing myself not to cry again.

He shook his head slightly and reached out to touch my arm in a friendly gesture, one which I shook off and stepped away from with a wince. "No, Bella. What I meant was; we aren't together." He said softly.

My heart lifted in my chest and an enormous amount of relief spread through me. It must have been obvious because a joyful smile appeared on his face. Once the initial shock and rejoicing had passed my brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why did she hold your hand that first day? Why when I see you are you either standing or sitting next to her?" I asked.

He looked down in an action of shame before running a smooth hand through his hair. "Well...we were...for a while."

As quickly as I had felt relief, I felt the familiar betrayal and nausea that came with it. "Oh." I looked at the ground trying to shield my eyes before snapping my head back up at him. "How long were you together?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" He seemed to pale if that was possible and seemed slightly panicked.

"When did you two meet?" I asked.

"We met two weeks after I left forks..." I started walking away from him and towards Christopher's car but Edward followed me. "But we weren't together properly for a long while after that at least two months."

I stopped and whirled around to face him. "Two months?" I asked, completely astonished he thought it was a reasonable amount of time. I had to remind myself that it was for him, he didn't love me.

"Bella, we weren't even really together, it wasn't like you and me, it wasn't what we had." He said quickly realising what the look on my face meant.

Students were walking past us, some pretending not to be interested, other's openly staring with curiosity. "You have nothing to explain to me, you made your feelings clear when you left." My voice was thick with emotion and as I turned to walk away again his hand grabbed onto my arm; stopping me.

"Bella, that's just it; I didn't..."

I interrupted him. "What do you mean you weren't together really? What does that mean?" I asked suddenly curious and confused.

He took his hand from my arm and stepped back slightly. His face crumbled a little and I thought my legs would give out beneath me when I realised what that look meant.

"You and she...?" My voice broke as my bottom lip began to tremble and tears filled my eyes.

His eyes locked with mine and I saw remorse that I didn't understand. "Why are you telling me these things?" I asked softly in a broken voice as the first tear slid down my cheek.

"Bella please." He gasped as he reached for me again.

"No." I managed to say as I turned and limped with more purpose and speed towards Christopher's waiting car.

I threw myself onto his leather seats and he sped out of the parking lot without an explanation. I could see by the hard look on his face that he had heard our interaction so there was no need to explain why I was falling apart in his passenger seat.


	16. Fix You

**A/N:** Hi everyone, its 3am here and I have two essays to finish writing for tomorrow but I've just written this chapter because I hate making people wait- the great reviews made me feel guilty.lol

A couple of things to say, look out for a line that was said in one of the first chapter's during a dream, I thought it was quite sweet.lol Also, I've never been to Seattle so I don't know how accurate my descriptions are. Before anyone asks, Christopher has been staying at the Cullen house and they all have his number now. I think that's everything, let me know if you have anything to ask! Enjoy and of course, review!

* * *

**COLDPLAY- FIX YOU**

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,

High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched his car swerve from the school premises, carrying the most important thing in the world, away from me. I let out a growl and made my way to my car. Nikki and Alice were sitting quietly, waiting for me drive them home but when I slammed the door shut, Alice decided it was time offer her opinion.

"Why did you let her find out that way Edward?" I faced my sister who was staring defiantly at me; looking disgusted.

"I didn't mean for her to find out that way...I wasn't even sure if she should find out at all. She just knew when she looked at me." I growled in response.

She shook her head slowly as she glared at me. "Well you need to find her later and beg her forgiveness. She's heartbroken Edward."

"I know that!" My voice rose behind clenched teeth. "If I could take everything back I would but I can't! I don't know what to do!"

We drove the rest of the way home in silence as I thought of ways to get Bella back.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was still crying when we pulled into the drive of my house. I walked, sobbing to my door and managed to get the door open before my knees collapsed. Christopher caught me from behind and held me as I curled into him. Just having his arms around me began to give me strength and soon there were only a few tears slipping down my face.

Hooking his arm under my knees, he carried me up to my bedroom. "Thank you for catching me." I said softly into his chest.

"I'll always catch you." He whispered and placed a sweet kiss on top of my head as he lowered me to the bed.

He leant over me slightly as he brought his thumb up to brush away my tears. I realised in that moment how lucky I was to have him. He went from being a stranger that I feared; to the best friend I had ever had in a matter of months.

"Let's go somewhere." I suggested suddenly, feeling adrenaline rush through me.

He was taken aback by my unexpected outburst and sat next to me on my bed. "Please." I grabbed his hand. "I need to get away. Just overnight, I can leave a note for Charlie telling him I'm staying at Jessica's, he won't mind! We could go anywhere you want, we can do something fun."

I begged him excitedly, hoping that he would take me away from this place. He didn't look convinced and began to shake his head. "We can't. What about the Cullen's? They'll be worried if you just disappear."

"No they won't! Alice will see where we are!" I hurriedly responded.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." His eyes were downcast as he answered me, he didn't like disappointing me.

I wriggled forward slightly and climbed into his lap, resting my head against his chest.

"You're right I suppose." I sighed. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take. I just want to be happy again. I was starting to feel happy again before they came back and now they are...I'm feeling lost again." I started to get choked up again but I calmed immediately when Christopher pulled me harder into his chest. I felt safe and secure; it was amazing the effect he had on me.

"Ok." He mumbled.

My head shot up. "Really?" I looked into his red eyes for any sign of a lie. They were sad as they looked deep into my own but there was nothing but truth in them. "Get your stuff, I'll help you forget." He promised and in response, my lips moved to form a bright smile and I kissed his cheek softly.

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had Christopher." I said sincerely as I climbed from his embrace and as I walked to the bathroom to retrieve my toiletries, I heard him laugh softly, although there seemed to be a bitter edge to it.

* * *

I was ready to leave in under 10minutes. Writing a quick note for my dad and calling Jessica to let her in on my plan of a night away, I walked to Christopher's car speedily as he carried my small overnight bag. We had just set off to nowhere when his phone began to ring.

Flipping it open I heard a loud shrill. "Where the hell do you think you're going with Bella?"

Holding his cell phone away from his ear, he waited until Alice's shrieking had stopped before answering her. "She needs to get away; we'll only be gone for a day."

There was silence on the other end and I assumed Alice was checking the future. In such a confined space it was easy to hear her side of the conversation, even after she lowered her tone. "But what am I going to tell Edward? He won't like this."

She sounded incredibly worried so I grabbed the phone from Christopher and answered her myself. "Hey Alice, you can tell him to go and distract himself with Nikki for all I care."

"Oh." She sounded depressed and I realised that my abrupt tone had probably hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry Alice, it's not you...I'm just finding everything hard at the moment." I whispered softly into the phone.

She sighed. "I know. Are we ok though Bella?" She asked in the most timid tone she possessed.

I laughed softly at the ridiculous notion that I'd be angry at her before offering her reassurance. "Of course we are, you're my best friend. I'm sorry I didn't sit with you at lunch today, I just couldn't face sitting with him...or her for that matter."

"That's ok, I understand." Her tone brightened considerably. "Be careful ok? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes I'm sure."

I heard her giggle. "Well then have fun but make sure you don't do anything silly. I'll see you tomorrow night wont I?" She asked.

"Of course you will. Have a good night!"

Closing the phone, I handed the cell back to Christopher and sighed with contentment. Not knowing where I was going, with nothing expected of me, all my troubles behind me; I felt free and happy...and extremely tired. Curling up in the passenger seat, I pulled Christopher coat around me and snuggled into the warmth it offered.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." He said as he reached over and patted my arm.

"Where are we going?" I yawned as the gentle movements of the car rocked me to sleep.

"You'll see when we get there." His mysterious smile was the last thing I saw before sleep took me.

* * *

I was woken from my slumber by Christopher's soft voice. Blinking rapidly I saw that the sky was darkening at a fast pace and we were parked outside of a large, beautiful building with flags stationed around it.

"Where are we?" I enquired in a groggy voice.

"Seattle." Was his simple answer as he exited the car and made his way around to open my door. Taking his hand, I noticed a valet rushing over, eager to take the keys from Christopher's hand. I looked at the bright sign above the entrance of the building and saw that it was The Fairmont Olympic Seattle Hotel.

"Oh my God, are we staying here?" I gasped. I was well aware of its luxurious reputation and I was even more aware of the price for one night.

"Yes." His deep voice vibrated in his chest and before I could protest, he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the building, marching up to the brightl and modern front desk.

"Hi, I called and made reservations from the car." He said in a smooth and almost sinful voice.

A shiver ran down my spine as he leaned slowly over the desk, mesmerising the receptionist with his eyes.

"Err ok. Can I take your name please?" She nervously smoothed her shirt and licked her lips in anticipation. I thought I would vomit.

"Christopher Vearmont." The name rolled off his tongue in a sensual sound and like the receptionist, I found myself licking my own lips.

She tapped furiously at her keyboard for a moment before turning around and retrieving an access card. Passing it over to Christopher's waiting hand; her fingers trembled slightly as her eyes glazed over. "You're in room 317 Mr Vearmont." Her voice was breathy as she leaned towards him, completing the transaction.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly before leaning further towards her. "Is the penthouse suite not available?" He questioned, his fingers touching hers softly as he handed the key card back.

She looked panicked for a moment. "I'm afraid it's not. Someone is expected to check in for that room tonight." She looked very upset at the prospect of disappointing him.

He leant in slightly more and blew a soft breath of air in her direction; I had to repress a giggle. "Could there maybe be a mistake with their room? You will be **heavily** compensated." He drawled the word heavily and I wondered if he meant compensation in the physical sense.

The woman behind the computer became extremely flustered and I was happy to see a blush appear on her own face to accompany my own. "Well..." she thought for a moment. "I suppose there could have been a mix up on the computer where we lost their reservation?" She spoke slowly as though she was asking for his opinion.

Nodding his head softly, he agreed. "That does happen on occasion." He confirmed.

A small smile lit her lips as she tapped something into the computer before handing the card of the penthouse suite over. "There you are." She attempted to sound seductive and I thought she did it quite well; however, Christopher seemed unfazed as he straightened himself and corrected his face into portraying his usual dark look.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handful of money and slid in quickly across the desk. "Thank you." With that he reached for me and with a grip on my arm, my bag in his other hand, we walked to the elevator which took us to the top floor.

When the door's dinged closed behind us, I could no longer repress my giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"You should be arrested." I accused as I giggled some more. "There should be a law against dazzling people like that.

His lips twitched a little as he suppressed a smile and once he had controlled himself, he faced me with a serious expression; his hand brushing softly against my cheek. "It was worth it if it made you laugh like that." He whispered and like the receptionist, I found myself become lost in his gaze.

DING!

The sound of the elevator stopping and the doors opening quickly, broke me from my trance and I stumbled into the hall which only held one door. Christopher swiped the card in a fast motion and opened the door for me to enter first. Once I did, I gasped in surprise. It was beautiful. It exceeded all my expectation of what true luxury was. The walls were cream as was the carpet, but tastefully chosen soft brown decorations were placed around the room to accentuate its beauty. A large vase full of white lily's rested against a large glass dining table to the left of the room and the living area had two huge and bouncy sofas in a chocolate colour that sat in the centre of the room, in front of a large flat screen T.V. I made my way into the large room, past the bar area which was to the right and made my way into the vast bedroom. The biggest bed I have ever seen sat in the centre of the room, with plush black, silk sheets that contrasted with the bright cream and chrome furniture in the room.

"Wow." I breathed while I spun round to face Christopher who leant completely relaxed against the doorframe.

"Do you like it?" He gave me a crooked smile.

"Of course I do!" I gushed. "It's too much though, I can't let you pay for this." I began to worry about the money, talking myself out of staying.

"No its not." His voice was firm and unyielding. "If it makes you happy it's not." He said softly and my throat tightened with emotion at his words.

"Thank you." My choked voice came out in a whisper as I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his solid body, resting my head against his chest. I breathed in his strong scent and felt the muscles in my back relax. The moment was ruined however as my stomach began to growl.

"You're hungry." He stated as he pulled back. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at my sheepish face. "When was the last time you ate?"

I looked around the room again, not wanting him to see the guilt in my eyes. "I'm not sure."

"When?" he demanded with a little growl.

Sighing in resignation I faced him. "I think it was the day before yesterday...maybe."

"You haven't eaten in three days?!" He roared. "You're eating now. We are going out." He began to twitch nervously before he rushed to my side and lifted me over his shoulder in one quick move.

As he strode towards the hotel door, I tugged on the bottom of his black shirt, pulling it up slightly. "Put me down. I don't want to go out. Can I eat here instead?" I begged, talking fast as I bounced on his shoulder.

He stopped abruptly and placed me onto one of the sofas as he reached for the phone. Calling the reception he requested room service, but I wasn't really listening as I walked to the doors that led onto the balcony. It wasn't especially cold, but a refreshing breeze blew around me. Walking further out, I leant over the stone wall that was protectively in place, gazing out on the city below me. I was lost in the sparkling lights when Christopher appeared behind me, his breath grazing my neck.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He murmured, not wanting to spoil the tranquillity with loud sounds.

"Yes." I replied in my own soft voice.

His arms leant around my small body and rested against the stone as we both gazed at the scene below us. Resting back against the hard comfort of his body, we watched and listened to the life continuing below and I found my mind drifting to Forks...and Edward. He had broken me so badly I wasn't sure I could ever be fixed. He slept with another girl. I don't know why that revelation surprised me, he had been completely honest in his feelings for me, yet, and the thought of him making love to someone else burnt me deep inside my chest. He was all I had ever wanted and he had broken my heart. How does somebody move past that?

A sigh of contentment escaped my lips as Christopher moved his hands from the stone and used them to encircle me in an embrace. We only stood that way for a second before a sharp knock at the door indicated the arrival of food. Making our way back into the warmth, Christopher assisted the porter as he carried several large dishes. There were minted lamb cutlets, chicken, potatoes, vegetables...there was a mountain of food.

Once Christopher had tipped the man and we were alone I let my disbelief out. "Do you expect me to eat ALL of this?" I asked, completely shocked.

"No!" He tried to look innocent as he sat himself down at the table beside me. "Only most of it." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and then began eating. It was absolutely delicious and as I ate a large portion of the food, I realised how much I had missed food. The sensation of different taste bursting in my mouth made me feel alive and warm inside. It's amazing how heart ache can ruin every aspect of a person's life.

When I was finally too full to move, Christopher carried me to the bathroom and began to run the shower.

"I'll leave you to it." He said, sounding embarrassed as he bustled out of the room.

I giggled a little and then began to strip, letting the water wash away my troubles. It was only once I had finished that I realised I didn't have any clothes in the room with me to change into. Wrapping myself in the fluffy robe that the hotel provided, I opened the door and found Christopher lounging on the bed, his long body stretched with an arm resting under his head as he flicked through television channels. He stopped suddenly as I entered the room and focused a heated stare on me. I nervously licked my lips as I stumbled over to my bag.

"I didn't take any clothes in with me, sorry." I murmured, my face turning red under his surprised gaze.

"It...It's fine." He stuttered followed by a deep breath.

I rummaged through my bag in haste before letting out a curse. "I forgot to pack any clothes to sleep in! I have clothes for tomorrow but not for tonight."

He shot up from the bed in panic and joined me in searching through my bag. His haste however, caused his wrist to get caught in one of my bras and I knew that he would blush if he could as he struggled to remove it. My face burnt bright red as he handed me the laced black bra and I quickly shoved it back into the bag.

"What am I going to sleep in now?" I asked to myself as I surveyed the stuff that I packed.

Stepping away from me slightly, I watched as Christopher began unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, each opened button revealed perfectly defined muscles on an equally perfect chest. His clothes didn't do justice to the beauty of his body and I found myself flushing with excitement that I couldn't comprehend at his near naked form.

"W.w.what are you doing?" I nervously stuttered. Once he was finished, he shrugged the soft fabric from his body, seemingly letting it glide softly from his broad shoulders and down his arms until it was completely off.

Looking at the ground slightly, he handed me the shirt and in a deep, husky voice he told me to wear it. "You can sleep in this." He offered before coughing to clear his voice.

I tentatively reached out for the soft material and cupped it in my hands. "But what will you wear?" I enquired, feeling extremely self conscious.

His mouth lifted into a wry smile as he addressed me. "I'm not likely to get cold." He answered before he turned and sauntered from the room.

Rushing back into the bathroom, I removed the robe and wrapped myself in his shirt, making sure each of the buttons was closed before I left the room. Because of his tall body, the shirt reached halfway down my thighs, yet, as I opened the door and was once more confronted with the image of Christopher's naked chest, I felt the urge to run and hide in shame. No one could look as good as him.

I tiptoed across the plush carpeted floor and climbed slowly under the covers of the bed, scooting over to the being that lay above the covers beside me. "Thanks." I muttered.

"You're welcome." Was his gruff response. We lay in stiff silence for a while before I angrily sighed and moved closer to him. Placing my head against his bare chest, I threw my arm over his stomach; trying to get comfortable.

I felt him stiffen slightly beneath me and I began to worry. "Is this ok?"

He cleared his throat again before replying. "It's fine." I felt his hand rest lightly on my head and soon I was falling asleep as he ran his fingers through my hair.


	17. I'll Always Be Right There

**A/N:**This story is now longer than Ruina! Ok so once again this isn't factually based because I've never been to Seattle but oh well.lol I'm not too happy with this chapter but it has a lot of interesting aspects in it. As always, review!

Also, I probably should have mentioned that Christopher went hunting while Bella was at school the other day, sorry about the confusion!

* * *

**MICHELLE BRANCH- I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT THERE**

When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears.

Oh-ooh

And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.

When you're all alone,  
and you need a friend,  
someone to help you to the end,  
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.

oh-oh

Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there.

And I'll be there through the good times,  
and the bad,  
and we'll be there for each other,  
cause you're the best friend I've ever had.

And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I slept better than I had in ages. As soon as my head rested against Christopher's chest, I was engulfed in a comfortable darkness, getting the rest my body and my heart so desperately needed. The sun shining through the window woke me the next morning with a groan. I blinked softly, letting my eyes become accustomed to the light and let out a little yawn. I was extremely relaxed and lifted my head a little to see how my companion was. What I saw surprised me leaving me with a deep sense of confusion. His neck was twisted at an uncomfortable angle, his head looking as far away from me as possible. With his focus in the opposite direction, I felt goose bumps pass over my skin as the chill in the air connected with my very bare legs.

I looked down and was mortified at what I saw.

I was still sprawled across his hard bare chest, only at some point in the night, I had kicked the covers off of me, resulting in my bare legs resting over his and the bottom of his expensive shirt now resting lightly on my hips.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked as I jumped up and pulled his top down, immediately turning a bright shade of red.

His head tentatively turned to face mine. "I didn't look I swear, I spent the whole night looking over at the wall."

I let out a sigh of relief even as my cheeks continued to burn. "Thank you. I'm sorry you had such an uncomfortable night." It took a lot of confidence but I managed to look into his soft red eyes.

"It was fine. I didn't want to wake you, you seemed too peaceful." He smiled a little. "I couldn't bring myself to disturb you." His breath caressed the skin of my cheeks as he whispered and I wondered how someone could smell so good in the morning.

Turning an even deeper shade of red for my thoughts, I surveyed the beauty of the room. "Thank you for all of this. I had a wonderful time last night." I looked back at him. "And I'm really sorry about your neck." Letting out a little laugh I reached a comforting hand to him shoulder to offer a small massage, however it was like loosening rock...it hurt.

Seeing my grimace he held my hand gently in his and stroked my now aching fingers. "You should have warned me you were going to do that, didn't you realise it would hurt?" He teased me with a half lifted smile.

I pouted at him as he continued to play with my fingers. "I was just trying to help. It was my way of saying thank you for everything." I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and was forced to look away from his piercing eyes.

_What's happening to me? I've spent plenty of nights with him why do I feel weird now?_

Having a conversation in my head, a voice in my subconscious answered me:

_Because you have never been this near to naked before and those times were in a supervised house...NOW YOU'RE IN A HOTEL!_

My head was right and I was suddenly faced with not so innocent ideas which I quickly brushed away. I didn't have feelings for Christopher in that way...did I? No I didn't, that I was certain of. He was purely a friend, a feeling he returned for me. I loved Edward no matter how much that hurt.

"I suppose we had better get back to Forks." I groaned as I pulled my hand from his.

A large smile formed on his face and an excited glint entered his eyes.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"I thought you might like to do something today." His voice sounded lighter than it ever had before. "I did some research and hopefully you'll like it. You wanted some light hearted fun didn't you?"

"Well what is it?" Wariness crept into my voice and that only made him laugh a little harder.

"You'll just have to wait and see, go and get ready while I order you some breakfast."

I now had a large smile on my own face to mirror his. Scooting forward in the bed, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you." I whispered softly into his ear as I hugged him to me. His arms circled around my waist a moment later and gave me a small squeeze as I felt him take a deep breath of air.

Pulling back slightly I looked into his face. "You really are the best friend I've ever had." I smiled brightly and moved out of his embrace. Running into the bathroom with my clothes, I realised that for the first time in a long time, I was happy and I was looking forward to the day ahead.

* * *

After changing and eating breakfast, Christopher and I left the beautiful hotel. It was truly an amazing sight to see the effect he had on people. As he glided through the lobby, my bag in one hand, wearing a black leather jacket and dark sunglasses, people stopped what they were doing to stare at him. No one seemed afraid; they simply looked on in awe. His 6'5" height that was nothing but muscle seemed to leave people in a trance as he sauntered through the building, me walking securely by his side.

We climbed into his car and soon we were off to my surprise. I could hardly contain my excitement as we stopped outside of a large building, although there were no clues as to what happened inside. I was practically bouncing as he took my hand and led me through a set of double doors and into the warmth. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks and my face scrunch up in disbelief.

"What are we doing here?" I looked up at Christopher whose smile quickly dropped from his face.

"I thought you would like it, you asked me to tell you a fairy tale that night and you wanted light hearted fun...I thought you might enjoy it." He had obviously mistaken my confusion for disgust and I quickly worked to rectify the misunderstanding.

"No, no it's perfect, I'm sure I'll love it!"

He began to pull me outside. "No its not, I was stupid to think you'd like something so childish, I just thought it would make you remember a happy childhood or something." His voice was low and once again monotone, shutting out emotion that I knew he was feeling.

Pulling hard on his arm, I forced him to stop. "But I really want to see it!"

"It's puppets Bella." He glared at me as though I was stupid.

"I know." I answered confidently with a nod of my head. I looked around the poster of the Northwest Puppet Centre and I realised I didn't know which show we were seeing. "Which one are we going to see?" I asked, truly interested and starting to feel excited. When I was little I loved things like that.

"Cinderella." He mumbled as he looked at the floor and shuffled his feet a little. It was an odd image on him.

"REALLY?!" I squealed. "Cinderella was always my favourite!"

His eyes met mine with a bland look as he repeated his earlier argument. "It's puppets, Bella."

Letting out a large sigh I faced him head on. "I know and I'm really excited. Do you have any idea how thoughtful this is, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I wouldn't have expected this in a million years and you did this for me. Even if I hated puppets," I hurriedly added; "which I don't, I would still love it because you planned it for me."

His face softened slightly through my speech. "Fine but we can leave whenever you want."

Smiling softly I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards the desk where he bought us tickets. As we made our way to some seats a thought occurred to me.

"Oh no! What about you, you'll probably hate it!"

He let out a soft chuckle. "I've lived for a couple of hundred years, I'm sure I can manage an afternoon of torture."

We sat down and I turned to face him in my seat. "How old are you exactly? I've never asked."

He looked uncomfortable as he answered and I couldn't understand why. "I was changed when I was 23. That was 160 years ago."

"Wow." I let out a long breath. "So you're a LOT older than me." I observed for no real reason.

He looked upset at this. "Yeah, too old." He muttered. I was about to answer when the lights went down in the theatre and music began to play, signalling the start of the show.

* * *

I left the theatre laughing, my hand secured in his. "That was the most fun I've had in ages, I feel like a kid again." I smiled up at him.

A smile was on his own face as he looked down at me. He led me to the car and held the door open for me. "After you." He helped me into my seat.

"Why thank you." I giggled in reply.

He made his way to the driver's side and started the engine.

As we were speeding down the highway, the sadness began to come back and I realised I would have to see Edward again.

"What's wrong?" Christopher asked as he reached a hand over to grasp mine.

Holding his stone hand in mine I began pouring my heart out. "I don't want to go back. If I go back, I'll have to see him and I don't know if I can do that. When I'm with you I'm fine, you make me forget but as soon as he is around, my stomach hurts, my chest hurts, I can't cope with it anymore. The funny thing is that I don't even know if I want him back. He hurt me too much and since he came back all he's continued to do is hurt me, it's like a sport. I can't keep going the way that I am but I don't know how to change."

He pulled his hand from mine and grasped my chin, lifting it so that I was looking at him.

"Bella. Do you want to be with him?" He asked softly as he looked at me, only turning his gaze to the road every now and then.

"I don't know." I whimpered pathetically. "I want things to go back to the way they were before but then I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

He let go of my chin and rested both hands on the steering wheel. With his head facing forward, he asked me the hardest question imaginable. "Not even for Edward?"

Looking out at the rain smeared window, I deliberated over my answer. "I don't think I could even for him." I answered as honestly as I could.

I felt cold fingers touch mine again and I looked up at him. "Seems like you have your answer then. You're letting go."

"I guess I am." I mumbled as I returned my gaze to the window. I didn't understand why I felt empty inside though.

* * *

"We're here." Someone shook me softly awake. Looking around, I found that we were parked outside of my house. It was only 5pm so Charlie wasn't home from work yet but I knew that he would be soon.

I climbed out of the car and pulled my coat tightly around me. I began to walk to the front door but I noticed Christopher wasn't following. "Aren't you coming in?"

He shook his head. "No I think I'm going to go home for a little while, maybe hunt. I think you'll be ok, I'm not sensing anything."

"Oh ok." I felt disappointed. "You'll be back tonight though wont you? To watch me?" I added not wanting to sound too desperate.

A soft smile filled his face and it was obvious he saw through my attempt at casual. "Of course." He took a step towards me. "To watch you." He teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I moved to his arm. His hand caught mine however, which he held tightly in his own. I looked into his eyes, confused at the sudden shift and found that his eyes had lost all laughter. They were serious, dark, penetrating and completely focused on me. A second that felt like eternity passed between us and I felt a tingle of anticipation run down my back.

Wind blew softly around us caressing my face and I licked my lips. His head descended towards mine and all thought and reason flew from my mind. His lips brushed mine softly, barely touching but it was the sweetest kiss I had ever tasted. Then, as quickly as it was there, it was gone with the sound of a car passing down the road. He quickly jumped away from me as though he'd been burnt and we both watched as a blue truck passed my house. When it was just us again, he rubbed a hand over his forehead and faced me. I was stationed in place, too shocked to move.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, will you forgive me." His eyes wouldn't meet mine and I suddenly felt very embarrassed for throwing myself at him.

"It was my fault." I muttered. "I've been feeling a bit emotional lately."

"No it was mine, I shouldn't have done that. Let's just forget it." He stuffed his hands awkwardly into his pockets and looked towards the woods.

"It's fine." I assured him and it was. I was just feeling needy after everything that happened with Edward and I forced myself on him. I was the one that should have begged for forgiveness.

His eyes met mine again and I saw his Adams apple bob in throat as he swallowed. "Well, I'll see you tonight." He started walking towards his car and called over his shoulder; "I'll be here at around 11pm."

"Ok." I dumbly answered as I begged my legs to work. Turning around, I walked to the door and pushed it open. As I turned back around I saw his sleek car go from 0-80mph in less than 5 seconds as he sped away from me.

_What have I done?_

* * *

I spent the entire night fretting over our friendship. What had possessed me to kiss him? I was sure he wouldn't want to stay friends after that. In the space of a few hours I had gone from exceptionally happy to almost suicidal at losing the one constant in my life. It was clear that I needed to apologise and beg forgiveness so I spent the night deciding what I was going to say.

Sitting on my bed at 10.30, I waited anxiously for his arrival. When a tap sounded at the window I let out a breath of relief and rushed to open it.

"I'm so glad you're here." I exclaimed as I lifted the window.

"You are?" A surprised voice asked.

Edward slid gracefully into my room and faced me. His hair was windblown and I had to stop myself from running my hands through it. "I thought you were someone else." I tried to keep my tone hard but it was difficult.

"What do you want Edward?" I strode across my room and sat on the edge of my bed, looking up at him. He looked beautiful standing there as though he belonged. His blue jeans hung low on his hips and his soft beige sweater went well with his topaz eyes.

_Oh boy I'm in trouble._

"Bella." He began as he knelt on the floor in front of me. With his hands resting on my knees he stared into my face and his look broke my heart. "I'm so sorry for everything. When I left it was because I thought it was for your own good. It was the only way I thought you'd be safe. I love you." His hand cupped my cheek as my face scrunched in confusion. "I've always loved you and I always will, I need you to see that."

My eyes began to burn as I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Don't." I gasped as I moved his hand from my face. "I can't believe anything you say to me."

"Then I'll show you." There was a determination in his face and I thought for a moment he would kiss me until he moved away. Bending down, his hand found the edge of a floorboard which he pulled up with his bare hands.

"What are you doing?" I demanded to know in a hushed but harsh voice.

Reaching into the dark hole, his hands returned with a handful of objects. "What are those?" My voice shook as I suspected the answer.

"It's us. The pictures of us. I couldn't bear to leave you really so this was the next best thing. I left a part of me with you in secret." He crouched at my feet again and placed the pictures in my lap. "I left my heart with you like I left these pictures." His soft melodic voice filled my senses and I felt myself begin to break.

"But you started seeing someone else." I whispered. "2 months was all it took for you to move on." My voice broke and I started to cry. "You slept with someone else Edward."

"I'm sorry. It kills me to know how much I hurt you." His voice was hoarse as he rested his forehead against my own. "I'm here now and I promise I will never let you go again. You are everything to me, you have to see that." Like my own, he voice started breaking and I knew that he was crying inside.

"You hurt me so much." I whimpered sounding wounded. In a way I was. "How could you do that to me?" I cried softly and watched as the tears fell onto my lap. He pulled his head away from mine and tenderly brushed his thumb over my wet cheeks.

Sighing softly I pushed my head further into his hand, feeling warmth where there was nothing but cold.

"I love you." He whispered.

Shutting my eyes tightly against the onslaught of tears I croaked out my reply. "I love you too, but..." my answer was cut off as he lips crashed against mine. My heart leaptin my chest as I gave myself over to what my body wanted. Lifting my hands to his face I slid my fingers through his thick strands of hair. It only lasted a second before he pulled away from me with a snarl.

My brows pulled together in a question when I looked at his stiff stance, my mind still reeling from the feel of his lips. When my mind began to focus again however, I was brought to earth with a crash. There perched on my windowsill was a crouched Christopher. His eyes connected with mine and I have never seen a look like that in my life. Actually, that's not strictly true, I had seen it every day in my reflection after Edward had left.

His eyes looked dead as he took in the image of us. _How could I have hurt him?_

Jumping from my bed I moved to the window only to watch him jump from it. "Christopher." I breathed as I watched a blur move through the night on the ground below me.


	18. Running Up That Hill

**A/N:** ok, so I decided to post this chapter yesterday to thank you for all the reviews-but the site was down last nite and wouldnt let me post! Some people will love this chapter, some people will hate it, I'm personally very happy with how things are going.lol

Oh and before anyone says, I know this song is a cover.lol

* * *

**PLACEBO- RUNNING UP THAT HILL**

It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...

'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems. x2

'If I only could, be running up that hill.' x7

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Just go."

"Bella please don't let him come between us." Edward begged behind me.

"I said just go!"My voice rose a little as I moved away from the window.

He reached towards me but I managed to stumble backwards away from him. "Bella." My name sounded precious from his lips as pain and hurt shadowed his angelic face.

"What part of get out of my life don't you understand?" I ground out the words through clenched teeth, fighting to sound angry and keep the tears at bay.

His hand dropped as he looked away from my face. Then slowly he moved to the window and with one last check to see if I'd stop him, he sprang from the ledge. I couldn't stop shaking. I didn't understand a thing that was happening around me. Did Christopher have feelings for me? The thought itself was completely absurd, he was almost 200 years older than me, and he could have anyone he wanted. He was the most devastatingly beautiful creature that had ever walked the earth; Edward included. What could he possible see in me?

Grabbing my cell phone, I dialled his number and prayed for him to answer. After an eternity he did, however, his tone was clipped and abrupt in apparent anger.

"Yes?" His dark voice sounded through the phone.

"Christopher." I breathed in relief. "Are you coming back? You were meant to watch me tonight." I wanted to hit myself, that was a pathetic excuse.

"I'm hunting."

I was completely taken aback by his new harsh sound. "But you said you'd watch me." My voice sounded quit high pitched as I thought of a way to get him back. The protection argument was the only one I could think of at such a stressful time, yet I didn't think it would make much of a difference.

"Get Edward to do it." He hung up after that, not giving me a chance to explain.

* * *

The next morning, Alice appeared at my door, a large smile on her face. "Morning Bella, I thought I'd drive you to school this morning."

Grabbing my coat off of the hook, I wrapped myself up in it and made my way outside where a silver Volvo sat proudly. "I thought you were driving me?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I am silly!" She held my arms and pulled me to the end of the drive and pushed me into the empty car.

"But this is Edward's car, why are you driving it and where is he?"

Waving her hand in the air as if to brush my questions off she started the engine. "He decided to stay home today and all the other cars are a bit too obvious. He let me borrow it."

I look at her with narrowed eyes. "He let you borrow his car? His pride and joy?"

She let out a deep sigh and avoided looking at me. "Ok, so he's not feeling too good today, I may have taken advantage." She answered in a haunted tone.

"Is he ok?" I demanded to know.

Once again she waved an arm. "He'll be fine, he's just sulking." A large smile broke on her face. "Isn't it good Bella, you can sit with me at lunch today now."

I couldn't help but smile a little at her enthusiasm; I really had missed my friend. We drove in silence for a while until Alice let out an exasperated breath.

"Will you just ask Bella, I know you want to." She looked over at me with raised eyebrows.

Folding my arms across my chest I glared at her until the curiosity was too much to take. "Did Christopher go home last night?" My voice was soft as I remembered the look on his face.

"No." She didn't elaborate.

"Well where was he?" I asked.

"Hunting." That was her simple answer, once again lacking any substance. It was strange hearing her answer with only one word, it was so unlike her.

"Stop answering with just one word! Will he be home tonight? He is coming back isn't he?" She gave a sigh and although she was driving, she closed her eyes. I kept a panicked look at the road while I waited.

"Yes he'll be back later. I don't know what will happen after that though, he's undecided."

Resting back into the seat, I tapped my fingers against my knee. "Can I be there when he comes back please? He won't talk to me." I kept my gaze diverted in shame.

"Ok." She reached over and placed a comforting hand on my arm. I really had missed my friend.

* * *

The day passed slowly and as the time got closer to the end of school, I got more anxious. My palms began to sweat and I had to repeatedly rub them against my jeans. I spent the day thinking about what to say to him, how to offer him my apologies. If he did have feelings for me, then what would happen next? Did I feel the same about him?

Brushing those thoughts from my mind, I rushed to parking lot after the final bell had rung. Alice was fidgeting beside the car, a worried look on her normally joyous face.

I stopped dead in front of her, watching as she twisted her finger's nervously.

"What is it Alice?" Dread filled my being.

She wouldn't look at me and it took all my self control not to shake her. "Well, the thing is...I had a vision, Christopher has made a choice, and he's going."

"What do you mean going?" My voice sounded dead to my own ears.

She lifted her head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, supposedly to offer me comfort. "He's leaving Bella. I don't know where he is going though."

I shrugged her arm off as I threw myself into the car. "Quick, we have to get to him before he leaves." I implored her.

She moved briskly to the driver's side and in less than a minute we were speeding towards her house. "I don't know if we'll get there in time." She whispered in a solemn voice but I refused to believe that possibility.

* * *

We heard shouts before we even took the small turning towards the Cullen household. I couldn't make out the words between the snarls but it was obvious that the place held a lot of anger. Alice pressed heavily on the breaks, halting the car with such sudden force that I flew forward in my seat. If it wasn't for the seat belt I had secured, I would surely have crashed into the windscreen.

Climbing shakily from the car, a blur moved passed me as Alice rushed ahead screaming, "Stop, this isn't helping anyone!"

Walking into view, I saw what the commotion was. Carlisle and Rosalie held tightly to Edward as he squirmed under their grasp whilst Nikki stood in front of him begging him to see reason. Esme watched worriedly from the door as Jasper and Emmett struggled to pull Christopher back from him.

_What's happening?_

By Christopher's feet was a black carry bag, obviously packed for his departure.

"You don't deserve her." Christopher spat out towards Edward as he began to struggle more furiously.

Edward let out a harsh laugh. "And I suppose you do? Look at your eyes, you're the worst kind of monster there is."

"A monster that she trusts more than you." He replied. I noticed that his white shirt was torn in long strips down his front giving glimpses of his muscled chest beneath.

Edward growled low in chest. "And you took full advantage of that didn't you?! Taking her to a hotel when she's vulnerable and sleeping with her?!" He roared.

"For the last time I didn't sleep with her!" He screamed back in exasperation.

The pair didn't seem to notice my presence as I stood on the outskirts of the group among the cars.

"Stop lying to me! I saw it; Alice had a vision...remember my psychic sister?" He sneered at Christopher.

Christopher stopped struggling and just stood shaking his head slowly. "And what exactly did you see?"

Edward's jaw tensed and I watched as his muscles clench. "You know exactly what I saw. I saw you with no clothes on while she wore your shirt and was sprawled all over you!" He screamed the last part, an angry sound of agony.

A dark laugh began to leave Christopher's lips before his eyes focused with a look of hatred. "What if we did, it's nothing to do with you anymore."

The Cullen's gasped, taking what Christopher had said to mean confirmation.

"It's always to do with me, she's mine!" With that, Edward threw his family away from him and launched himself at Christopher. He was unable to defend himself as Emmett and Jasper continued to hold him back, so when Edward swung his fist, it connected solidly with his prominent cheek.

"Stop it!" I cried, rushing forward to pull Edward away. I ran to him, holding his arm tightly but too far gone to realise who I was, he threw me off of him and I landed a foot away with a thud. I let out a whimper as pain shot through my already injured ankle and tears sprang to my eyes.

At the sound of my whimper, Edward swung around to see what had happened. Through the hair that had fallen into my eyes I saw a look of horror pass over his face. "Bella." He gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

I hissed as I tried to get up, only to fall down as my ankle gave out. Esme rushed to my side, helping me up slowly.

My voice was low with anger as I addressed him. "How dare you?" I glared at him with tear filled eyes.

"Is that why you came to me last night, because you were jealous? You thought I might actually be happy with someone else so you came to ruin it for me!"

"No Bella, please I..."

Cutting him off I continued. "For your information I didn't sleep with him, that's the sort of thing you do remember?" I sneered back at him. Suddenly a thought occurred to me and with my mouth gaping open in astonishment and my eyes wide, I shook my head in disbelief. "Tell me you didn't know he was coming last night. Tell me you didn't know he was there when you kissed me?" My eyes were completely focused on Edward as though he was the only other person in the world; it was just me and him saying what needed to be said. I watched in disgust as he bowed his head in shame.

I pulled away from Esme and limped my way over to him. When I was close enough to touch him, I stopped and continued with my rant in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

"**HE** is twice the person you could ever be. He's been here for me, he's looked after me! You've ruined my life Edward and I will never forgive you for it. If I want to sleep with Christopher than that's between me and him, if I want to sleep with anyone I can and will do it without your permission. You are a nasty, spiteful monster and I don't want anything more to do with you."

Pulling myself out of my angered trance, I looked around searching for Christopher to take me home, but he and his bag were nowhere to be seen.

Jasper cleared his throat, no doubt sensing my mounting distress. "He's already gone Bella." He said softly as he looked at me with pity.

So there I was, standing in the centre of the Cullen drive way, crying tears of anger and shaking with adrenaline while I died inside at losing my friend.

* * *

Alice drove me home that night as I felt completely empty and numb inside. I had lost the most important thing to me...again. He had promised he would stay with me, look after and protect me. It was all lies I suppose.

I tried to be angry, I tried to hate him for being another person to leave but I couldn't. The truth is that I loved him. I hadn't realised it at first but as I got to know him, as we spent time together, as I trusted him with my life and my fears, I began to love him. I still loved Edward of course, there would always be a part in my heart for him but Christopher was new and exciting; someone who had faced pain. He was someone I could relate to. He had lost his love like I had lost mine in Edward; he knew how I was feeling.

I refused Alice's offer of company and sat alone throughout the night pressing redial on my cell phone in the hopes that Christopher would answer eventually. He didn't though. At 11.30, I eventually gave up and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Once I was clean and dressed in my pyjamas, I left the comfort of a steamed bathroom and walked to my room. Pushing my door open, I walked into the dark room and gasped in shock.

"You came back." The words came out in a breath and were so quiet I didn't think he could hear.

He just stood looking at me, a blank face with no emotion. "I came back." I didn't care that his voice was back to the monotone from our first meetings, I was so full of relief I rushed forward and threw myself at him forcefully. I actually hurt myself on impact but I didn't care.

My arms wrapped tightly around his waist as I buried my head in his chest, eagerly breathing in his scent. It felt like years since I had last seen him. He kept his hands by his sides and stayed in a stiff pose. I looked up at him in wonder. "You came back." I repeated, this time with more surety.

His jaw was still clenched tightly and I realised that he was still upset. Pulling away from him, I sighed and sat on my bed as he walked to the window and looked out on the world around my home.

"Christopher, there's so much I need to explain..."

He cut me off. "No there's not."

"There is I didn't mean to..." with his back to me he cut me off again.

"You have nothing to explain to me. Why would I be upset anyway?" His tone was flippant and it made me uneasy.

"Well because you saw me and Edward kissing." My voice was small and childlike as I blushed in the darkness.

"That doesn't bother me at all Bella. The two of you belong together. You and I are just friends so there's no reason for me to be upset, is there?"

He finished his statement as a question and turned to face me, his hands resting in his jean pockets.

I bit my lip as I looked at him. "But I thought...maybe you and I...you seemed upset."

"I wasn't, trust me I don't care who you kiss." Although he couldn't possibly know this, his words cut me and I bristled in response.

"Then why did you run off like a child?" I hissed into the darkness.

He straightened and addressed me with a glare. "I didn't run off anywhere, I just couldn't stand Edward's constant whining over you, it's really pathetic."

My mouth dropped open at his words. "And I suppose I'm pathetic as well then?" I demanded but I was met with silence. "Why did you come back anyway if you don't care?" I asked hotly, feeling embarrassed that I had allowed myself to fall for him.

"I thought you might need me to face whatever is coming. Whatever I've been feeling is going to happen soon, it's coming closer." He was incredibly cryptic as he stood in the shadows with a streak of light from the moon offering me a picture of his perfect nose and lips.

We sat in silence for a while before I managed to speak. "So you really don't care if I get back together with Edward?" I asked softly, hoping that the answer was yes.

"No." His voice offered no indication of emotion and I was forced to bit my lip once again until I could speak without my voice shaking.

"Good." I snapped back.

"Good." We spent the rest of the night in complete darkness and silence.


	19. She Is

**A/N:** ok, I'm sorry about the delay of this one but I have good reasons.

1. My home has flooded. A main water pipe burst in my house so builders and plumbers have been running around my house all week and my parents went away so I had to deal with them!

2. I've had writers block which really isn't a good excuse at all but it's also coming up to that special time of month for me and I'm feeling really crappy.

3. Although I've finished Uni, because of my new free time work has given me lots of overtime and I am now working full time for the summer. I need the money though because I'm off to the Caribbean next month on holiday with my boyfriend and I have no money to take with me at the moment.lol

So, yeah they are the reasons! Also, I'm not happy with this chapter and I will probably get a lot of hate reviews for it BUT a lot of things will happen before the end of the story...please keep that in mind. Also, next chapter is the BIG one when the danger is revealed-that's gonna be a shocker...well at least the big twist will be.lol

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Song from Christopher's POV)

* * *

**THE FRAY- SHE IS**

Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land

This is gonna to break me clean in two  
This is gonna to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is gonna bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)

This is gonna bring me to my knees  
I just wanna hold you close to me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)

She is everything I needed  
She is everything

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Christopher barely spoke to me over the next couple of days, merely grunting if I directed any words towards him. The transformation he went through was strange. One day he was my best friend, planning surprises for me and holding me when I was upset, the next he showed no emotional connections at all. It hurt me more than I was willing to admit.

So soon after I had realised my feelings, he decided that he didn't want anything more to do with me; I once again faced rejection.

"Christopher, please can you talk to me?" I groaned in frustration and slammed my hands against the kitchen counter. It was a Sunday afternoon and as I made myself lunch, I let my frustrations out at him. I couldn't bare another day of "yes" "no" responses from him.

"I am." His tone was hard and barely audible.

I whirled around to face him, waving the knife I held in my hand. "No you're not! All you do is grunt at me or give me one word answers. I'm so tired of your sudden change in attitude, why can't we just be how we were in Seattle?" I challenged him.

He merely raised an eyebrow at my weaponry with amusement playing on his lips.

"Grrr." I actually growled at him as I spun back to the counter and continued chopping an onion. I took my anger out on the vegetable, slamming the knife down on it, slicing it into small strips. Of course, with my track record I should have known not to do this but at the time all rationality was gone from my mind. My finger was in the way of one swoop and I felt as the sharp metal sliced into my finger. It wasn't a deep cut but I smelt the blood as it began to slip free of my skin.

Christopher let out a growl behind me, sounding like a purr from his chest. I turned slowly, cupping my injured finger to my chest trying to ignore the faint feeling that was overcoming my body.

"Christopher?" I asked tentatively as I watched his posture for sudden changes.

He was standing on the other side of the kitchen, his shoulders twitching from his stiff posture as he fought with himself. His eyes were black as he watched my hand with fascination. Feeling overcome by dizziness, I let myself slip to the floor praying that he wouldn't attack. Fear raced through my body as he showed no signs of coming from his trance and I knew that I was in grave danger.

"Christopher?" I asked softly once more. I didn't see him move, it was too fast; one moment he was at the other side of the kitchen, the next he was beside me; his hands gripping my upper arms.

I let out a shriek of terror and closed my eyes, dreading the impact. There was silence for a few moments before I peeked out through my closed lids. "Where's your first aid box?" He ground out between clenched teeth, fighting himself not to hurt me.

I let out a breath of relief and although I still felt nauseated and dizzy, I managed to direct him. A second later, he had cleaned my cut and placed band aid on my finger. We were still sitting on the kitchen floor once the ordeal was over.

"I thought you were going to hurt me." I whispered as I stared at him with wonder. Not only had he managed to control his thirst, he also cleaned the cut.

His eyes softened considerably and he raised a shaky hand to my cheek. "I could never hurt you." He murmured in response.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" I whispered, still wanting to address our issues.

Giving an uncertain sigh he rested back against the cupboards beside me, letting his hand drop from my skin. "I am talking to you." His voice had a hard edge, an edge that was newly present when he spoke to me.

"Not the way you did before. Something has changed and I don't understand why. You keep saying that you don't care about Edward and I, but you haven't been the same since we got back from Seattle." I took a deep breath and rubbed at my tired eyes. "I don't know how to get you to forgive me." I murmured with my eyes closed as I rested my head back against the cupboard doors Christopher was using as support in the same position.

I barely heard his whisper. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is." I whispered back, exasperated. There was no reason for us to whisper as Charlie was out fishing for the day, but there was something about our topic of conversation that made whispers and murmurs the only acceptable volume of discussion. "I've hurt you and I don't know how."

He scoffed as he stood from the floor. "Now you're being absurd." His exclamation was loud as if to show emphasis. He reached a hand towards me, offering to help me up.

"You've done nothing wrong, I'm not hurt and I really couldn't care less about Edward." He assured me with a glare.

Huffing in annoyance, I accepted his hand and let him pull me to my feet. "Fine, then maybe you should just reassess your temperament because you're being really unpleasant." I glared back.

"I'm being unpleasant?" He asked as he pointed to his chest with an incredulous look upon his face. "I'm not the one who's been sulking around the house for days."

I faced him with my mouth hanging open slightly in shock. "I have not been sulking so please keep your accusations to yourself!" I responded indignantly.

"Why should I when you keep accusing me of the same thing? Oh and for what it's worth, it wasn't an accusation it was an observation!" His voice was growing in volume as we faced off over the kitchen table, my cut forgotten.

My eyes narrowed on his large figure with anger. _How dare he?_ "If I have been sulking then I've merely been reacting to you." I spat back through clenched teeth.

He glared at me and I could see a nerve twitching in his tense jaw. "Why exactly would I care about you and Edward? You're just a child to me." His voice was low and seemingly calm as placed his hands against the back of a chair and leant forward.

Mirroring his actions, I did the same from the opposite side of the room. His words hurt, knowing his true opinion of me when I had steadily fallen for him. With the man standing in front of me I wondered how that was possible, I couldn't love a creature that could be that cruel. With these thoughts running through my head I took a low blow at his show of kindness and lied in an attempt to hurt him back. "You made your opinion of me evident when you took me to that puppet show! I can't believe you actually thought I'd enjoy something as ridiculous as that!" I spat at him.

Hurt and what I can only assume was embarrassment seemed to flash across his face before it was hidden behind his stoic mask once more. I felt smug for a moment then guilt at the terrible words I had said. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I wanted to hurt you." I hurriedly added.

It was too late though, he was already walking to the door. "I need to hunt." Those were his last words before he slammed out of my home.

* * *

How could I have been so stupid? He was obviously hurting and I only succeeded in pushing him further away. I was infuriated with myself and spent the rest of the day alone and slamming about my house, anxiously awaiting Christopher's return.

Charlie came home a little after 8pm and I had his dinner ready and waiting for him like the dutiful daughter I had learned to be. He didn't particularly notice when I barely touched my food, only asking; "not hungry Bells?"

I gave him a small smile and offered an excuse. "I pigged out a bit today with junk food in front of the television. I don't think I have much room left in here." I patted my stomach and let out a well rehearsed and well used fake chuckle.

Once the food was eaten and Charlie was settled in front of the television, I bid him goodnight under the pretence of homework and wanting an early night. I often wondered how he could continue to 'buy' that excuse, after all, I seemed to use it nightly. If there was one thing I could be grateful for in regards to my father, it is undoubtedly his lack of attention to anything other than the television. Particularly if he was watching sports.

I returned to my room once I had showered and changed, watching the window from the warmth of my bed for Christopher's entry. I didn't have to wait long; he soon entered my room, shaking his hair which was damp from the rain.

"Hey." I whispered in the darkness, careful to keep my voice low so as not to alert Charlie to my midnight visitor.

"I'm really sorry." I continued. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I loved our time in Seattle and your surprise was wonderful."

I walked towards him and I was surprised to find that I was immediately wrapped up in his large arms, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed deeply. I snuggled deeper into his embrace and took time to memorise the feeling and the smell of him surrounding me. I was still confused about Edward, but in that moment, in his arms; I felt at home. He silently lifted me so that I hovered slightly above the ground and carried me back towards the bed. He placed me down softly and then climbing onto the bed himself, he pulled me over to him so that my head could rest comfortably on his chest. Sighing in contentment, I relaxed against his hold and closed my eyes, enjoying the fact that once again it was just the two of us.

We lay in blissful silence for what seemed like an eternity and it was only with the vibrations in his chest that the bliss was shattered.

"Once this is over, I'm leaving. I wanted to tell you now so that you can prepare yourself...I didn't want to do what he did to you." His voice was grave and full of dark, raw emotion.

With my head still on his chest, I let the words sink in as my breath came out in short bursts. Raising my head slowly, I looked into his eyes which were full of sadness and grief. "But what will I do without you?" I whimpered and the true meaning of his words penetrated my mind. I would be alone again, hurt, in love and full of rejection. Once again my eyes filled with tears. I didn't realise that anyone could cry as much as I had.

"You'll be fine." He offered me a sad smile.

Shaking my head to disagree I implored him to stay. "No I won't, not without you." I cried softly as tears began to drop.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and I watched as his eyes began to glisten in the moonlight with tears which would never release. "I can't stay here Bella. I need to leave."

"Then I'll come with you." I was suddenly hopeful, my idea meaning that I could stay with him.

"No." He brushed a tear away from my skin with his thumb. "I can't stay with you. I'm sorry but it's not going to work."

My heart hammered in my chest as I listened to his words. He was leaving me. "Have I done something?"

"No." His answer was quick and definite. "You're perfect." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss against my forehead. "I've let myself get too close to you and its wrong. I'm a vampire and you're human, we would have to part eventually and it will hurt less if we do now."

"No it won't." I denied.

He took a deep breath and leaned back against the bed pulling my head against his chest once more. "It will hurt me less." He clarified.

He bared his soul to me in that moment and I knew that I loved him. "I can't lose you." I sobbed into his already wet shirt. "I don't want to give you up."

He consoled me by stroking my hair and making soothing sounds. "You have to."

We were silent for a while; the only sounds from the room were my breathy sobs. After a while, I plucked up enough courage to ask whether our relationship was actually more than just friendly.

"Christopher?" I softly called his name.

"Hmm?" his chest vibrated against my ear.

I took a deep break. "Have I been imagining this...us I mean? Are we just friends because I feel like there's more?" I threw caution to the wind, realising that if he was going I should say the things I needed to.

He didn't answer at first, and then his deep voice rang through the room and warmed my heart. "I...feel things that I shouldn't. That's why I need to leave but I need you to know that it will kill me to do it." His voice broke and I had to bite my lip to keep my cries silent.

"I do too you know." I offered in a small voice. "I think I always will." I admitted.

He wrapped his arms more securely around me and pulled me closer to him, higher on his chest so that his chin now rested against the top of my head. "I won't just leave you. I will give you a way to contact me and if you ever need me, I will be here for you." He promised me.

"I wish I could keep you." I mumbled as sleep started to fight my body into submission.

I felt his cold lips press against my head. "I do too."


	20. The Bitter End

**PLACEBO- THE BITTER END**

Since we're feeling so anaesthetized  
In our comfort zone  
Reminds me of the second time  
That I followed you home

We're running out of alibis  
On the second of May  
Reminds me of the summer time  
On this winters day

See you at the bitter end  
See you at the bitter end

Every step we take that's synchronized  
Every broken bone  
Reminds me of the second time  
That I followed you home

You shower me with lullabies  
As you're walking away  
Reminds me that it's killing time  
On this fateful day

See you at the bitter end  
See you at the bitter end  
See you at the bitter end  
See you at the bitter end

From the time we intercepted  
Feels alot like suicide  
Slow and sad, going sadder  
Arise a sitting mine

(See you at the bitter end)

I love to see you run around  
And i can see you now  
Running to me  
Arms wide out

(See you at the bitter end)

Reach inside  
Come on just gotta reach inside  
Heard your cry  
Six months time  
Six months time  
Prepare the end

(See you at the bitter end)

* * *

Christopher drove me to school the next morning, neither of us mentioning our previous night's discussion. I felt awkward, lonely and worried; doubting that he actually returned my feelings. Perhaps he had agreed that there was a romantic undertone to our friendship as a form of comfort; a lie to make me feel better. I didn't mention it the following morning as I prepared for school and Christopher sat silently, patiently waiting as he always had done. He was practically catatonic, no longer grunting responses, only nodding or shaking his head. It didn't occur to me that he was hurting.

The car slowed as we entered the car park and he pulled smoothly into a space. I was gathering my bag, my hand already unlocking the car door for my exit when a thought suddenly occurred to me. I stopped and turned to face him. He looked as though he was in pain, slightly doubled over in his seat.

"You aren't leaving today, are you?" I was worried he'd run while I was at school, not giving me the chance to say goodbye.

He frowned as he looked at me. "I told you I'd wait until I was sure you'd be safe. I meant it." He assured me with a sincere and deep voice.

Breathing a sigh of relief I began to open the door only to be pulled back by Christopher's firm hand.

"Please be careful today. The feeling is worse, I'm worried about you." His beautiful face creased with fear and concern. Before I could full comprehend my body's actions, I leant forward and placed my lips firmly against his in a quick kiss.

"I promise." I said softly as I pulled away and excited the car.

* * *

The morning passed fairly quickly as I drifted off into my own little world. I kept replaying the events of the before, how Christopher had held me tightly to him throughout the night, how worried he had looked in the car.

_His feelings for me must be real...right?_

I spent the morning going over everything, dissecting all of my memories of our previous conversations for any sign that he truly did want me. Everything held contradictions however.

I remembered our fleeting kiss when we returned from Seattle but then I also recalled his calling it a 'mistake.' I remembered the hurt look on his face when he caught Edward and I but then I also remembered him stating that Edward and I belonged together and it didn't bother him at all. There were contradictions everywhere I looked, making my mind a mass of confusion.

As I wandered to lunch, I thought about the kiss I had forced upon him earlier in the morning and felt myself flush with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement at the memory.

_Great, how am I going to explain that little outburst?_ I thought dryly as I walked towards the lunch hall.

He had said he wouldn't leave unless he was sure I was safe, so as I walked, I thought of ways I could get him to stay.

"Bella!" A panicked, high-pitched voice sounded in my ear as I opened the cafeteria doors.

"Why do I keep getting visions of you throwing yourself in front of cars or of you 'falling' down the stairs?" Alice demanded with a raised eyebrow as she made quotation marks in the air.

_Dammit, should have known she'd catch me._

"It's nothing Alice, just a plan that probably wouldn't have worked anyway." I sighed as I grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of water.

She pulled me towards a table at the back of the room and in my distracted state I sat down, not noticing at first that Nikki and Edward were present. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since the confrontation outside his house. Not only had he almost ruined everything with Christopher, he had thrown me to the side, physically hurting me as well as causing more emotional pain.

"Hi Bella." Nikki said with a shy smile.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail and she wore a basic sweater/jeans combo but she looked radiant. Jealousy tackled me as she greeted me with bright eyes and flawless skin.

"Hi." I answered, reminding myself that nothing was her fault. She hadn't forced me to love Edward and she certainly hadn't forced him to leave me. She was innocent in the whole situation.

"So how do you like Forks?" I asked in a friendly tone.

Edward and Alice looked at me with confused faces as Nikki straightened in her chair. Her face portrayed shock and her mouth gaped slightly open at me. I realised that it was first time I had made an effort to talk to her, to welcome the newest edition of the Cullen family...and I felt slightly guilty for that.

She recovered herself quickly. "It's lovely. The weather's perfect," she smiled before adding; "for us. There's plenty of wild life and everyone seems friendly."

_Except me._

"Well that's great, I'm glad you like it." I smiled warmly at her and I was sure I saw Edward smile briefly in relief.

"How have you been Bella?" He asked, his warm melodic voice gliding over my skin leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"Fine." I answered, all warmth gone from my voice.

He frowned then looked at his tray that was full of uneaten food. "How's your ankle?" He wouldn't look at me as he asked the question and I heard the shame in his voice.

I felt myself softening a little at his concern, a natural reaction.

"It's...better." I muttered as I played with my own food.

I looked around the room and noticed for the first time, the large banner that was hanging above the entrance. It was a bright yellow colour with red slanted writing.

It only held a few words but those words filled me with dread.

* * *

_**SPRING DANCE**_

_**FRIDAY 27**__**TH**__** MAY**_

_**TICKETS AVAILABLE ON THE NIGHT**_

* * *

Was it really time for another dance already? It seemed like only yesterday that I stumbled into the gym with Edward on my arm and a cast on my leg. Everything seemed so perfect then, he was mine and I was his. He presented me to the world as the person he loved, someone who was precious to him, someone he cherished. Now everything was different.

He left me.

He slept with someone else.

He broke my heart.

Instead of stumbling into a gym with his arms around me, I spent months stumbling around life, alone and completely cold. There was nothing to salvage in our relationship anymore; that I was sure of. This knowledge however, didn't help the burning feeling in my heart whenever his eyes connected with mine. It didn't stop me wishing he had his arms around me once more. It didn't stop me wishing that I could turn back time.

It didn't help at all.

Alice bounced excitedly in her seat beside me, breaking me from my thoughts. She had a hopeful grin on her face as I turned to her.

"So Bella, do you want to go shopping after school? I feel like I haven't seen you lately, we could catch up and we could have dinner after." I smirked at her choice of words.

"Ok, you can have dinner." She corrected as she rolled her eyes, her smile still in place.

If Christopher was leaving soon, I needed to spend as much time with him as possible. I didn't want to lose any second that I could have with him and this was the reason I needed to decline the offer.

Just as I was about to answer, she suddenly stiffened and a blank look covered her face. The fork she had held in her hand as she spoke, which she had been playing absentmindedly with clattered to the table. Time seemed to stand still as the sound of the metal colliding with her plastic tray rang out.

I saw Edward tense immediately and then I was hoisted from my chair. His hand gripped mine as he pulled me from the lunch hall, no one else noticing us or the hard look on his face.

"Wait Edward, where are we going?" I gasped as I jogged slightly to keep up with his frantic pace. I heard the clipping sounds of Alice's heels behind me as she and Nikki hurried after us, speaking in fast but hushed tones so that I couldn't hear the words.

Edward didn't answer or make any sign that he heard me as he pushed through the school doors with surprising force, the handles breaking from the force of hitting the brick wall as it swung open. He jaw was set as he dragged me from the school building and into the parking lot, marching me towards his car. He opened the door and lifted me into his arms as he pushed me inside. Closing the door securely behind me, he looked around slightly as he rushed to the driver's side whilst Alice and Nikki got in the back. He started the engine and the wheels squealed as he sped from the school grounds and moved the car at frightening speeds towards the Cullen house.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" Alice shouted from the backseat, completely frantic and panicked.

Edward's voice roared through the confined space. "How could you not know Alice, I kept asking you to check, we trusted you to see this before it was too late!"

Nikki was rubbing soothing circles on Alice's back as she leant forward in her seat and reached for my hand which she held securely. She continued apologising.

"I know. I'm so sorry I didn't believe him."

My heart was banging against my chest at a fast speed, a mixture of adrenaline and fear making it race. "What didn't you know? What's going on?" I begged to know, but I was ignored.

"They must have deliberately not made a decision, that's why I didn't know. You know my visions aren't always accurate or completely reliable. I've just been so happy that we were back that I got distracted." Alice hurriedly explained.

"Well now they are coming after all of us, let just hope we get there in time to warn them!"

"STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could and silence followed.

"What is going on?" My shaky voice was laced with fear as we pulled into the Cullen driveway.

Edward stopped the car and turned his hard look at me before growling out a name that I feared and made my heart stop in my chest. "Victoria."

* * *

With vampire speed, I was in Edward's arms once more as he rushed me into the house. Christopher was seated on the sofa looking tense and when he saw me he jumped to his feet.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "What's happened?" He asked as he rushed over to me just after Edward had placed me on my feet.

"Emmett, Rose, Esme, Jasper?" Edward called frantically but no one came.

"They went hunting. Now tell me what's happened." Christopher demanded in a low threatening tone.

Alice began dialling on her phone as Edward answered.

"An enemy of ours is coming. You were right all along about Bella being in danger, she wants her dead. I killed her mate last year and I'm guessing she wants revenge."

Edward paced the length of the room with his hands on his hips. "Alice had a vision, she's coming here with about seven vampires, some are new born..."

Alice's scared voice interrupted him. "No one's answering me they are all too busy."

She closed her eyes and a look of peace came over her face before it turned to horror. "There are still coming Edward."

"Wait they are coming here?" Christopher asked as he wrapped one arm around my back and another under my legs, lifting me up to his chest.

"Well then we need to move. We can't fight them all if it's just us, there will only really be three against seven because someone will need to guard Bella. The best thing to do is run and hope they don't catch us before we can get in touch with the others." Nikki spoke up as she made her way to the door.

Before I could speak, the five of us had left the house and were running through the trees. I wrapped my hands tightly around Christopher's neck as he ran with me and I spent the time looking over his shoulder for any sign that we were being followed. I looked to Alice and saw that she was running with her eyes closed, obviously checking for our safety. Trees blurred past my face as Christopher ran at such a fast speed, he managed to keep up with Edward.

I heard Alice gasp and saw that she had stopped dead. We all came to an abrupt halt and Christopher placed my feet on the ground as he breathed heavily and sniffed the air.

"They are following. It's too late they'll catch us." Alice said in a broken voice.

I started to tremble and looked at Edward. How could I just stand and watch the people I cared for fight to protect me, possibly die to protect me? I averted my gaze and watched Christopher; our eyes connecting.

"Then we fight." Christopher said in a dark tone, a tone that sent a shiver down my spine of fear.

A second later I was thrust behind him as the Cullen's formed a solid line, blocking me from the coming danger. Nikki stood beside Edward poised and ready to fight. Next was Christopher, his shoulder touching Edward's as they both stood forward to protect me. Alice was beside Christopher, her face tense but murderous. I managed to peak over her shoulder and when I did I wished I hadn't. A flash of red moved in the distance coming towards us at a frightening speed.

She stopped a few feet away and appeared to be alone although I was sure it was merely the fact that she was faster than her followers. She wouldn't be alone in this fight for my death.

"Well Christopher isn't this a surprise." Her mocking voice called into the forest. A large growl came from Christopher's chest as he crouched for attack. "I thought I'd seen the last of you." She giggled and I watched as an evil smile covered her face.

_They know each other?_

Alice grasped his hand as he prepared to launch at Victoria. "Wait." She whispered with an almost hopeful look in her eye.

Victoria stood her ground as a couple of blurred figures made their way through the trees behind her.

"And now you're with them." Her lip curled back in disgust. "Don't tell me you're protecting her! There was a time when you'd rip her throat out and then dance in her blood...which is exactly what I'm going to do." She sneered as she looked at me over Alice's shoulder where I stood trembling.

"You won't take her from me." He said through clenched teeth.

She let out a high pitched laugh that chilled me to the bones. "I never took anyone from you Christopher, you made your choice. If you had stayed with your family in the beginning I wouldn't have been forced to do what I did."

Comprehension flooded me as I realised what they were talking about. It had been Victoria that killed his love. She had been the one that tore his universe from him. This would no longer be about protecting me for Christopher, it would be revenge.

"You weren't forced to do anything. You're a monster and I refuse to be like you again."

She let out another giggle. "Oh but it's so fun." She mocked. She leant forward slightly and I watched as Edward shifted to protect me, shock registering his face.

_What can he hear in her mind?_ I wondered.

"Do you want to know a secret my dear Christopher? I didn't take anyone from you; in fact she's been searching for you for the past two years." She whispered as though there was a big conspiracy.

At that moment another blur moved through the trees and a stunningly beautiful girl stopped beside Victoria. She had long blonde hair which looked as pure as snow. She wore a white sundress and sandal's giving the allusion that she could be an Angel which was only spoiled with her red eyes.

"Christopher?" She asked in a timid voice as her face scrunched up in recognition and confusion.

I watched from behind as Christopher's back straightened and he took a step forward, as if in a trance.

"Rachel?" He breathed.

My heart sunk and nausea filled my body as I watched him move forward towards his love and further away from me.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is a bit confusing but everything will be explained in the next chapter like how he didn't recognise Laurent etc.

So what does everyone think? Review and let me know, did anyone see this coming?


	21. I Taught Myself How To Grow Old

**A/N:** Ok here is a long chapter to make up for not updating sooner. This chapter includes (the long awaited) Christopher's POV so everyone should be happy with that.lol

This song is seriously depressing and although it's not normally my taste I do love it. It could be read in relation to how Bella feels or it could be how Christopher has actually lived his life...so sad.

I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews they have been overwhelming. I'm sorry I haven't really had a chance to reply to them but I've barely had a second to myself this week. I'm sorry once again for the delay but **please review and I hope you enjoy it**.

* * *

**RYAN ADAMS- I TAUGHT MYSELF HOW TO GROW OLD**

Poor little rose, beaten by the rain  
In the wind in the gale, thunder and the hail  
Sometimes I feel like I'm going insane  
Without the numbness or the pain so intense to feel  
Especially now it added up through the years  
And I, I taught myself how to grow  
Without any love and there was poison in the rain  
I taught myself how to grow  
Now I'm crooked on the outside, and the inside's broke

Most of the time I got nothing to say  
When I do it's nothing and nobody's there to listen anyway  
I know I'm probably better off this way  
I just listen to the voices on the TV 'til I'm tired  
My eyes grow heavy and I fade away

'Cause I, I taught myself how to grow  
Without any love and there was poison in the rain  
I taught myself how to grow  
'Til I was crooked on the outside  
I taught myself how to grow  
Without any love and there was poison in the rain  
I taught myself how to grow  
'Til I was crooked on the outside, inside's caved  
Crooked on the outside, inside's caved  
Crooked on the outside, inside's caved  
I taught myself how to grow old

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_No don't walk away from me._ A voice called out in my mind.

Christopher took an unsteady step towards her and I saw a satisfactory smile form on Victoria's lips. Edward tore his gaze from Victoria for a brief second, turning his attention to me with a look of worry on his face.

I knew how this would play out however and I accepted it. 'Rachel' was Christopher's love, the being that had caused his change. He was no longer a monster and that was because of her. She had unknowingly become his saviour.

"Is it really you?" Rachel gasped as she began to smile and walk towards him also. They were close to each other now, standing between our two groups.

I could only see her face, Christopher's expressions was blocked to me as I stood behind him. Sheer joy shone through her eyes as they moved closer to each other, almost in reach of the other. Then, without any warning something completely unexpected happened. Rachel stopped abruptly, a look of confusion falling into her bright, wide eyes.

"You were with them." She said softly as she realised his previous position.

She looked over his shoulder slowly and her narrowed eyes connected with mine. She let out a hiss as she bared her teeth.

"Is that her?" She asked in a murderous tone.

Victoria stepped forward so that she was beside Rachel as Edward moved closer to me, grabbing my hand and forcing me back slightly.

"That's her. She took my James from me just like she wants to take Christopher from you." She goaded with malice and Rachel's eyes darkened with intent.

Christopher stiffened slightly and turned his body ninety degrees so that he could turn his hot gaze to me whilst not turning his back on his reunited love. There was conflict in his eyes as he looked at me and I felt Edward grip my hand tighter, almost to the point of pain. Panic filled me, as I wondered if I'd die at Christopher's hands. Would I really die at the hands of the creature I loved?

I was frozen in place as our eyes connected; my eyes wide as I tried to understand everything that was happening.

Suddenly all heads bar my own, snapped in one direction, the vampire's obviously hearing something in the distance that my ears couldn't reach.

"Let's go. We'll finish this when the others arrive." Victoria promised as she moved to rush of in the distance, a growl tearing from Edward's throat as her followers left with her.

All except one.

"Rachel." Christopher said softly in a pleading tone.

She started to back away. "I'll find you tonight." She answered him before speeding away and through the trees.

The people around me relaxed and soon more figures joined us as I cowered in fear not realising who it was.

"Where is she?!" Emmett bellowed as he reached us, fists clenched at his sides as he frantically looked about.

I relaxed in relief and not realising what I was doing, I leant into Edward, placing my head against his chest, trying to block out the memory of what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't have a signal." Jasper explained as he rushed to Alice's side who let out a breath before launching herself into his arms.

"Is everyone ok?" Esme's worried voice sounded in my ear as she suddenly stood beside me, pulling me into her arms for a hug.

"It's over...for now." Edward said in an ominous tone.

Once I was released from Esme's grasp, I looked towards Christopher who was still staring in the direction Rachel had left.

"I think we should go home, there's a lot to discuss." Edward said softly as he reached for me.

This seemed to shake Christopher from his trance and he made a move towards me, as if to lift me. Edward got there first however and regarded him with a glare.

"I can take her." Christopher spoke through clenched teeth and I held desperately to Edward; the only thought in my mind was of Christopher moving away from me and towards Rachel, without a thought to my safety.

I was afraid of him.

The pair stared at each other for a moment, battling with their eyes. I felt Edward sigh and take a deep calming breath that caused his chest to puff out before he started to lower me to the ground.

Although I didn't necessarily want Edward to carry me, I knew he wouldn't choose Rachel over me and that made him the preferable choice. "No!" I exclaimed as I held tighter to Edward.

A look of hurt flashed across Christopher's eyes before they filled with understanding. I felt terrible for not trusting him but I was too confused.

"I mean, I'm fine, you carried me here it must be somebody else's turn now." I said with a short, fake laugh; trying to make the situation seem lighter.

He didn't answer; he just turned away and started running in the direction of the Cullen house. Alice grasped my hand, giving it a quick squeeze for comfort before she started to run and then before I could gasp, all of us were blurring through the trees as we followed Christopher home.

* * *

Edward had called Carlisle at the hospital and told him to come home, explaining the emergency in a few simple words; "Victoria came back."

Once the entire Cullen family was seated in the living room, the questioning began and I listened with baited breath.

"I think you need to explain how you know Victoria." Edward said. His voice still hadn't lost its hardness from the moment Alice's vision struck in the school dining hall. He was tense and angry, something that was being displayed by each of the Cullen's. They all wanted to protect me.

I was seated on the sofa between Carlisle and Esme, who held my hand tightly in her own, each of them acting the role of protective parents.

Christopher took a deep breath before standing from his seat and walking to the window, his back to everyone.

"I met Victoria and James probably around thirty years ago. I had always travelled alone up until then, wreaking havoc on the lives of unsuspecting humans." He paused then and continued in a quiet voice.

"I was in Paris and the news started to print stories about young people disappearing. There didn't seem to be any connection between the disappearances other than the fact that their ages were between seventeen and twenty-five."

We all sat in silence as we listened to his tale' intrigued to know not only his history but Victoria's also.

"The police force in Paris was becoming angry; they had no clues as to the motives behind these disappearances and were unable to find bodies. Each victim seemed to come from loving homes and appeared to be happy. It didn't make any sense to them and as time went on it became clear that something sinister was happening. Then, as panic began to settle on the French citizens, the police called for a curfew. No one was to be out in a group of less than three individuals after 10pm and it was advised that even during daylight no one should venture our alone."

Carlisle interrupted him then. "I think I remember something about that." He mused to himself as his face scrunched up in concentration; trying to call back the memories.

Christopher glanced over his shoulder. "Yes although it wasn't widely publicised. The French officials thought it would be bad for tourism if their little problem got out."

He turned back to the window. "I knew it was vampire killings though...well most likely turnings and I wasn't happy about it. I had been living quietly in Paris for five years going undetected but each night I had my fill of blood. It was heaven to me and with this disruption, everything I had grown accustomed to was threatened and I wanted revenge. I had a few friends of our world in Paris so I asked around and pretty soon I came across Victoria and James. They explained that they had changed someone who had gotten out of control. His name was Robert and he was crazy as a human so the thirst only fuelled this. He had escaped from their grasps and was running around creating vampires because he didn't understand what to do. I agreed to help them and with James' tracking abilities we found him quickly and killed him. From that a friendship was born."

He stopped at that point with a deep sigh and when he didn't continue, Rose pressed him for more information.

"I still don't understand how you and she are enemies now." Rose said as she played with her nails whilst she sat beside Nikki.

Christopher stayed silent for a few moments before continuing. "There was a time that I lived only for blood. I was as evil as Victoria but that all changed when I met..._her."_

He paused again, only this time he bowed his head; his shoulders falling forward. The Cullen's minus Edward who could obviously understand through his mind reading abilities, looked confused.

I cleared my throat and in a hollow voice, said a name that made my heart ache with jealousy. "Rachel." Edward's head shot to look at me although is expression was unreadable.

"I wanted to leave them for her but they wouldn't let me. I came home one night and they had her while the rest of our family held me down. They forced me to watch as Victoria took the first bite of her...James just laughed. Then they took her away and just left me lying there, I couldn't move. I thought she was dead; her heart sounded like it was weakening when they dragged her from the building and I assumed James would then finish her off. I never dreamed they would leave her to turn. You have no idea what it's like to lose the person you love most in the world...the person you'd give it all up for."

He paused and I expected there to be another long silence but Edward spoke in agreement which was deeply surprising. Perhaps they could get along.

"There's nothing but confusion, you just wish that you had tried harder to protect them, to show them how you really feel about them." He stared intently at me as he spoke in a far away voice and I was locked in the intensity of his eyes until he looked towards Christopher.

"I'd have probably thought the same as you if that's any comfort." But Christopher didn't respond, he just continued to look out of the window.

"You can't go home Bella. You need to call Charlie and ask if you can stay here tonight. He knows we are back now, he won't mind." Alice said knowingly as she tapped her head with a small smile.

I shook my head slowly both in disagreement and trying to clear my thoughts. "But what if I'm not there and she goes after Charlie instead? I can't risk that."

Emmet stood up and pulled an aggravated Rosalie to her feel. "We'll watch him." He volunteered with a warm smile.

"We will?!" The surprise in Rose's voice was mixed with disdain.

"Rose." Esme cautioned with a warning look.

Rosalie sighed as she walked to the door. "We will." She sighed this time with acceptance.

We all sat in silence for a while, letting the afternoons events penetrate out minds. I knew I should have been scared of my impending death but really I only feared for my family's safety. I didn't want them to be hurt protecting me, but perhaps my biggest fear was Christopher. Would I lose him now?

"I have to go." Christopher's words broke through my thoughts and I jumped slightly in my seat as he strolled towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer. He was going to her.

Our eyes locked over the crowded room and I could easily read the remorse and guilt that lurked behind his gaze. "I'm sorry Bella but I have to talk to her." He averted my gaze and I felt a piercing stab of betrayal.

"She wants to kill me." My voice sounded rough and hoarse with emotion and I noticed that he still wouldn't look at me.

"Maybe if I can talk to her I can get her to..." I cut off his sentence which sounded hopeful.

"And what if you can't?" I demanded suddenly sounded angry, my voice slightly high pitched. "What is she still comes after me?"

He didn't answer. He just strode from the room, leaving me to watch the door as it closed behind him.

* * *

**Christopher's POV**

I couldn't bear to see the betrayal in her eyes so I left. She had been forced to endure such pain that all I wanted to do was protect her; I never intended to be the cause. Everything had seemed pretty simple a few weeks before, I had loved her and she had slowly grown to accept me. I had watched and protected her while she cried herself to sleep each night all the while not realising how desperately I wanted to ease her pain. I wanted to show her but I couldn't; I wouldn't risk her in the same way I had risked Rachel.

_Rachel._

My mind sang her name as the image of her appearing amongst the trees formed in my head. Her hair blew in the wind as she stepped gracefully towards me, a smile on her lips I had been desperate to see for two years; a smile I had wanted reserved for me. She was the angel I had claimed to be and I had left her to change into a monster. I hadn't protected her, I hadn't held her through the pain of the transformation...I had done nothing but harm her. I knew this was my chance to change things to make things better but it wasn't that simple. She was back and she wanted to kill Bella; her alliance was to Victoria. So where did that leave me?

I ran from the Cullen house knowing where I needed to go, it was as if she were calling to me through the wind; a loud but soft voice that begged my return. I stopped in the spot I had been standing just a few short hours before and marvelled at the moon. It stood proudly above the trees, strong and confident; nature displaying the characteristics I was lacking in that moment. I only had to wait a few seconds for her to join me, still dressed in the attire she wore that same afternoon. She was beautiful, everything I remembered about her and more.

She stopped in the place she had before with a warm smile on her face. "Hello Christopher." My name fell from her lips like a soft caress and I had to stop myself from pulling her into my arms.

"Rachel." I gasped; it was the only sound I could make.

She took a tentative step towards me and raised her hand to my face; wonder in her eyes. Her fingertips grazed my skin softly, running over the curve of my cheek down to the sharp edge of my jaw. Closing my eyes I enjoyed the sensations, trying to forget that her skin was no longer warm. "I've missed you so much."

Her voice broke a little at her submission and I couldn't stop myself any longer. I wrapped my long arms around her body and crushed her to my chest as I pushed my face into the curve of her shoulder. "My Angel." She murmured as she grasped me tightly back.

We stood that way for an eternity before we reluctantly pulled apart and sat on the floor against a tree. Her hand was tightly within my grasp constantly reassuring me that she was real.

"If I had known what had happened, I'd have tried harder to find them...to find you." I promised.

She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed. "I always knew you were special." She began. "When I was little I believed that you were an angel but of course as I got older I realised that wasn't true. I knew you were a secret...I knew you were mine. I know nothing romantic ever actually happened with us but I always knew that I loved you."

I sighed in pleasure and wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her tighter to me. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you." I whispered as I kissed her head.

Her face rose and she looked questioningly into my eyes. "There's no need though. Now we can be together, I found you and I won't lose you again." She assured me and I felt hope rise in my chest.

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

Her name chanted in my mind and with crashing clarity I reminded myself of the issues we needed to discuss.

"Why are you doing this Rachel? Why are you in Forks?" I hoped that I could convince her to leave; to stay out of the fight if one had to take place.

Her head shot up in alarm and she moved away from me slightly. "They killed our family." She stated simply and I fought the urge to correct her use of 'our.' "Because of that human," she spat the word with a glare, "James is dead and I suspect Laurent met the same fate."

Of course I knew James but Laurent confused me. At my puzzled look she clarified. "He joined us shortly after I was turned. He was wonderful, like a big brother to me. He was funny and kind and generous. "

She got a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered but it was soon replaced with angry glint. "He came here first to do some research into their daily patterns. He was only here for a day and he left us a message on our phones saying that the human had been spotted with a new vampire, a new member of the Cullen family." She looked down in sadness. "We haven't heard from him since."

I knew who she meant immediately and the person she describe Laurent to be shared no resemblance to the creature I had torn apart to protect Bella. "Rachel, she is a human...she is of no threat to you." I implored her to see reason.

She scoffed at my words and pushed further away from me. "She may not be but those vampires have taken too much from my family and the way to destroy them is to go for the centre of their family and that just happens to be a weak little girl. If I had come to Forks with James and Victoria as was originally planned instead of staying a week longer in Chicago none of this would have happened. I could have helped my family fight instead of letting James die. I owe this to Victoria, I owe this to my family; I need to prove my loyalty." She finished with a firm voice, one which was resolved.

I angrily stood from my seat on the ground. "Listen to yourself. That family destroyed you, they took your life!" I roared at her, unable to understand her perspective.

"James died because he was evil...it was meant to happen this way. If you stay here you will die with him," I crouched beside her and looked deep in her eyes; "don't let them take your life a second time." I begged her softly.

She reached out both hands and placed them softly against my cheeks. "Then fight with me. Protect me like you wanted to when I was human." She whispered before placing her lips against mine.

Stone moved against stone and I felt her sigh into my mouth. Our lips moved together in a dance of love; a dance I had longed to share with her for years. When we finally separated I looked at her for a long while, my breaths coming out in heavy bursts.

"I want you, I've always wanted you; but I can't watch you destroy her." I whispered, still begging with my tone.

She pushed me back and I stumbled to the ground and stood tall above me. "Why do you care so much for her?! I have searched for you for two years and now we can have everything we couldn't have when I was human! I am standing here begging you to love me and after everything that has happened you refuse!" She screamed as I rose to my feet.

"I do love you!" I roared back. "Can't you see why this is so hard? As much as I love you I hate Victoria and James; they took you from me for the last two years. I believed that you were dead and I have spent that time dreaming of ways to destroy them." I finished with venom in my voice as she took a step back from me, cowering slightly.

She spoke in the softest of voices and I listened intently, my heart breaking at her words. "I love you but I need them. This girl has taken two people I care about already and I refuse to let her take anymore...especially you. If you help me with this then we can leave just the two of us, we can move away from Victoria and never see her again if that's what you wish." She walked to me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before backing away further into the darkness.

"But please my Angel, join us in this fight and protect me." She gave me a sad smile. "I'll leave you to decide." She murmured before she ran through the trees and into the night.


	22. Let It Go

**A/N:** You're going to hate me for this one but remember that lots will happen in the coming chapters!

Song POV from both Edward and...Christopher! GASP! Lol

It may just be me but i find this the most depressing chapter so far, but to get a full feel you really should download the song or listen to it on youtube as you read this chapter. It'l really get the emotions going then!lol

* * *

**BLUE OCOTOBER- LET IT GO**

Where do u go  
When the day is long  
And where does your heart beat  
And who is wrong

Why do i feel this way  
Why do i kneel  
How could i let it go  
Why do i feel  
Why do i feel  
Why

Follow me home  
Through the, the maze and awn  
I'll show u the road  
That i led u the wrong way on

Why did i go that way  
Why do i steel  
How could i let her go  
Why do i feel

Oh why did i go that way  
Why do i steal  
How could i let her go  
Why do i feel  
Why do i feel  
Why

Why  
Why did i go that way  
Why do i need  
How could i let her go  
Why do i feel

Oh why did i go that way  
How could i steel  
Oh how could i  
How could i  
How could i

How could i  
How could i

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I brushed away the comforting hand Alice had placed on my shoulder after he left. "I'm fine. I'm tired I think I'll go to bed." I said in a controlled voice.

She walked in front of me and as she made her way to the stairs she called over her shoulder; "I'll get you settled in mine and Jasper's room."

I stopped behind her once again shaking my head. "No it's not fair of me to make you uncomfortable..."

I was cut off by Edward. "You can stay in mine." He offered softly as he moved towards me and swept me into his arms. Before I could object he had rushed up the stairs and placed me on a new large bed that took up a great portion of his room.

I jumped off of it as soon as his arms released me, feeling sick at the implications. "I can't stay on that bed." I muttered as I looked towards the ground. How could I sleep in a bed that was meant for him to share with another woman? How could I stay on a bed he had already shared with another woman?

I felt his soft fingertips beneath my chin, forcing my head upwards until all I could see was his soft butterscotch eyes. "Why?" He questioned quietly; lovingly.

I gulped down the bile that had risen in my throat, a physical reaction that begged me not to say the words; to acknowledge my beliefs out loud. When he continued to look questioningly at me, his hand cupping my face, I had no choice.

"I can't sleep on that bed knowing..."I stopped and started again unsure of my words. "What you and Nikki did in it...will do again...I can't."

His finger pushed against my lips, stopping the rest of my stumbled words from falling out of my mouth.

"Bella." His whispered my name as he lifted me and cradled me in his arms, pressing me against the mattress as he lifted the duvet cover over me. "This bed is yours. I bought this bed especially for you in case you ever learned to trust me again. Even if you don't, I want you to be part of my life...part of this family. It's for if you ever stay over, for times like now. Even if nothing changes with us and the best I can hope for is your friendship; what's mine will always be yours. My room is your room, this bed is yours."

He finished by tucking the duvet around my body so that I was snuggled deep beneath the fabric. He straightened his back and with a sad smile he walked to the doorway with a few parting words. "My heart is yours."

* * *

I awoke shortly after to sounds of angry voices. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had only slept for an hour. Growls were echoing through the large house as snarls and shouts came from the living area.

As I crept to the doorway of Edward's room, I hoped that their fighting would distract them from my presence; that as I slipped slowly down the stairs they wouldn't notice me. I was on the first floor when I managed to hear and understand specific words.

"They are coming...not safe...leave...die." Christopher's angry growls reached my ears with sporadic words filling my senses. I knew that his comments were of a negative nature but all I could think was that he had come back. He hadn't left me for her.

Forgetting my mission of stealth I ran down the last flight of stairs, tripping only once on the way but managing to steady myself before anything catastrophic happened. All heads whipped round to face me with grave expressions but all I could see was Christopher who watched me with a pained expression.

"What's happening?" My hoarse question got no verbal response at first, only the shifting of gazes.

"Christopher?" He took a deep breath.

"You need to leave. Victoria won't stop and neither will Rachel." He said softly.

Edward growled beside him. "We need to get Bella away and then we can stay and fight; this will end soon."

Voices sounded around me in agreement as people started to make plans, suggesting places and who my travel companions would be.

"No." I said in my firmest voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me in shock. "I'm so tired of running." I whispered as I sat down on the bottom step of the staircase; my lethargy evident in my voice and the way I dropped to my make shift seat.

"I can't run anymore. It doesn't matter if you get me away, someone else will come and then I will run again and you will fight. I'm tired of it. If there's going to be a fight then I'm going to be here for it...with my family." I finished with a sigh as I looked down at my hands which were folded in my silk pyjama'd lap.

Edwards's voice was grave, begging as he spoke to me. "You can't stay here Bella...you might...you could..." he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Die." I sighed as I looked up at him with a wry smile. "Everyone dies Edward it's inevitable. If it's my time to go then there's no use fighting it, but if it's not then I'll be fine."

"No, not you." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and started pacing. "You will not talk like that Bella." He ordered me and I bristled.

"Oh come on Edward! I'm human it's going to happen!" I exclaimed trying to talk some sense into him.

He strode forward so that he stood above me. "Not yet it won't." He growled as he looked fiercely down on me, a fire burning in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered again, still resolved to follow through on my decision.

He scoffed at my stubbornness and throwing his hands in the air he stepped away from me; back towards his family. There was silence for a while until Christopher spoke low and commanding.

"I need to speak to Bella alone for a minute." I saw Edward look warily at him before nodding his head and ushering everyone else from the room into the vast garden to give us more privacy. I knew the only reason Edward would leave is if Christopher was going to try and change my mind so I was prepared for his words of wisdom.

I stood from the step and made my way over to the sofa Christopher moved to sit upon and curled up beside him, trying to ignore the jealousy I felt at his visit with Rachel.

"How was she?" I asked softly as I traced my fingers over his knuckles, no longer afraid of him; after all he had come back to me.

He took a heavy breath and looked at my fingers as they moved softly over his hand. "She was different. The same in a lot of ways...but different."

I felt sick wondering what those words could mean. Different in a good way or a bad? Did he still love her as much as he did two years ago? Was there any room in his heart for me anymore?

"Will you see her again?" My voice trembled slightly as I spoke and I mentally cursed myself.

His hand suddenly flipped over so my fingers rested in his palm. His fingers curled around my hand tightly and he gulped a bit before answering. "I'm not sure; I have to think about it."

He turned his body to face my own fully but kept my hand locked in his. "Bella you need to leave. Please listen to us." He begged with his words and his eyes. It shocked me that eyes which were so red, a red that I associated with evil could be so sincere and tender.

"I can't. I won't." I answered softly hoping that he could understand. "Christopher, a fight will take place whether I'm here or not and I can't be away from you all not knowing what is happening. If my family don't survive, then I don't want to survive. I can't live while you all die." I squeezed his hand a little.

Pain filled his eyes as he listened to my words and I saw them shine as though they held tears. He lifted my hand slowly to his lips in a cold kiss.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." He looked so uncertain, so scared in that moment and I realised how fragile a creature he was.

"I'm not going to be here." My breath caught in my throat. "I can't fight her." His voice broke as his fingers began to trace my cheeks which would soon be damp with the tears I was preparing to shed.

"But what about me?" My voice was small and frightened, not of death but of being without him.

"I wish I could protect you but I can't hurt her to do it. I can't bear to hurt either of you so I'm taking myself out of the equation. If I stay by your side then that's more ammunition for her to hunt you, but I can't stand beside her as she kills you either. I don't want to hurt you and I can't hurt her."

The first tear slid down my cheek as I realised that he was choosing her over me after all. It appeared as though he wasn't taking sides by stepping away from each of us but in the end, he wasn't standing by me. He would no longer act as my protector; my friend. He would be another person who left; a person of broken promises.

"You promised you would wait." I gasped. "You promised you would always protect me and that you could never hurt me." The tears were coming faster and my words were strangled. I didn't even know if he could understand them as I listed his broken promises. "You promised to always catch me."

He cupped my cheeks in both of his hands and placed his lips firmly against my forehead as I sobbed. "You said you feel...you said..." I couldn't finish the sentence as I became distracted by his lips sliding down to one cheek where he placed a soft kiss.

"I do." He whispered hoarsely. He then moved to the other cheek and left his mark there also as well as on my nose, my eyelids, my jaw line and then finally my lips. The kiss was hungry and I threw myself into it fully, demanding him to show me the same love I felt for him. I momentarily forgot the world and our dire situation. All I could feel were his arms surrounding me and his lips as they moved harshly against my own. It was pure bliss, a bliss that seemed to have kept me waiting an eternity.

"Please don't leave me." I whimpered as he finally pulled away and began to stand.

I gripped his hand tightly as he tried to pull away from me. "They will look after you, they will keep you safe." He said confidently in a hard voice as he pulled his hand from my grasp. His face was completely composed in the look I had seen during our first meetings. He had blocked himself off but I could still see the pain that lurked deep in his red eyes.

"Don't go!" I called out as he moved to the front door and pulled it open.

He responded in a voice so quiet I barely heard it. "I have to."

With the last bit of strength my body held I ran to the now empty doorway in time to see his car move out of the driveway. The gravel crunched beneath his tires and I watched with a shaking body as he drove away from me. I only allowed myself to crumble to the ground once his tail lights were no longer visible in the night.

* * *

That's how the Cullen's found me; sobbing in an open doorway as I lay unmoving on the floor. Esme got to me first, pulling me into a hug, my hands and arms crushed between our bodies as my body rocked with sobs. Jasper ran forward soon after and placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to ease my pain with his gift. I just pushed it off though, wanting to feel something than nothing at all. I needed to mourn him and with him gone I began to mourn myself. With his presence I came to life so surely with his absence I would die.

I blinked through my blurred vision of tears and saw the entire Cullen family stationed behind her. Edward was the one who caught my eye however, standing tense; his jaw set as Nikki stood beside him, a hand on his arm. She looked worriedly up at him as he watched me with a stone expression. I cried for him too then. He knew my feelings and if what he had said was true about loving me and wanting only me, then my actions over another man must have been hurting him.

"I'm sorry." I managed to gasp out between sobs as our eyes connected over Esme's shoulder. His jaw grew slack and his eyes returned to topaz, the nicer look I was accustomed to. In one stride he was by my side, lifting me from Esme and holding me tightly in his arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's ok, I understand." He comforted me which only made me cry harder into his chest as he rocked me back and forth.

He held me in his strong arms for a long time until he finally took me up to his room and laid me upon _my _bed, where I fell into a distressed sleep.

* * *

My eyes were stinging when I woke up and it took a few minutes for me to piece together the events of the previous night.

"Oh." I sighed as I remembered Christopher leaving me.

"Good morning." A melodic voice called from across the room.

I sat up quickly in the bed and saw Edward sitting on his leather sofa, looking dishevelled. The dark circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced than usual and I worried how my presence was affecting him.

"Good morning." I murmured, my throat feeling dry and sore also.

We sat quietly for a short while, replaying everything over in our minds. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted." He apologised sincerely and my head shot up in confusion.

Seeing my look he explained. "I didn't realise how much you cared for him. I knew he had feelings for you...I caught the odd thought when his guard was down around me, but I didn't know you returned those feelings so completely." He watched his clasped hands carefully as he spoke, not looking at me yet.

"I know how this sounds, but I hoped you were just using him to get back at me...to make me jealous." I listened to the honesty in his words and I felt my heart ache even more. It was never my intention to hurt him; not even out of revenge.

He looked up at me then. "I've lost you haven't I?" He whispered with a look of pain taking over his normally beautiful features.

I opened my mouth to respond but no sounds came out. I didn't know what to say. When I could find my voice that suddenly seemed lost I answered. "I don't know how we can recover from all of this." My voice cracked slightly but I managed to stop another onslaught of tears. I was tired of crying.

He nodded solemnly then stood from his sofa and walked slowly to the door. He paused in the doorway and looked at me with a sad smile. "I meant what I said. You will always be a part of this family and if the only way I can have you is as a friend, then I'll take it." With that he turned and carried on walking, closing the door softly behind him.

I took in my surroundings, the room that had once seemed like a haven to me. Now it seemed empty, bear; completely cold and harsh. I knew there was only one thing, one person, who could make the world seem warm again...but he had left me the night before.


	23. Concrete Angel

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I'm a bit worried. I had planned from the beginning who I wanted Bella to end up with, but lately I've been getting a lot of reviews and PM's of people begging her to choose the other person. As this point, I realise that many of you, perhaps most of you will be extremely upset come the end. I'm sorry but I know who I want her to end up with and how she is going to end up with them and I don't want to change my mind now so for all of you who will be disappointed in later chapters; I'm sorry!

Also some of this chapter will be directly quoted from _Twilight._

This is a LONG chapter and bare in mind at the end of the chapter that there will still bit a lot of twists and turns at the end on the story. Nothing is set in stone!

* * *

**MARTINA McBRIDE- CONCRETE ANGEL**

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Repeat Chorus

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Repeat Chorus

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to run and hide; to lock myself off from the world. I wanted to crawl in a pit and hibernate through the pain, the pain of the knowledge that she loved someone else.

It was over. We were over. Without her, I'm over.

I stalked from my bedroom door taking deep and unneeded breaths as I went. How would I be able to look at her again without feeling my heart break it two? Worries and fears had taunted me throughout the night as she slept fitfully but only one fact was clear; I'd have to look at her because the thought of distance between us now was unimaginable. I had already been to that dark place without her and I didn't want to go back there again. I may be indestructible but I couldn't live through it a second time.

I walked down the hall, listening to the sounds of my family in the house. Alice was in her room reading a magazine as Jasper read a through one of his many historical texts, both of them content to sit in silence. Rosalie was busy in her room painting her nails as she waited for Emmett to return from the living room where he was busy playing computer games. I could hear Carlisle and Esme in their room also, mumbling quietly to each other and expressing their worries over the upcoming events with Victoria. Esme was concerned about Bella, finding it hard to rid her mind of the image she had seen last night; Bella crying on the floor in emotional pain. She worried about me and how I was coping with the realisation that my Bella was in love with another being...

_My Bella._

The possession in that statement was incorrect now. She was no longer mine and from the surety of her words, she never would be again. My heart seemed to fracture slightly in my chest as I fought to correct my thoughts and feelings of love towards her. Where they had always seemed wrong before, for me to love a human; they now seemed blasphemous. My feelings were no longer returned or encouraged which made them seem all the more tainting and poisonous.

I didn't know where to go. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts but there was no where completely private to retreat to. I could have left the house if the danger of Victoria wasn't present but I couldn't leave Bella alone, even if the rest of my family were with her. The thought of something happening and her not seeing me protecting her, fighting for her, was a fear I could not let become reality.

If something where to happen to her, something that I rarely let my mind entertain, the last thing she would see is me protecting her...that I was certain of.

Knowing there was only one place in the house that I could go to and sit in peace; I knocked on the door softly, hoping to be welcomed in.

"Come in." Her voice called softly and I opened it to reveal her sitting upon a made bed as she wrote quietly in her journal. I didn't know if this was a regular occurrence. I'm ashamed to admit that in all the time I had spent with her, I didn't really notice what she liked to do.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I walked over to a seat that was in the corner of her room; a large and comfortable arm chair. "I didn't know where to go, all the other rooms are full and I wanted to..."

I took a deep breath as I leant forward in my seat and ran my hands through my hair as I sighed. I didn't know how to finish the sentence, I didn't know what I wanted to achieve. Did I want to rid my mind of Bella completely? Did I want to stop loving her?

No.

I just didn't know what I wanted to do.

She placed her pen softly against the leather bound book and closed the pages around it. "It's fine Edward, you are always welcome. Take as long as you need to collect your thoughts." She said softly.

She was sitting cross legged in a pair of yoga bottoms and a vest top, looking extremely relaxed and comfortable. I watched her silently as she swept her mass of long curly hair up, twisting it around her fingers, then securing it in a messy bun upon her head with a hair grip. Strands of shiny hair were loose around her face which she pulled back with a black plastic headband that rested on the top of her head, securing it in place. It was at times like this, when I watched her sitting naturally and comfortably that her beauty was most evident. She was stunning and I knew I was lucky that she wanted me. I just wished I could return those feelings.

"Thanks Nikki." I said quietly as I leant back into the seat and closed my eyes, memories of Bella flashing in my mind.

_The blue truck swerved towards her as watched on in horror. I could hear Tyler's panicked thoughts as her lost control and could hear his apologies as he realised he would collide with Bella. Without thinking I ran to her, sheltering her in my arms knowing only that I couldn't let her die._

My mind shifted to another memory quickly.

"_Do you mind?" She asked softly and I closed my eyes, still lying on the grass of the meadow._

"_No. You can't imagine how that feels." I sighed in contentment as her fingertips brushed along my forearm. Her fingers were trembling softly and I knew that if my own body could have that response, it would tremble for her also. I had never been touched in that way before. Such innocence was in her fingertips as she traced the lines of my arms in wonder and affection. In that meadow, the place that I revealed myself truly to her, on that day, I finally felt like I was home. I felt complete._

"Do you want to talk about?" Nikki's soft voice from the bed interrupted the memories that both comforted and tortured me. They confirmed a time when Bella was mine but they also reminded me of what I would never have again, what I would never share with her again.

My eyes flashed open to hers and I watched as she leaned casually back against the headboard.

"It's over." I mumbled. "I'm just trying to get my head around it." I admitted to her which was received with a nodding head of understanding.

"Are you going to be ok?" Nikki questioned me softly and I let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't know." I answered honestly and then guilt filled my being for my thoughts. "I don't deserve her, I never have."

Nikki leant forward on her bed, shaking her head in disagreement. "That's not true Edward; I just don't think it was meant to work." Her words were whispered so that my family wouldn't hear our private conversation.

I let out a harsh laugh. "I don't deserve her." I continued. "When I saw her crying last night, she was so broken; I was jealous." I looked at my hands in shame. "I wanted her to be crying for me like that, not for someone else. Rather than rushing to comfort her, I prayed that she would cry for me like that instead."

I heard Nikki's sharp intake of breath as my voice broke on the last word and then she was beside me, wrapping me tightly in her arms. "That doesn't make you a bad person and it doesn't mean that you don't deserve her. Love makes us all think irrationally."

She tried to comfort me but with everything that had happened, losing my love and the feelings of guilt, I was too far gone and with her kindness surrounding me, I gave in and sobbed silently.

I cried selfishly. I cried for myself. I cried for the monster I am.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After having a shower and washing my hair, I wrapped myself in a towel and peaked into Edward's bedroom. He wasn't there luckily, but spread out on the newly acquired bed was outfit for me to change into, brand new with the tags still attacked, courtesy of Alice.

I scrutinised the jeans as I held them up in front of me. I could tell they were designer before I even looked at the 'Guess?' tag, noticing how much richer the fabric felt. Thinking ahead, Alice had torn a strip of the price tag so that the cost was no longer present; obviously seeing my protests if I were to know how much she paid for them. I slipped them on quietly and the skinny leg felt comfortable against my skin. I picked the blue shirt she had spread out, off the bed, and pulled it over me. When I was ready, I placed my feet in the black flat shoes I had been wearing the day before and with a breath of confidence, I walked purposely to the door and excited to the room.

When I reached the ground floor and the landing, everything seemed to happen at once. All the inhabitants of the house, rushed into the room looking at me expectantly.

"How are you feeling today dear?" Esme asked with a knowing look. I had laid a cold towel across my eyes whilst in the bathroom earlier and I hoped that it had lessoned the redness in my eyes.

"I'm fine." I attempted to use a bright voice but it just came out strangled.

"I knew that would look brilliantly on you." Alice congratulated herself on her choice and beamed a huge smile at me.

I looked around the room at all the faces, each looking hopeful that I would say something brilliant.

"Can we go to school?" By the looks on the face, that wasn't the brilliance they were looking for.

They all looked confused and concerned as they watched me.

Esme took a step forward slowly, as though she was approaching me with caution. "Honey, its past 10am..." she let the sentence trail off as though I should understand the rest, a look of worry on her face.

"I know." I smiled a little, trying to reassure them of my sanity. "If we leave now we can get there a bit before lunch and then we will have the rest of the afternoon." My smile quickly dropped as everyone still regarded me with cautious expressions.

I turned my gaze to the ground. "I can't sit around here all day. I need to keep busy." I mumbled, unhappy that I had to explain my real reasons. Unhappy that I had to explain how weak I was.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed quickly. "School sounds good. We should go." She looked around at the rest of her family with encouraging smiles.

Alice ran up the stairs obviously retrieving her things.

"Let me get dressed." Nikki spoke softly to me as she also made her way quickly to her room with a warm smile on her face.

Rosalie shoved Emmett's shoulder as he swung his arms like a toddler. "But I don't want to go." He whined.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "What is wrong with you Emmett? We left last year!" She shouted at him and proceeded to hit him upside the head.

Comprehension shone in his eyes as a slow smile spread across his lips and I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh yeah." Was his sheepish reply before he turned his attention towards the T.V.

Esme patted my shoulder as she and Carlisle passed me and walked slowly back up the stairs to the room but they were almost knocked over by an exuberant Alice, who came flying down towards me.

"Ready." She shouted. I knew that she was making an effort for me; she wanted to make me feel better. It was clear that she was only trying to make things seem as normal as possible, but she was over doing it slightly...it was creepy.

"Alice, you can calm down a bit love; you're making Bella uncomfortable." Jasper chuckled slightly at her pout and placed a goodbye kiss on the tip of her nose.

Nikki came down a second later with Edward behind her. I felt a breeze behind me as the door opened for Alice's and Nikki's exit; causing chilled bumps to appear on my flesh.

Edward stopped in front of me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he held my bag out to me. "Are you sure you want to go?" His melodic voice called to me softly.

I nodded my head silently and watched as he reached a hand towards me in offering. I stared at it for a second, not knowing whether it was appropriate to take it.

"It's just a hand Bella." He chuckled. I accepted his offering and we left the house and walked towards the car. "I need you to stay with one of us at all times Bella." He said in a stern voice and I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

We each got slips from the office and made our way to our respective classes. I was lucky with our first period of our day as it was English, a class which I shared with both Alice and Edward. I normally sat at the back beside Alice who sat next to Edward; however on this particular day, without discussion, we automatically switched seats. I went directly to the centre chair as Alice and Edward settled themselves either side of me.

I found myself becoming anxious, noticing each sound in the class and assessing it for danger. I was suddenly extremely aware of the fact that someone wanted to kill me and there I was sitting in a public place. I may have had Alice and Edward surrounding me but they wouldn't be able to fend off a large attack without the aid of the rest of their family.

I also found myself worrying about Nikki who was in a class alone. Would they kill her as a message? Would she be able to fend an attack off alone?

I tore a sheet of paper from my notebook and scribbled on it quickly, my hand writing appearing messier than normal.

_Edward, what about Nikki? She's alone, what if they manage to corner her?_

I folded the paper quickly and slid it across the table to him. He looked at me in surprise then turned his attention to my message.

_**She's fine. She is sitting in Math at the moment and she is incredibly bored- don't worry I'm listening to her thoughts.**_

I sighed in relief.

_I'm sorry I made you come here._

_**I told you yesterday, you have nothing to apologise for.**_

_Well, I think you were right this morning when you were wary about my decision to come here. I don't think I was as sure as I seemed._

His brow creased in confusion as we passed notes to each other.

_**Why? What's wrong?**_

_I'm scared that something will happen here. If they come here, people I care about will die and it will only be you, Nikki and Alice here to fight- there's more chance of you all getting hurt._

_I'm scared Edward._

I admitted as I passed the final note to him. He looked at me with soft eyes that glowed slightly with assurance and honesty.

"I'll protect you." He whispered it so softly I almost didn't hear. His hand reached towards mine and gripped it tightly in his hand, a comfort I was grateful for.

I was about to release a sigh of relief when a loud bang echoed in the room. I jumped from my seat with a small scream, terrified that Victoria was here for me and would kill the people I loved in the process. In the space of the three seconds it took for me to hear the bang and react, I had already decided to run willingly to her and beg for the lives of my family and the other students.

"Bella? Are you ok?" My teacher asked softly as students began to snicker at my stupidity.

Mike had dropped his text book for biology on the floor...there was nothing to fear.

"I...I...sorry." I muttered as I sat down, my hand still clasped in Edwards.

He leant towards me and whispered softly in my ear. "When this lesson finishes, we are going home."

His voice was commanding and authoritative but I was completely willing to comply.

* * *

Once we were home, we all settled in the living room on the sofas as Emmett put a comedy in the DVD player. It was meant to be some light hearted relief, yet I still sat completely still and tense. Esme had begged me to eat something but my stomach was churning with nerves.

Instead of enjoying the movie as the rest of the family pretended to do, I sat alone with my thoughts; my thoughts of Christopher. I wanted to know where he was, if he was ok. I let my mind think back to the times he had held me in his arms, giving me a peace that I hadn't felt in a long time. I thought back to all the arguments we had, arguments that were pointless and served no purpose other than to cause aggravation.

He was Christopher, the vampire that offered me anger, hurt, laughter and joy; he offered me everything.

He was Christopher, the vampire I missed.

Suddenly Alice gasped beside me and tensed. Edward rushed to me and pulled me to my feet as he watched Alice with an expressionless face.

"It's now." He growled out to the rest of his family who were waiting for news. A flurry of action happened around me as people rushed to place shoes on their bare feet and listen to Alice's explanation.

She was shaking slightly as she recalled her vision. "I can't only see fifteen of them including Victoria and Rachel. They are running to the house now, they will be here soon; ten minutes at the most."

She explained.

"Then we need to get outside, we should take the fight to them." Nikki suggested, to which Edward agreed.

"They'll demolish the house if it takes place here. We should go to the woods, they will follow. Someone needs to stay here with Bella though." He said as he looked pointed at Nikki, asking her to watch my life.

"No!" I shouted and I saw a brief flash of hurt cross her face. I shook my head wanting to explain my reasons; it wasn't that I disliked her. "I won't split you all up, you are stronger together and I can't just sit here and wait."

I looked up into Edward's eyes, hoping that my next words would convince him. "Wouldn't you rather be sure that I was ok? You will be if I'm there with you." I argued quickly and could see the conflict in his eyes.

"She's right Edward." Alice agreed with me.

Without another word he lifted me into his arms and the Cullen family vacated the house, running into the woods that a last fight would take place. I just didn't know whose last fight it would be.

* * *

We came to a clearing in the woods, the place I had watched them play baseball a year before. This was a place of joy and fun for then, I didn't like the idea that it would soon be ruined with memories of fighting and death. The Cullen's spread into a line in front of me, all looking in the direction that Victoria, James and Laurent had walked from before. It was ironic that the place we met would be the place it would end.

We didn't have to wait long for them to join us, taking similar poses to my protectors. An evil laugh filled the air and I knew without looking that it was from Victoria. She was dressed in black, the colour of mourning which contrasted greatly with her flaming red hair. Rachel stood beside her in the white dress she had worn the day before, looking as angelic as she had then.

"Oh I'm so pleased to be here." Victoria chuckled with hard eyes.

A growl came from Edward's chest. "Let's just get this over with."

A feline smile spread over her face as she looked directly at me. "I didn't expect you Edward to be so eager for her death." She taunted.

"I'm not, just eager for yours." He replied calmly before crouching into position, a move she mimicked.

All smiles and pretence fell from her face as she prepared to launch herself. "Let the games begins." Her words were the last spoken before the sound of boulders colliding assaulted me ears.

I heard a roar from the mass and it sounded like Emmett's. Panic filled my body as I worried if he had been hurt. Everything was moving so fast that I couldn't see a thing. Soon, the mound of people began to spread out and occasionally I caught a glimpse of Edward's hair in the mix.

I started to back away as the fight spread closer to me, all the while noticing that no numbers from either side were dwindling.

"Leaving so soon Bella?" A voice giggled to my left as I made my way further back, this time changing direction slightly.

"Bella!!" Edward screamed in the distance and I saw him try to make his way over to me but he was soon intercepted by a ferocious Victoria.

I looked pleadingly at Rachel as she slowly approached me. "Rachel, Christopher wouldn't want you to do this." I begged softly.

She let out a harsh laugh. "You are so naive Bella. He isn't here to protect you is he?" She taunted as I continued to step back with each step she took forward.

"No...because of you, he left," she paused before growling; "again."

"I have searched for him for two years and you took him away from me." I felt my back bump against something and I realised it was the hard bark of a tree. There was no where left for me to go.

"You took him away from me Bella, just as you took Laurent and James. You need to pay for what you've done." She spoke through clenched teeth.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Emmett turn towards me after killing his chosen partner in the fight. I closed my eyes tightly as tears escaped the corners, hoping that he would reach me in time.

"Please." I whimpered, ashamed that I was begging for my life.

She let out a laugh and I opened my eyes to her. "You will pay!" She shouted.

Then with a spring of her feet she was flying through the air towards me. Her dress bellowed around her and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I watched as her face contorted in anger as she launched herself at me. In that moment I felt complete calm. I was going to die. I prepared myself for the harsh and painful impact with a deep breath of acceptance.

There would be nothing but peace soon. No heart ache, no worry or despair; I would be free.

A loud roar sounded and my eyes snapped open in surprise. A dark figure that was enormous in proportion flew through the air and caught Rachel just as she was about to reach me. They collided in mid air, sending Rachel falling backwards at least ten feet.

_He got to me in time._

My mind gasped, forgetting the fact that I was a second ago, at peace with my death. Now I felt nothing but relief as I watched Emmett land to the side of me, unharmed and graceful. His face was contorted into one of pure anger, a look that was completely inhumane; it was monstrous. This new look paralysed me with fear as he crouched protectively in front of my body, watching as Rachel got to her feet.

It was only then that I realised, it wasn't Emmett; it was Christopher.

He was ready to fight his love for my life.

* * *

**A/N:** oooh that last bit gave me goose bumps! So what does everyone think?!


	24. Everything We Had

**THE ACADEMY IS...- EVERYTHING WE HAD**

You were the only face I'd ever known.  
I was the light from the lamp on the floor,  
and only as bright as you wanted me to be.  
But, I am no gentleman, I can be a prick,  
and I do regret more than I admit.  
You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist.

Everything we had, everything we had,  
everything we had, everything we had is no longer there.

It was the only place I'd never known.  
Turned off the light on my way out the door.  
I will be watching wherever you go,  
through the eyes of a fly on the wall.  
You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist.

Everything we had, everything we had,  
everything we had, everything we had is no longer there, longer there.

You saw for yourself, the way it played out.  
For you, I am blinded.  
For you, I am blinded, for you.

I am no gentleman, I can be a prick.  
And I do regret more than I admit.  
You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist.

Everything we had, everything we had,  
everything we had, everything we had.  
Everything we had, everything we had,  
everything we had...

I'll be with you wherever you go,  
through the eyes of a fly on the wall.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I heard Rachel's voice sound in my mind as she descended on Bella. I screamed out to the only human, the only person I had ever loved as I tried desperately to make my way to her. Her eyes flashed to mine and I saw an element of relief shine through. She believed that I would and could save her; she still had faith in me.

Tearing away from the battle I tried to run for her but an angry wind of red rushed into my side; forcing me to the ground..._Victoria._ I looked frantically back to Bella knowing that I wouldn't be able to save her in time.

"Help her." I shouted at no one in particular as Victoria circled me and I saw in the corner of my eye; Emmett's head shoot up in acknowledgement. He rid himself of his attacker as Rachel began to spring at Bella and I knew he wouldn't make it in time.

_Nooooooo!_

A breath of relief lifted in my chest as I heard that telepathic scream which was closely followed by a very verbal roar. Looking over to where Bella cowered against a tree, I saw the blur of speed racing to her and I prayed that if my love couldn't save her, then Christopher's would.

* * *

**Christopher's POV**

_She rushed to the door as I drove away from the Cullen's home, furious with myself for hurting her. I just didn't know what else I could do. I have nothing to offer her; she's human and worthy of so much more than me. Edward has more right to claim her than I do, he at least hasn't fed on humans for the past 160 years._

_I ran a shaky hand through my hair as I hit the accelerator, my eyes not focused on the road but on the reflection in my mirror of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes watching me from a doorway. Soon I turned a corner and I was no longer visible to her but with my heightened hearing, I heard the first sob that left her throat. The sound cut me deep; knowing that I had caused her the pain._

_In my story, my fairytale; I was supposed to fix her not harm her more. We were supposed to be happy; me acting as a friend that would always offer her protection as she continued with a happy human life._

_I drove for hours, not planning my journey but knowing that I had to get away. I couldn't be there when Rachel attacked, I couldn't watch as Bella's life drained from her face by the hands of a monster I had created. It was my fault that Rachel had changed so drastically and if I had stayed with Bella, there is no doubt in my mind that a change would occur in her also. I am poisonous...it's what I do to people._

_I looked at the dashboard and saw that I was running low on gas and so pulled over at a service station. As I filled the tank, I looked above me at the night sky and the millions of stars that shone above. It wasn't meant to be like this. I didn't mean to fall in love with her. All I wanted when I went to Forks was to find the Cullen's and find some self control. I wasn't meant to meet a human girl that would pull me in so completely._

_Paying for my purchase I climbed back into my car and rubbed a tired hand over my eyes. For a vampire that couldn't sleep and couldn't feel lethargy; I was exhausted. A hollow feeling filled my chest as I realised I would never see her face again; never notice her pretty blush when she caught me looking at her. I knew this was best; I had planned to leave all along but I had planned to leave once I was sure she was ok._

_I hadn't planned to leave behind a dead body. _

_I glanced at my watch and noted that it was 4.30 am; the sun would soon be rising. I started the engine and drove to a small car park in which I secured my car for a few hours. I needed a distraction from my thoughts and knew that the only thing to do was hunt. I found a wooded area and started through it, trying to find sustenance. It wasn't long until my nose was assaulted with blood but the tingling in my stomach was caused by how appealing the scent was; it was human._

_Without thinking, I ran towards it finding a tent shredded and signs of a disturbed camp sight. Bears, my mind realised what the other smell was. They had obviously come across some campers in their own hunt for food. It was then that I noticed where the strong smell of blood was coming from. Cowering behind a boulder and under the protection of an overgrown bush, a child sat crying. She had deep cuts in her hands and knees, probably from scrambling away from the scene of horror. Blood permeated her clothes as she sat trembling and the animal in me came to the surface._

_I let out a growl and crouched slightly in front of the rock and prepared to pounce; to quench my thirst._

_Bella._

_Her face flashed in my mind and I stumbled back slightly. I couldn't do this to her. She had believed in me, I wouldn't let her faith end in her absence._

_I crawled softly to the girl. "It's ok I won't hurt you."_

_She just whimpered away and cried more. I looked around frantically for her parents but there was no sign and I realised that the camp was saturated in smells of blood different from the little girls- they were dead._

"_Are you ok?" I asked softly as I approached her; not wanting to scare her further. My nose itched with the smell of her blood and I fought every instinct in my body not to attack her. I stopped breathing which helped slightly, although I could still taste the scent on the tip of my tongue; the luscious taste taunting me._

_I crept over to her and with all my willpower; I cradled her shaking body in my arms and lifted her from the ground. "I won't hurt you. I'll take you somewhere safe." I promised, trying to keep my voice soft rather than the harsh sound it usually displayed._

_She shook in my arms on the journey back to the car and when I placed her in the back seat; she crawled to the corner, her little arms wrapping themselves around her knees. The thought of being in a confined space terrified me but I knew it was needed. I could overcome this; I could do anything if Bella believed in me._

_I drove to the small hospital I had seen road signs for about a mile back and rushed her inside. Nurses looked up at me in surprise, probably seeing a monster with an injured child in his arms. A doctor rushed forward and I handed her over quickly. _

"_What happened?" He demanded as he rushed her to a room._

"_I don't know, I found her like this in the woods. There was a camp site nearby that has been disturbed...I couldn't find her parents." I explained softly as he began checking the cuts on her knees._

_He just nodded at me before asking me to go to the waiting room where the police would be contacted. "I'm sure they will have a few questions for you, if you wouldn't mind waiting." He said._

_I complied and wondered off to the seating area in the clinical building. The police arrived soon after and asked their questions. I could see the suspicion in their eyes as they looked at me, seeing only my red eyes and knowing that their instincts told them to shy away from me. Once I gave them directions to the camp site however, and their colleagues found the horror that waited there, they 'knew' I couldn't have caused it. 'I am a mere human after all.'_

_The little girl was going to be fine. She refused to speak to anyone but they were sure that once the shock had passed, someone would be able to get through to her fragile little mind. When I left the building it was daylight and as I looked at my watch, I saw that it was 7am. I climbed into my car and just sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to do or where to go. My mind kept telling me to return to Forks but I couldn't. How could I fight Rachel or watch as Bella was harmed? I had loved Rachel for years; she was my only care for so long; I couldn't stand against her. It was because of her that I had changed, it was because of her that I didn't drink from that little girl._

_An epiphany of sorts danced in my mind and with shattering clarity, I realised that it was Bella who had saved me. Through the years that I had known Rachel, I had continued to drink from humans. It was only when she 'died' that I decided to change and even then, for her memory I was unable to stop myself from slipping. It was Bella that managed to encourage me, that gave me strength to fight myself; to fight my instincts. It was her voice that sounded in my mind as encouragement; it was her face that I saw when I felt joy or pride. She was everything. Where I had loved Rachel, I adored Bella. She was my world. The things I once loved in Rachel were now lost. She wasn't sweet and kind natured any longer; she had been tainted and turned into a creature that wanted to harm an angel._

_Bella was my saviour and I resolved to be hers._

* * *

That's why I returned to Forks and the reason I stood protectively over Bella, growling at Rachel. She wasn't the creature I knew, she only held the image.

"Christopher." Rachel hissed. "What are you doing?" She straightened herself and her eyes widened in fright. She hadn't believed I would do this. I hadn't believed I would do this.

"This doesn't concern you Christopher." She warned.

I glowered at her trying to find a hint of the girl I had once cared for. There wasn't even an aspect left. "Yes it does. She concerns me."

I heard Bella's breath hitch behind me. "Why?" Rachel growled as she began to crouch in a stance that matched my own.

"Because I love her." Was my hoarse and reply before we launched ourselves at each other.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_He loves me. He loves me. He loves me._

My mind screamed those words over and over again. I was in a trance at his words and the knowledge that he had chosen me. Someone wanted me. He wanted me.

My head shot up as a scream pierced the air and I saw Edward throw Victoria's bent body away from him, her flame red hair blowing in the wind. She stumbled to a feet although her leg appeared to drag slightly behind her as she attempted to continue her dance.

The rest of the Cullen's had made tremendous progress in the seconds it took for Christopher to appear and save me from my death. There were only a couple of vampire's left who were torn apart quickly. Rosalie, Esme, Nikki and Alice stood to the side as the men finished the fight; realising that there was no need for them to continue. I watched as they made quick work of the bodies and started a fire. My only Family left fighting were Edward and Christopher.

The Cullen's stood back watching as the four fought, not offering an intervention. They obviously realised as I had, that these two fights needed to be settled alone with no interference. Edward wouldn't be happy if anyone else stepped in and Christopher needed the closure.

It finished quickly for Edward. Once Victoria was already injured, it was easy for him to end her life. I looked on in shock as his head roared back; his teeth glinting in the diminishing daylight, before he sank them into her stone flesh, decapitating her. The only couple left now were Rachel and Christopher who I turned my attention to.

Christopher seemed to move slower than usual and used less force in his fight; obviously still torn about causing her real pain. I knew he could do a lot worse. She let out a hiss and a muffled scream as he pulled her arm loose from her body and I could see a flash of remorse cross his features.

He caught her in his arms and crushed him against his chest. "This is your last chance Rachel. Leave and don't come back." He said to her through clenched teeth and begging eyes.

"Never." She spat at him, pure hatred and betrayal in her expression as she struggled against his eyes.

He released her for a second so that she could stumble backwards. She glanced at me quickly and a mixture of revoltion and terror passed through her glazed eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before reaching both hands out and pulling her head from her body. I watched it hit the ground, rolling softly on the grass.

He body fell limp to the ground but continued to twitch. Edward stepped forward at that point and placed a hand on Christopher's shoulder; both of their clothes torn and dishevelled. "I can do the rest."

It was over. I drew in a deep breath, feeling as though I was starved of oxygen and crumbled to the ground. The danger was over, my trance was over and now all I felt was a mixture of relief and pain.

Living shouldn't be this hard.

As my family moved around me; cleaning the mess that had been created, Christopher's tall and strong body stopped in front of me and to my horror I began to cry.

"You came back again." I cried tears of joy at seeing his torn being in front of me.

His eyes softened and then I was in his arms. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." He whispered hoarsely into my hair.

* * *

Christopher carried me home that night and tucked me into bed, making sure I was safe and secure.

"Stay with me." I begged as I held my arms out to him. A sad smile lit his face before he climbed into the cramped space beside me, engulfing me in his cold arms that filled me with warmth.

I slept dreamlessly that night, perfectly content in how my life could be. I had a promising future with a creature beside me who loved me as I loved him.

I could be happy.

* * *

**Christopher's POV**

I held her in my arms throughout the night, knowing that I would soon have to leave. I couldn't risk her waking up to find me; the look of hurt in her eyes would be unbearable. I felt the warmth of her skin and memorised the feel of her body against mine; knowing that I would never have it again.

When the time came, I pulled the letter I had prepared on my journey back to her from my pocket and left it on the now vacated space of bed I had held her upon. I picked up my bag and crouched by her face, taking in its beauty a final time. It killed me to leave her again but I knew this was the only way. She would be safe; she would be guarded...she would be happy. I brushed my fingers across her cheek softly and placed a last kiss on the top of her head before climbing from her room and jumping to the ground below. I walked slowly to my car, hoping that she'd wake up and make me stay but she didn't.

"So you're leaving." A voice sounded behind me.

I opened my car door and shoved my belongings inside, not turning around to answer him. "How did you find out?"

Edward walked around the front of my vehicle and look at me calmly, void of expression. "Alice saw it."

I nodded but had no real comment to make. I just wanted to get out of there and wallow in self pity.

"She loves you." He continued and my head shot up to look at her open window. The wind was picking up and I could see her curtains blowing softly because of the breeze; causing me to worry that she would grow cold.

"She doesn't know who she wants though. Maybe if I'm gone she will." I answered quietly before opening my car door.

He stepped away slightly. "I'll take care of her." He promised as I climbed into my seat.

"I'm counting on it." I answered quickly before starting the engine and speeding away from her house and Forks.

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm going to miss you more than words can say. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but its easier this way. I couldn't bear to watch you hurt again and I honestly don't have the strength to walk away with your tears falling behind me. _

_You are the most remarkable woman, person, creature I have ever had the honour of meeting. I wish I didn't have to leave you but there is no possible way that we could work. I saw what knowing me did to Rachel and I refuse to risk that happening to you. I couldn't lose you in that way. At least although I'm absent, I know you are ok and that there's a chance you can be happy; that's all that will keep me going._

_I need to thank you for all the strength you've given me. You've placed a faith in me that I'm humbled to receive and I promise that I won't disappoint you. I am a changed man and that is because of you; you saved me and I realised that yesterday. I will hold my memories of you deep within my heart for the rest of eternity._

_I know I promised id tell you before I left, but I truly believe that it will cause less heartache if I go while you sleep. I'm sorry for hurting you; know that it's the last thing I want to do. I will love you for eternity and if there is anything you ever need; the Cullen's will know how to contact me._

_I will protect you forever Bella so know that you can live a happy and safe life- I will take care of the dangers._

_I will love and watch over you forever,_

_Christopher._

* * *

**A/N:** well that's not the end of it! There is one chapter left and keep in mind that the final decisions haven't been made yet; the couple's still haven't been chosen!

**IMPORTANT**

**So only one chapter left to go. Now I know this is mean, but I really want to get to 1,000 reviews and at the moment; I have 850. So that means there are 150 to go. Now, over 200 people have this story on alert so we can reach that quota easily if everyone reviews...but...I'll make a deal, if I get 100 reviews for this chapter (so when it gets to 950) because I think it's really mean that some people have never reviewed; I will post the final part. It's all ready to go up!**


	25. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N:** Well we are at the end and I'm really depressed. I'm not very happy with this chapter but I never am happy with the endings of my stories.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed last night- I can't believe you exceeded the quota I set but the time I woke up this morning. I said I wanted to reach 950 when I posted last night and now I have over 1000 so thank you very much!

Well I hope you like it and I'm really sorry to everyone who is disappointed but thank you for following this story.

This is a HUGE chapter- it's 6000 words long! I hope it meets everyone's expectations!

* * *

**THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS- YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's been months since Christopher left. I awoke that morning to find a letter beside my head explaining his reasons for leaving me. To rub salt in the wounds, he wrote of how he loved me but that it was better for us to be apart; mimicking the excuse Edward had given me for his departure all those months before. With his leaving, I had once again thrown myself into my school work with a new found desire to graduate top of my class. All of the hard work I had put in had paid off of course and I was to be announced as the class valedictorian. Everyone was exceptionally proud of me; the Cullen's included, I just didn't know how to tell them it was an avoidance technique. Everyone thought I was working to better myself, to further my education; I however, was simply working to forget.

I stood in my room surveying the mess that surrounded me. I had absolutely nothing to wear although it didn't really matter; I had that horrid yellow gown to wear over the top. Settling on a comfortable pair of jeans and an old black top, I placed my arms in the gown and carried my hat in my hands down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie and Renee stood side by side clutching each other's arms as they beamed at me with tears in their eyes and huge smiles.

"Bella your father just told me and I'm so proud of you!" Renee gushed as she ran towards me and held me tightly in her arms. I looked at my father confusedly over her shoulder and he pointed to the large envelope that lay on our kitchen table.

Renee pulled back to look at me and placed her hands gently on my face as tears spilled from her eyes. "My baby's going to Harvard!" She gushed some more and I just blushed in response.

I didn't expect to get in but I guess they were low on applicants for their undergraduate course in English and American literature and language.

"How could you not tell me Bella?" She looked slightly wounded and I stopped myself from responding in the way I wanted. _Because I don't really care mum, I just want to go away so I can stop existing._

I placed a large smile on my face. "I wanted to wait until you got here so I could surprise you mom. I wanted to see your face." I lied to her and was rewarded with an excited little jump.

"Oh honey, do you mind if I keep your acceptance letter? I want to get it framed?" She asked with pleading eyes; she really was over the top sometimes.

"Of course not." A genuine chuckle escaped my lips.

I took in the sight of my parents memorising this moment. They both looked so happy and proud of me and I wished they could know the mess I had really made of my life and my heart. My mom was dressed head to toe in lilac looking conservative for the first time in her eccentric life as my dad stood happily behind her in a navy suit. Phil had a game this weekend so he was unable to attend my graduation and I felt momentarily guilty for feeling happy about it. I would be able to spend time with both of my parents before I left for university and I was happy about it...well as happy as I could be.

"Come on kiddo, it's time to go." Charlie called as he opened the front door for me. I walked silently to him with my mother bouncing excitedly behind me.

"Have you got your speech?" He asked softly as he closed the door behind him.

I gave him a shaky smile as the butterflies in my stomach began fluttering again. "Yeah, let's hope it's good." I laughed softly for his benefit.

* * *

I watched my school friends cry and hug each other before the ceremony even began. Enemies were now embracing as though they were siblings that were forever saying goodbye and parents watched on with awed smiles and proud eyes.

I stood silently between Edward, Alice and Nikki; feeling nothing for the day. It was just another day that marked the end of something. There was nothing exceptionally monumental about it for me; things were ending everywhere I looked lately.

"Are you ok?" Edward's melodic voice sounded in my ear and I looked up in surprise. Worry was etched over his face, a look that had been present for weeks. Nothing had really changed between us except that we were now able to be in the same room without feeling bitter and hurt. He had ceased his attempts to seduce me and I don't know if that was due to the conversation we had in his bedroom upon the bed he bought especially for me, or if it was due to the dead look I had in my eyes since Christopher left. Either way he had given up and given me space, although he kept his word that things with him and Nikki were finished. I hadn't witnessed a lingering look between the pair or anything that would indicate any romantic involvement although I will admit that my mind had been elsewhere for months. It was where my heart was.

"Are you nervous about your speech?" He persisted.

"Yeah...that's what it is." I gave him a small smile as a token to appease his concern yet I don't think it had the desired effect. Before he could ask another question however, we were ushered into our seats and the ceremony began.

It was a boring affair with all the usual congratulations and words of encouragement and I managed to happily tune out the words until I was called to the stage.

"And now we will hear from your class valedictorian who we are proud to say will be attending Harvard in the fall; Isabella Swan." I heard a cheer sound from my classmates and I made my way shakily up to the stage.

I tripped as I walked up the steps and I heard knowing laughs radiate from the class. My face burned red as I stood in front of the podium, very aware of the faces sitting patiently in front of me. I looked around before I began and my eyes connected with Edward's as he sat with his cell phone in one hand as though he was videoing the event.

_I will find a way to kill him._

I made the promise to myself as I cleared my throat and began to read the rigid speech that was written on the page.

"I'm extremely honoured to be your class valedictorian because I know how wonderful and intelligent each of my class mates are. When I moved here, I didn't know anyone but each of you took the time to get to know me and include me in your lives and I'm very upset that we will be parting..."

My voice sounded bored and dead as I mechanically read the script in front of me. It was over, we would be separating. I would never see these people again just as I would never see Christopher.

Tears began to sting my eyes and my paper began to blur leaving me to stumble over my words.

"Fork's is the place...the place I'll always...always...call home." My hands began to shake as a murmur ran through the crowd and I looked up at their worried faces.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the microphone before folding the paper in front of me and hiding the words.

"I'm sure most of you know that I haven't exactly had a good year." I let out a bitter laugh as I looked down at my hands, not really believing that I was going to bare my soul so publicly.

"Most of you saw me at my worst- when I felt like there was nothing left." My voice broke slightly. "If this past year has taught me anything, it's to grab hold of any happiness you can." My voice got stronger as I continued, believing the words I spoke.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of your actions or of your opinions, if there is something you want you need to fight for it because happiness is hard to find. I am honoured to have met all of you and I'm even more honoured to call some of you my friends." I smiled softly at Angela who looked on the verge of tears.

"You can all accomplish so much and you deserve to. So carpe diem; seize the day and live your dreams; we only get one chance so let's make it worthwhile."

I took a deep breath embarrassed by my outburst; at least I wouldn't have to see them for a while.

"To my class, congratulations and I wish you the best of luck for the future. Thank you."

* * *

After my embarrassing speech, there wasn't much left to do at our ceremony except to throw our hats in the air and then catch them again. I of course missed mine and watched in slow motion as it connected with my eye.

"Ouch." I gasped as I blinked rapidly to clear my vision.

I heard a tinkling giggle from beside me and turned to glare at Alice. "Are you excited about Harvard Bella? I've only been there once but I really enjoyed it."

Nikki spoke from behind me and I turned to face her with a grimace. "I don't know how I feel about it. I want to move away but I'm a bit scared that I'm going alone." We had formed a friendship of sorts over the last few months and I came to realise that she was a genuinely nice person who didn't seem to harbour any ill feelings towards me.

"What about you? Are you looking forward to your trip?" She, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had decided to spend some time in Denali rather than experiencing college again which meant that I would be completely alone in my further education. I didn't mind that really; the whole point in leaving was leave my memories behind...I didn't want to remember anything.

"Yeah, I've never met Tanya...I've heard _interesting_ things about her." She laughed softly and I couldn't help but smile a little. That meeting would be interesting and part of me wished I could witness it. Nikki was the one after all who deflowered Edward, a mission Tanya had made her own for years.

We walked slowly towards the groups of parents and I excused myself to find my own.

When I got to Charlie I was automatically pulled into a large hug; something that we never shared. "I'm proud of you kid." He whispered in my ear, no doubt remembering the catatonic mess I had once been.

I pulled back and beamed a fake smile at him. I looked around quickly for my mom, finding that she was talking animatedly with Esme and I smiled in response to Esme's shocked features. Humans were meant to shy away from vampires; this only proved that my genetic makeup was faulty.

My dad cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to him, noting that he shifted uneasily. "I wanted to get you something Bella."

I started to protest but he lifted a hand to silence me.

"I was going to give it to you as a going away gift but I wanted you to have it now." He pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out to me.

"You're going away soon and with your luck you may be needing this." He attempted a joke but I could hear the raw emotion in his voice.

Curious, I lifted the lid of the box and was greeted to a stunning long silver chain with a round locket hanging from it. Lifting the chain from the box, I studied the image that was carved in the round trinket, looking at the beautiful image of a man with a child on his shoulders as he struggled through water. I turned it over in my hands and saw two simple words engraved in the back 'Protect Us'.

I looked up at my dad with confusion written on my face.

"Now I know we aren't very religious," he began as he lifted the long chain over my head and placed it to hang loosely around my neck; "but it's a St Christopher chain."

My breath caught at the name.

"He's for protection. He's meant to guide people on their travels or lost souls. He's meant to protect the people that wear his symbol." He said with an embarrassed smile.

Tears built in my eyes as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you dad." I whispered before tearing myself away from him and searching frantically for the Cullen's. I didn't have to look long; Alice came running straight up to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice said softly with worry in her eyes. "Edward loves you too." She begged softly.

My mouth just hung open slightly as I listened to her words. "I love him too, buts it's not enough anymore." I mumbled back feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt.

"I know." She pouted before pulling me into a quick hug. I looked expectantly at her when she released me, remembering the words Christopher had written:

_I will love you for eternity and if there is anything you ever need; the Cullen's will know how to contact me._

She sighed a little. "Edward knows what you want to know, they talk every night on the phone." She said as she sulked.

Shock ran through my body which Alice immediately picked up on. "You didn't think he'd just leave and not check up on you did you? Didn't you notice Edward filming your graduation...why else do you think he did that?"

"But why would he do that? He hates Christopher." My mind was full of confusion at the revelations that were appearing in front of me.

A sad smile lit Alice's pixie like face. "Because he wants you to be happy and he knows how Christopher is feeling." She answered softly. "Edward already left to go home if you want to talk to him." She continued but I was already on my way to my truck, calling goodbye to my parents.

* * *

I drove to the Cullen house as quickly as my truck could manage; knowing that time was of the essence if I wanted to go through with my actions. Even with this is mind though, when I parked outside the large structure, I sat in the cab of my truck silently; wondering if what I was about to do was for the best.

Would Christopher want to see me? He had left me and caused me so much pain. How could I forgive him something that I wasn't able to forgive Edward for? The answer to that was simple; Christopher hadn't lied to me when he left and he hadn't proceeded to have another relationship...as far as I knew.

"Are you ever going to come in?" I shrieked and clutched my chest as Edward appeared beside my window looking more glorious than ever.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I gasped as my body relaxed and I pushed the door open for my exit. I hopped down from my truck and Edward stepped back slightly to give me some space. The look of sadness he had displayed since his return seemed to have intensified since our graduation ceremony. As we walked to the door of his home, him keeping a human pace so that he walked along side me; I watched him watch me with a sad, knowing smile.

I entered the warm house; Esme kept the heating on for when I visited, just as she kept food and drink in the house; showing me a kindness that couldn't be measured. We went to the living area and I sat on one of the large comfortable sofas as Edward settled himself directly in front of me; perched atop the coffee table that was in the centre of the room.

His elbows rested on his bent knees with his hands clasped out in front of him. We sat in silence for a while; me wondering how to broach the subject as he looked absently around his home so that he wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable.

Finally the silence must have been too much for him, because he spoke up. "Alice called me." He said simply and my heart winced slightly in my chest.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

His lips lifted into the crooked grin I had always loved and he reached forward and clasped my hands in his; the coldness sending shocks through my fingers.

"Don't be. I knew you would come eventually..."he looked down at our hands before lifting his gaze to my face again; "if anything I thought you'd have asked sooner." He admitted and I noticed his attempt at using a light tone. I say 'attempt' because he failed miserably.

I rubbed my thumbs over his; noticing how long his fingers were as I struggled to keep my voice steady. "I am sorry though." I took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"And I didn't mean to hurt you but I did," He sighed before talking more to himself than me; "beyond repair."

A single tear slid from my eye and he caught it quickly with the tip of his index finger. "We can't go on like this." I said softly. "We just keep hurting each other...maybe you were right about us needing a clean break." I remembered back to that fateful night he had left; not realising at the time the events his departure would set in motion.

"Thank you for loving me." I whispered before he pulled me towards him and placed a final chaste kiss upon my lips.

It was the perfect goodbye.

He released me from his grasp and stood suddenly, walking into the kitchen and returning with a piece of paper. "Here is his address; he wanted to stay close by so he went to Seattle. I've written directions in as much detail as I can." He handed me the sheet of paper and I held it softly as though it was fragile and could break. This was the tool that would lead me back to Christopher; it was the most precious thing I owned.

"If you get lost, call me." Edward growled softly at the idea of me alone and lost in another place and I smiled at him, for the first time in months feeling genuine happiness.

"Thank you Edward." I offered him my gratitude with a warm hug before stumbling away from him and towards his front door.

I paused for a second in the threshold.

"What is it?" He asked quietly from behind me and I turned to face him, biting my lip in worry.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" I worried, now fully understanding my actions and where they would lead me.

A look of pain flashed across Edward's face but he quickly covered the look with a condescending smile. "He will...trust me on that. He's a mess without you." He answered with his trademarks crooked grin.

* * *

I drove for hours, getting lost twice along the way. Although Edward had been extremely thorough in his directions, I had accidently missed a few of the more obscure road turnings which resulted in an extra hour of journey time and me having to double back upon myself to get back on track. Charlie had called once to ask where I was and I told him I had gone celebratory shopping with Alice and would be staying at her home tonight which he readily accepted. I didn't concern myself with informing Alice however, I knew her visions would take care of that mission for me.

It was 10pm when my car came to a stop outside of a tall building on the outskirts of Seattle; a building I had to drive through Seattle to reach.

_Couldn't he have picked somewhere more accessible?_

I fiddled with the chain that hung loosely around my neck as I stumbled from my truck in the darkness and made my way into the building. It was run down and the main door was open due to a broken lock so I was able to make my way inside without disturbing anyone. Looking down on my sheet of paper, I noticed that Christopher's door number was '52' and with a deep sigh of frustration, I noted the sign in front of the elevator:

_**Out of Service.**_

"Great...just great." I mumbled as I eyed the dark stairwell and the flickering light at the top of the first flight of stairs. I looked glumly at the building plan that was hung up next to the entry and found that Christopher's apartment was on the eleventh floor..._how am I going to make it up all those stairs?_

With horror in my heart and fear in my soul, I took a deep breath and began my ascension of pain. My legs burned with the exercise they were receiving and I cursed Christopher for his awkward ways.

_How does anyone do this every day?_

My breath was coming up in rapid burst as I counted each floor that I passed, ticking them off in my head as accomplishments. Finally, when I reached my destined level; I was almost crawling and I knew my face was flushed with exhaustion.

_Very attractive._ I thought bitterly as I wiped my hair from my damp forehead.

I stumbled down the corridor counting off the room numbers as I passed, my piece of paper clutched tightly in my hand. I walked past apartment '50' and then past apartment '51' before staring at the door that hid someone who had changed my life forever.

I lifted a shaky hand to the wood and with as much courage as I could muster, I banged heavily on the door, sounding far more confident then I felt. I held my breath as I waited for him to answer, trying to prepare myself for his image once more...

No one came.

I banged again, this time harder in the hopes that he hadn't heard; although with his heightened hearing I knew that wasn't possible. "Christopher?" I called through the wood but still there was no answer and I finally realised that he was out.

He was out.

I travelled all that way and he was out.

I kicked his door in frustration before turning around and throwing myself to the ground; my back leaning against his door.

"Fine, I'll wait." I mumbled to myself; thinking that one way conversations were a sure sign of insanity.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already 10.30pm.

* * *

I waited for hours and he showed no signs of returning. Finally giving in and taking his absence as a sign from a higher being, I stood slowly and brushed the dirt from my jeans. A sickening feeling had settled in my stomach as the minutes passed by. For the first time in months I had felt happy; I thought I would be whole again but after letting myself feel that hope; my usual feelings of rejection and pain returned with a vengeance, leaving me crippled and hollow.

I was exhausted.

I dragged my feet as I made my way back towards the stair case but stopped abruptly at the sounds of heavy steps coming up the stairs. My heart lifted in my chest as I waited in anticipation, allowing myself to hope again that it might be him.

A tall figure rounded the corner and stopped in front of me; shock on his face.

"Well, I haven't seen you around here before." He drawled and the stale scent of liquor assaulted me as the stranger leant towards me. His eyes were unfocussed as he wobbled slightly on his feet and I noticed the horrid state of his appearance. His matted hair was long as was the beard he had grown, but what was most disturbing were the traces of vomit that had stained his cream shirt.

He reached a dirt encrusted hand towards me and I stepped back in a mixture of fear and disgust.

"Now there's no need to be rude." He chastised as he reached for me again with slurred words. I began backing away from him slowly as his eyes darkened with intent.

"I...I need to go." I stuttered.

He let out a little laugh but continued his walk towards me. "No you don't, we've only just met. There's no sense in leaving so soon." He countered until I was pressed against the wall, with no way of getting past him.

Terror filled my body as he came closer to me and I reached a hand up to grip the chain of my locket...this thing was supposed to protect me.

"Leave her alone." A dark voice sounded from behind the intoxicated man and I stood straighter in a mixture of shock and happiness.

"What's it got to do with yo..." the man began turning around as he spoke but his question ended abruptly once he took in Christopher's size.

Stepping around the man I walked to Christopher's side who was tensed with anger. I placed a comforting hand on his arm and looked up at him in wonder; he was always saving me.

The drunk held his hands up in defence as he stumbled away from us and moved to his own apartment which he entered quickly. Before I could say anything to Christopher however, he gripped my wrist in one of his large hands before pulling me to his home and shoving me through the door.

"What are you doing here?" He growled as he spun around to face me after securing the door.

Pure menace danced on his face as he glowered down at me and for a moment, I felt fear.

"You...you..." I stuttered before swallowing down my fear and continuing in a firmer voice; "you said if I ever needed you; that I could find you...I went to the Cullen's." I said softly as I took in the state of his home. It was extremely bare with only one chair in the corner of the living area. The small open kitchen housed no utensils, however, that was to be expected with his dietary needs.

If it was possible, his eyes darkened further at my comment, turning to the blackest shade of black.

"I spoke to Edward earlier he said you were fine. What is it? Are you hurt?" He started firing questions at me as his worry shone through. He began pacing as he rubbed a hand through his hair. "I told him to call me if there was any danger."

A growl began to build in his chest and I stopped his incessant babble by placing a firm hand on his chest. He looked at me in shock and a small smile formed on my lips. I had longed to see his face again.

"I'm fine, I'm not in danger." I assured him and I watched as his eyes began to lighten.

"Then why..." I cut him off.

"I needed to find you..."

"Why, what's wrong?" He was still panicked so I placed a finger against his lips hoping to silence him.

"I just needed you." I whispered as I looked into his lightening eyes. "I need you." I whispered again and watched in awe as his eyes which had always shone a bright red, now turned to topaz.

I gasped slightly in shock and wonder.

"Your eyes." I stated softly as I traced my finger from his lips to the top of his cheek bone. We stared at each other for an eternity before his eyes hardened and he pulled my hand from his face. Stepping away from me, he regarded me with a cold expression.

"You shouldn't be here Bella; I left because it won't work." His voice was controlled but I could sense the conflict that it held; it angered me.

"How dare you leave me!" I shouted at him and I had a brief memory of the fights we shared when he first appeared in my room.

"Excuse me?!" He roared back in shock.

"You heard me." I pointed my finger at him. "And how dare you use Edward's excuse!" I continued. He had the grace to look ashamed at that.

"It wasn't an excuse Bella; it's the truth...Edward was right." He said in the same controlled voice; a voice that only fuelled me further.

"Do I not get a decision in anything?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Stop being melodramatic." He challenged as he threw his coat from his shoulders and onto the lone chair in the room.

"Oh because you weren't; running off in the middle of the night with only a letter as goodbye?" I shot back at him. "And to make matters worse, you didn't just leave once; you left three times!" I screamed at him.

"I left twice actually." He tried to correct me and my mouth hung open slightly in shock.

"Actually it was three; the first time you left was because you were in a strop! Remember the kiss Edward forced upon me?" I countered, completely infuriated with him.

Bracing his hands on his hips he glared at me. "I didn't leave Forks that time so technically, I didn't leave at all!"

I scoffed at his words. "You can't get out of this on a technicality! I have every right to be mad at you!"

A dark look passed over his face as he stalked towards me, grabbing the tops of my arms and lifting me off the floor so that we were at face level.

"Is that why you came? To shout at me?" He growled and I blinked rapidly in shock.

In a much smaller voice this time, I answered. "No." I whispered. "I came because I love you." It came out as whimper as the conflicting emotions of love and anger got the better of me and I began to get upset.

"I came because I need you." He just stared at me as he lowered me to the ground, his eyes softening with the words I spoke. "I can't be happy without you." I whispered forcefully.

His hold on my arms loosened and soon I felt shivers take over my body as he ran his fingers up and down the skin of my arms. "We can't do this." He argued but all conviction was gone from his voice as I became lost in his eyes.

"I need to do this." I begged. Reaching up on the tips of my toes, I tried to capture his mouth with mine but he was too high for me to reach. Seeing the pout that was forming on my lips, a smile began to form on his face as he bent his head to mine.

Our kiss was firm but soft, warm but cold, full of love and frustration; it was everything we had in us. When we finally pulled away from each other, he touched his forehead to mine. "What about college?" He asked.

"We'll figure it out." I promised.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me against his chest; the soft fabric of his shirt caressing my cheek. "Are you sure you want this."

He murmured above me and without lifting my head I murmured back; "I can't be away from you again. I love you too much." I confessed and was greeted with a happy chuckle.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

He held me for the rest of the night; neither of us willing to let go. I was happy and I was whole...my future was something I now looked forward to. It was something I would experience with him by my side; protecting me. Loving me.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the end. What does everyone think of a sequel? Review and let me!

Oooh and now does everyone understand why he's named Christopher? I had that planned since the beginning.lol

Also, there's a great new imprint story out called A Bond You Can't Break by xsoutherngurl08x...everyone take a look at it!


	26. AN

**A/N**

Hi everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to your reviews; my email alerts haven't been sent through for the past week including review and story alerts but I contacted 'support' yesterday and now the problem is fixed- this site must have been having some problems.

I have read your reviews however, by reading them direct from the site and I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your kind words. I'm glad you liked the story as much as I like writing it.

I wanted to respond to a couple of things and I figured this was the easiest way:

1. I did choose Christopher's name because of the saint. I had the necklace that Charlie would give Bella, planned from the beginning. I just saw a lot of similarities between St Christopher's description in the way that he is meant to protect and guide people and in the character that I wanted to create.

2. I'm sorry to say that I have given it a lot of consideration and at the moment I have no plans for an alternate ending in which Bella chooses Edward. I realise I did this for Ruina and the reason I did that was because I was truly torn between who I wanted her to end up with; Jasper or Edward.

With this story however, I wanted her with Christopher from the beginning.

3. I have had a few angry reviews asking how I can justify Bella forgiving Christopher for leaving, but not being able to forgive Edward.

**There are a couple of reasons for this-**

Edward lied to Bella and told her he didn't love her before leaving, he caused her more hurt than Christopher did because she truly felt like she wasn't worthy of him. He ripped her heart out in my story and if you read the first chapter you will see that I changed his goodbye to sound harsher than the portrayal in New Moon. Christopher however, wasn't cruel (even if it was for her own good) by ridiculing her, he told her he loved her before leaving.

Also, Edward came back claiming to love Bella and regret leaving, yet a big part of the story is the fact that he slept with Nikki. He had claimed that he hadn't slept with anyone before because he had never been in love as though he agreed with Bella that love was essential in order to consummate a relationship. Bella to an extent couldn't believe that Nikki meant as little to Edward as he made out and felt hurt and betrayed that although he claimed to still love Bella, he apparently forget his morals whilst he was away. While she was crying and struggling to continue with her life, he was having a relationship with another woman; a sexual relationship at that.

4. **I AM GOING TO DO A SEQUEL!!**

Now, the sequel I am planning is not going to include a huge battle, it is simply going to be Bella going to college and how she and Christopher progress in their new relationship. It will also deal with the arrival of the Cullen's visiting her at college and how they all deal with that.

I do need your opinion on some things; I want to attempt to write a couple of lemons but don't worry it won't be an overly sexual story- there will still be a story line I promise.

I wanted to know if you the readers would be happy with that **OR **if you'd prefer for me to do one shots of lemons as an accompaniment to the story rather than them being included. If my readers choose the alternative suggestion, the story will be rated T and it will be your choice if you wanted to read the more explicit scenes rather than me forcing them on you. Really I want to know if you want the sequel to be rated T or M?

Finally, the sequel will not be posted for a couple of weeks because this Sunday, **I'M FLYING TO THE CARIBBEAN!!**

So I'll be on holiday with my boyfriend but while I'm lying on the beach I do plan to do some writing.lol

So once again thank you for all the reviews and all the support this story has received. Please let me know your opinion on the rating of the sequel, I really don't want to alienate my readers! Also, I really am sorry I'm not going to do an alternate ending.

Thanks,

Sam

xxx


	27. SEQUEL IS UP!

**A/N**

THE SEQUEL IS UP, IT'S CALLED 'MY ANGEL' SO GO AND READ! LOL


End file.
